


The Battle And After

by arshia_gulrays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Battle of Hogwarts, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Death Eaters, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Platonic BDSM, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Spy Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Twink Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arshia_gulrays/pseuds/arshia_gulrays
Summary: Belle Darling was a muggleborn sixth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Draco was forced to join the dark side. The death-eaters had took control of Hogwarts and everything was a mess. Belle and Draco found themselves in a bond of friendship. While Belle took it for herself to protect these students from the death-eaters while the trio are out hunting horcruxes, she did so with Draco's help, his help being a complete secret. Once the battle of Hogwarts is over, all 7th years are called back to complete their education. Drarry happens and Draco raises Teddy Lupin along with completing his education.P.s. : Most of the characters are J.K Rowling's and not mine. I only added a couple of imaginary characters I don't wish to own. This is purely a fanfiction.This fanfiction has many triggers, violence, blood, self-harming, abuse, rape, etc. So if you are easily triggered, I suggest you don't read this fiction.Drarry won't happen for a long time as I will be writing about what happened in Hogwarts the entire time the golden trio were in the run to destroy voldemort.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Belle's POV

[Belle is a muggleborn ravenclaw. She's in her sixth year of Hogwarts and is classmate of Luna Lovegood. She is half Indian and half British/French. She is plump, brown skin, black shoulder length hair and black eyes.]

Everything is going down since the golden trio ran away. Yesterday Snape named himself as the Headmaster. Everyone knows its him who killed Dumbledore. With Dumbledore gone, its only a matter of time before we all die gruesome deaths. These racist terrorists will wait no more than a second to kill off us half-bloods and muggleborns, or as they call it, mudbloods. I wish there was a way for me to escape. I wish there was a way for me to run away from here, or at least make my parents disappear somewhere safe. I've never felt so helpless. I look at my watch. Its breakfast time. I dread going out of my room, but I do it still. All I can do is slowly wait for my painful fate.

I leave my dorm and go in the common room. I see everyone is just as worried as me. I look at Luna and she looks at me. Luna is usually always high spirited, no matter the situation. But today, even she is as glum as anyone could be. With Luna being this way, I only lose more hope. What will happen to us?

I walk towards her and pull her into a hug. She hugs back. With slow pace we all walk towards the great hall. We all walk and look at the breakfast made on the table. There are so many choices to eat but none of us feel much hungry. Half-heartedly I pick up one pancake and some whipped cream. I ate half a pancake amd left rest of the plate untouched. I heard Snape calling us.

"Students. In lights of recent events, there have been made some changes in the school curriculum. You will have to take the subject Muggle Studies. It is compulsory. For years we have been taught the wrong information. From this year we will teach the truth and reality of muggles and muggleborns." 

As soon as Snape said that I looked over the staff table. The only faces I remember are professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn. Professor Burbage is nowhere to be seen. I only dread of what will happen now. Snape continues talking.

"There are a few changes in staff as well as subjects this year. The Defence Against The Dark Arts subject will now focus on teaching you children dark arts. The Professors of this subject will be Amycus and Alecto Carrow." Snape introduced.

My eyes first went to the twins sitting on where professor Burbage and Hagrid sat. One of the twins had his head resting on his palm. His robe was down and the dark mark could be evidently seen. The change is happening and it's inevitable.

"All students are demanded to be as respectable as possible if you wish to see the daylight." Snape said this with such blank expression. How can someone be so heartless?

As Snape said this, a psychotic looking lady laughed her maniac laugh. Her skin very pale, eyes with dark bags under, cheeks hollow and sucked in, her hair all curly and tangled. I recognised who she was. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. I knew that she was the most loyal follower if dark lord, she worshipped him. I also knew that she had a love for killing and torturing every human and non human that wasn't pureblood. I had to get out of here.

While I looked at Bellatrix I saw something unfamiliar. Besides Bellatrix was sitting a 17 year old Draco Malfoy on the staff table. He kept looking down on his plate, his food untouched, his expressions sad and was wearing a scowl. What does that scum has anything to be upset about. This his basically his Christmas. I looked back at my plate and looked at the half eaten pancake. I have to do something. I'm not a coward. The hat was confused about which group to sort me in. I have qualities of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm not going down without a fight.

Draco's POV

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in a Hogwarts that has turned to be like this. I locked myself in the dorm and sat on my bed. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the dark mark. I hate it. I hate myself. I hate that I was forced to do so many dreadful things that I didn't want to do. I wish there was a way I could escape. My thoughts shift to Harry. What is he doing? Will he be fine? I wished with all my heart that Harry succeeded in defeating this asshole. 

I walked towards the great hall and saw all the 'fellow' death-eaters sitting on the staff table. My heart dropped a beat. Bellatrix came to me take took my hand.

"Itty bitty Draco. Missed your aunty Bella?" She said and then gave her psychotic laugh. I forced myself to give a weak smile. "You have earned the privilege to sit with us Draco. We will tell you what to do and teach." She said and lead me towards the staff table. 

In another time, it would've been an honour to teach at Hogwarts. I wouldn't have minded, but in these circumstances, all I wanted was everything go back to normal. I sat besides Aunty Bella. Snape sat where Dumbledore used to sit. I remember the day he died so well. All I wanted was to live like a normal teenager but I was forced into doing so many things I didn't want. I didn't want this mark. I didn't want to kill anyone. But I did what I had to do to keep my parents safe.

Students started filling the hall. Some people stared at us, some at me, giving me looks of disgust. I sat there with breakfast in front of me. I didn't feel like eating. Since last year, my apatite was almost as good as non- existing. 

Snape stood up to give his speech. He spoke about muggle studies getting cancelled. Flashbacks started to come in front of my eyes. Professor Charity Burbage levitating in the air, bruised and broken, tortured. I wanted to do something to save her. I wanted to protect her and get her out of there but any act like that from my side would've had severe consequences. So I kept my head down and heard her screams that deafened my ears. A small sob leaving my eye at her screams. The only comfort I had was my mother silently squeezing my hand.

As soon as the dinner was done, I was shown into an office that would be my own. I was somewhat glad to have that office. It would be my private space. I sat down on an armchair, put some silencing charms and screamed. I screamed on the top of my lungs and I cried so hard. I slowly took out the small blade in my pocket, rolled up my robe and cut myself a little above my arm. I sat there sobbing and feeling the pain. I had started self-harming. The pain only felt of what I deserved. I even thought of ending my pathetic life but I could'nt leave my mother alone with my father. I quickly Cleaned the blood and fell asleep.


	2. First School Day

Belle's POV

After that dreadful speech of Snape, I drag myself somehow to the first class, that is unfortunately defence against the dark arts, or now as they call it, dark arts. Its all Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs today. I take my seat next to Melanie. She's a half-blood Hufflepuff. I give her a weak smile which she also weakly returns. 

No longer after 10 seconds the Carrow Twins enter the classroom. One looks really excited and one looks bored to death. They look at us all in disgust. 

"Students." Alecto calls out with a dirty grin. "Today we will learn a new subject. Today we will learn about the curses that actually harm." He turned to Luna. "You. You're the Quibbler girl, aren't you?" She asked. Luna nodded. Amycus was suddenly interested and looked at them curiously. Alecto continued speaking. "Come ahead girl. Come ahead." Luna took slow steps forward. "Today what were going to show you is called a blasting curse." She pointed his wand at Luna.

"No!" I yelled before I could stop myself. All eyes turned on me. "Please." I said softly. "Please don't curse her." I asked softly but maintaining eye contact. 

Luna looked at me with wide eyes. We both knew I was in deep trouble. "Its okay Belle." She interrupted.

At this point Amycus got up from his seat and walked towards me. He walked in front of my table and asked me. "What is your name?" 

I swallowed a lump in my throat and a weak voice I replied. "Belle Darling."

"Belle Darling. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said looking at me with lustful eyes. It made me feel disgusting as well as scared. I was just 16 and he was old.   
"Belle Darling, do you know what happens to mudbloods who speak out of turns?" He asked with a psychotic grin. I nodded. "Very well then. Come ahead."

I stepped ahead, scared. Luna was about to say something but I shook my head at her, silently pleading her to be quite. I couldn't let Luna get hurt. I stood there waiting for something to hit me and then it happened. Alecto mumbled the crucio in a bored voice and I felt the pain. It screamed. It felt so painful, like being punched and kicked and beaten but it felt I was being beaten not only on my skin but every fiber of my body. It felt like my body was being torn apart. I screamed and I screamed. The pain finally stopped and I lay there on the floor with tears in my eyes, too exhausted and in pain to move.

"This, children, is called the cruciatus curse. It is used to torture people. It is used for punishment. And I will use this on every student who dares open their mouth. Specially on filthy mudbloods." Amycus said while Alecto laughed. "Call Draco." He came near me and knelt besides me. He raised his hand then touched me on my cheek, slowly moved his fingers towards my neck. 

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice call from behind. 

"Aah, Draco. Take this filth to the hospital wing. I want her back on her feet as soon as possible." Amycus said.

I sensed someone come besides me. Draco leaned towards me and picked me up. I used his support to stand and somehow managed to walk to the hospital wing. Draco called Madam Pomfrey and help me lay on the bed. Tears had started rolling down my cheeks. I looked at him and he looked genuinely sad. Madam Pomfrey arrived and then everything went black.

Draco's POV

I got called in the dada class. I was still sobbing but somehow I managed to get up, clean the blood, put on a glamour charm and leave. When I reached the classroom I saw that asshole Amycus kneeling besides a girl, touching her. What the fuck. Shes a girl, she's 15, maybe 16 but what the fuck. She's a fucking child.

"What are you doing?" I demand. 

That bastard tells me to take her to hospital wing. I hope she takes a long time to recover. I don't want anyone to be going through this. I help her up and take her to hospital wing. I call out Madam Pomfrey. This girl fainted. Shit. 

"Cruciatus curse." Madam Pomfrey informs me. I run my hands through my hair.

"Mad Pomfrey, can you please make sure she's here for a few days? She'll be safe here. Don't tell anyone I asked you this please." Madam Pomfrey nods her head. 

I leave from there. There has to be something I can do. I can't let children get hurt like this.


	3. New Friendships

Belle's POV

Ugh. My head hurts. My body hurts a little bit. I slowly open my eyes and I'm in a familiar place but it isn't my dorm room. I wake up completely. I'm in the hospital wing. Why am I here? Slowly I remember everything that happened. I look around and the hospital wing is filled with students. To my horror besides me is Luna. I look at her and start crying. After everything I've been through, why couldn't they leave her alone?

Luna looks at me and gets down from her bed. She walks towards me and sits besides me. She smiles her warm smile and holds my hand. 

"Belle. How are you feeling?" She asks in her dreamy voice.

"My head hurts. Aside from that I guess I'm fine. How long have i been here?"

"Three days."

"It took me three days to wake up?" I cry out loud.

"No. You healed the first day. Madam Pomfrey kept feeding you sleeping draught so you'll be alseep and safe." I nodded. "Belle. Why didn't you defend yourself. You are really good in dada." 

"That would've been a stupid thing to do. It would've only excited that asshole more. I can use him not knowing about me being good in dada to my advantage at some point." I explained. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Take care okay?" She said before she hopped down and went to her bed. 

Madam Pomfrey came and handed me my clothes. She told me that I'm good to go. She looked upset. She looked at the entire hospital wing full of students and then looked at me. I knew what she was feeling. I close the curtains and change my robes. I left hospital wing and walked towards the grand hall. I was starving and it was lunch time. I went and sat besides few of my classmates. 

Once I was done with lunch I walked out of the great hall. To my horror, Amycus was walking towards me. Luckily he didn't see me. I turned back and ran. I heard Amycus calling me and laugh. He saw me. Shit. I ran and ran till I found a closed room. I opened the door, went inside and closed the door behind me. I took a breath in relief until i heard a voice from behind.

Draco's POV

I was just sitting on my desk, reading a potions book and eating a green apple when I saw a girl enter my study and lock the door. 

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She slowly turned and looked at me scared. She's the girl I took to hospital wing. The poor girl was shivering. "Who is behind you?"

"A- Amycus." She managed to say. 

My blood started boiling. I hated that lot. Amycus and his obsession of raping children. Suddenly I had an idea. 

"How good are you at acting?" I asked. 

She looked at me shocked then said she is pretty good at it. I opened the door and looked out. Amycus was on his way here. I didn't have much time. 

"When Amycus comes here, we have to pretend that I'm forcing myself on you. Once he sees that someone else is touching you, he'll leave you alone." I explained and she nodded.

She loosens her robes and looks in the air for a few moments. Before I could ask her what she's doing, tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm ready now." She says crying.

The door opens and I hold her, pretending to trying to take her clothes of. She yelled and screamed and begged me to let go. Amycus opened the door and saw me forcing her. He looked at the girl and me in anger.

"Leave us alone." I demanded. 

"You shouldn't have done this." He spat and left.

The moment he left I let go of the girl. I locked the doors and put wards and silencing charms. I looked at her and she was staring at me.

"I'm... I'm sorry for all the touching." I said looking down on thr floor. 

"Belle Darling." She said and put her hand out. 

"Belle Darling?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cute right? No one believes that's my name. It is though. Belle Darling." She says smiling, her hand still out. 

"Belle Darling." I smile and take it. She smiles at me. A genuine smile.

She straightens her robes and sits on the couch. I sit besides her. "So Draco honey. What the fuck are you doing with these people?" She asks me, not with hatred but with curiosity. I blink at her and she continues. "I saw the way you look at them. You hate them. You saved me from a horrible fate. Yes you're a bullying asshole but you're not a death-eater. So what are you doing with them?"

"I am a death-eater." I say looking down at my toes.

"No you're not." She says with certainty.

I pull my sleeves up and show her the mark, still not making eye contact.

"And I repeat. No you're not." She days again and I look at her. She sighs. "A tattoo doesn't make you a death-eater. You're too good to be like them. Why are you with them?" 

I look at her with hope in my eyes. She didn't flinch at my dark mark. She is talking to me like I'm an actual person. 

"I don't have any option. I have to do this to keep my parents safe." I say with my voice cracked.

Suddenly I feel a hug. She's hugging me. I hug her back and a tear goes down my cheek. I talk. I talk a lot and tell her everything. I tell her how I was forced to take the mark, how I was forced to do all of those things in the sixth year. How my own home was no longer mine and how Voldemort and made it his quarters. She didn't break the hug for a second. Instead her hug got tighter and she kept stroking my back, comforting me. After a few silent moments she finally let go. She wiped the tears from my face. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said with her smile weak and eyes watery. 

I had never said anything to anyone and I had gone through it all alone. The most someone knew was Myrtle. 

"Thank you. I never spoke about this to anyone." I told her and smiled genuinely after so long. She smiled back at me.

"Don't worry. This will be our little secret." She assured me.

She gets up and looks at the mirror in between of my library. "I have no marks of forcing." She says. I look at her wide eyed. She takes a deep breath and takes her wand. She mumbles something and some scratches appear on her neck. She flinches in pain. I look at her horrified.

"Draco." She looks at me sad. "People are going to think you have done this." 

I sigh. "Its alright." I hug her. "Go on now. Try to be out of the radar. She nods and walks towards the door. "Belle." I call out.

"Don't worry." She turns and tells. "As I said, this will be our little secret." She smiles and leaves.


	4. The Unbreakable Vow

Belle's POV

After the heart to heart with Draco, I walk towards my common room. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I stop. I slowly turn to see Amycus standing in front of me. My throat goes dry and my knees go weak. My heart starts beating faster. I'm scared. I just want to run but I can't. He catches my hair tight and pulls me closer. I yelp because my hair pulls and it hurts. He pulls the collar of my shirt down to see the bruises. A tear escapes my eye. His face is angry and his breath stiffened. He yanked my hair more and I let out a small scream.

"You couldn't control yourself for a minute you little whore. You'll pay for this." He says and pushes me away so hard I fall to the ground. 

I run to my common room. When I reach the door, the lady on the portrait asks, "What's a truth?"

"Tr- truth" I sob. When she realizes I'm crying my eyes out, she looks at me sympathetically and let's me in without answering the question. "Thank you." I say in a cracked voice.

When I step inside I see that the common room is disrupted. There are some first years and second years student crying and terrified. Many people are bruised and hurt. This is too much. I have to do something. 

I go to my dorm room and lock the door. I put silencing charms and wards. I pull out the practice doll and practice stunning spells, hexes and jinxes. After a while I'm tired and hungry but I don't feel like eating. I need something to cheer me up. My patronus. I think about the happy times I spent in the muggle world with my parents and cast a charm. A beautiful silver mare comes out of my wand. My patronus is a beautiful mare. She looks at me and puts her face in front of me. I can't touch it obviously but looking at here makes me feel so much better. 

Since the first year I had understood how shitty the defence against the dark arts class is. So I had taken it up on myself to learn all the spells. I read a lot and practiced in empty classrooms. I had learnt the patronus charm in the beginning of fourth year. By the time first half of the term was over, I had learnt to send messages via patronus. Many people don't know that of course. I never showed off my skills. People call Granger the brightest witch but she can't do half of the spells I can. I learnt them all before she did and she is a year ahead of me. Courtesy of being friends with the golden boy.

Someone knocked my door and my patronus vanished. I lifted the wards and opened the door. It was Luna. She smiled at me and told me it's time for dinner. I straighten my robe and ask her to accompany me to the washroom. I quickly wash my face and we go to the great hall. 

Once we reach to the great hall, there's an another table added. That table had varieties of food on it while all other tables students usually sat on, had bowls kept. We walked to our table and sat. I looked at the bowl and it had some kind of gravy in it. It looked amd smelled disgusting. I glanced upon the staff table and saw Draco sitting. He stared at his food. Sadness could clearly be seen in his eyes. I wish I could go and hug him.

Draco's POV

I looked at all the delicious food kept in front of me. Looking at that food my apatite died even more. I knew what was going to happen. How could I eat knowing my schoolmates will be starved. Snape stood to give a speech. 

"Attention students. Whoever's name I call upon please come and stand here." The moment Snape spoke, the chattering died.   
"Hannah Abbot." Hannah slowly walked towards the spot Snape had motioned. She looked so scared.   
"Neville Longbottom." Neville went and stood besides Hannah.  
"Theodore Nott. Ginerva Weasley." Snape kept calling and the students kept lining up. After the names were done a handful of students, all pureblood stood and together. Luna was one of them.

"All these students will sit on this pureblood table set specially for them. They will no longer sit with muggleborns and half-bloods." Snape said. 

I felt like throwing up. I was kinda happy I wasn't down there with students. I was here and I didn't have to sit with them. At times like these I wish I was a muggle. Crabbe, Goyle and a couple more students sat on the pureblood table. I saw Nott, Parkinson, Zabini and some other Slytherins sat on the table but none of them ate one bite. Crabbe, Goyle and two three others started their feast happily. Then something happened. Longbottom called the Weasleys, Abbot, Lovegood and few others and told them something. There was some kind of discussion happening. Once the discussion was done, they all walked towards their regular table. Longbottom sat in between Creevey and Dean Thomas. She-Weasley walked and sat besides Lee Jordan. Lovegood sat besides Belle. All those few pureblood students sat on their house table, completely ignoring the pureblood table and the delicious food kept on it. This made me kind of happy but I couldn't show it of course. 

"You all have 10 seconds to sit at the table assorted to you. Fail to do so and you all will be given the same food as these students for the entire year. Plus the consequences will be severe." Snape warned. 

We all looked at them. They all started eating that disgusting food from the bowl. Slowly everyone started eating. I saw Blaise, Pansy and Theo. They looked at me. They knew what I was feeling. They felt the same. We all nodded and didn't have anything but fruits. None of us touched the fancy dishes kept in front of us. 

Belle's POV

I saw Draco looking at his Slytherin friends. I immediately understood their silent agreement but I wasn't sure if what I understood was right. Their food looked so good but none of them touched anything but the fruits. I saw Pansy, Blaise and Theodore not having a bite of anything else. I looked at Draco, all he ate was a green apple. I felt content. They were with us in their own way. I took few bites of whatever it was in my bowl. It wasn't good but it was bearable. I had to keep myself fed to keep fighting. 

As I was eating, a small origami swan came and sat at my lap. I opened the paper and read what's inside.

Meet me in my study at midnight.  
\- D

I sigh and look at him. He's already looking at me. I check if anyone is watching us and then give him a nod. After having a few more bites I leave for my common room. I stand at the door and the portrait lady asks me a riddle.

"Feed me and I live. Give me water and I die."

Wow. I think to myself. These riddles were used for fun when I was in muggle school. 

"Fire." I reply drily.

"You can come in." The portraits says and the door opens. 

I go inside and lay in my room. I haven't attended a single class since the first day and I dont know what's going on. I meet some students of my year and get ask what the homework is. I get my homework from them, go to my dorm and start working in my homework. Diana, my dorm mate is sitting sketching something. After an hour she falls asleep while sketching. I get up and cover her with blanket. I check the time on my watch, there's still an hour to midnight. I groan and start on my Rune's essay. Finally when only ten minutes were left for midnight, I changed into sweatpants and my blue top. Its off shoulder from one side. I do my hair a little and walk out. I slowly sneak and check every place before I take turns. I finally reach Draco's study and knock.

Draco opens the door immediately and I go in. He closes the door and puts wards and silencing charms. I see that I'm not alone. Pansy, Blaise and Theodore are there as well. I give them a weak smile but they give me a nice warm smile in return.

Draco's POV

I tell Belle to sit. Once we all are seated on the floor, I do the introduction.

"Guys. She's Belle Darling. Yes that's her name." Belle chuckles at this. "She's my friend. Belle, this is Pansy, Theo and Blaise." 

She shakes Pansy's and Theo's hand. When she shakes Blaise's hand her cheeks went all pink. She blushed. Oooh she likes Zabini. Once introduction is done I empty my pockets. Down comes some eatable food. 

"Its not much but this is the best I could manage to get for you." I say.

She gives me a hug and eats a muffin. "So what's up?" She asks. 

"Belle, you know Hogwarts is going down the shithole. Our parent's, they are on the other side of war. They are death-eaters." Pansy says with sadness in her eyes. 

"We are Slytherins yes. Our parent's are at the wrong side, also yes. But we don't want to be with them. Draco trusts you so we will trust you too. We need your help." Theo talks.

"What do you need?" I nod and ask. 

"First thing we have to do it we have to hide all the first years and second years muggleborn kids. Greyback is a werewolf. He's going to take one kid each full moon and is going to either turn them or kill them. But he will surely torture them. We need to get as many kids out as possible." I explain. Her eyes go wide.

"That's horrible. Why are these people like this? Oh my god i- I-" She doesn't have words. 

"We understand. We feel the same. We have a plan fixed. We won't be able to save everyone but we can save as many as possible. That's where you come in." I say.

"Belle." We look at Pansy. "We can't let anyone know that we are helping. The dark lord, he will kill our parents then us. No matter which side they are on, they are still our parents. So I need you to make an unbreakable vow that no one will ever know you've been helping us. Once everything is done, slowly we will allow you to tell the truth. Are you willing to do that?" She asks.

"I'm willing to do anything. Trust me I've been thinking since morning how do I help change the situation." Belle agrees. 

I get up and everyone does. I put my hand forward and Belle takes it. Pansy takes out her wand and speaks.

"Do you, Belle Darling, promise to help us do our mission to save as many lives as possible?" 

"I do." Belle says.

"Do you promise not to let anyone purposely know that Draco Malfoy will be helping you with the tasks?" 

"I do."

"Do you promise not to let anyone purposely know that Pansy Parkinson will be helping you with the tasks?"

"I do."

"Do you promise not to let anyone purposely know that Theodore Nott will be helping you with the tasks?" 

"I do."

"Do you promise not to let anyone purposely know that Blaise Zabini will be helping you with the tasks?" 

"I do." Belle blushed at the name of Blaise. "But I need to know that I will be okay if the secret was out by accident or I have been given veritaserum."

"You will be okay in those situations as long as you don't purposely tell anyone our secret." Pansy says and the vow is done. We take our hands back. 

"So. What's the plan?" Belle smirks.


	5. Owls

"So what's the plan?" Belle smirks.

Draco's POV

"So there's this room called Room Of Requirements. This is a room that becomes the exact kind of room that you need. The room will provide everything we need. Its really big and it will fit many students. We can fix it like a camp. We can smuggle students in there and make it look like the kids escaped Hogwarts and are on a run." I explain.

"Merlin Dray. That's a good plan!" Blaise exclaims.

"I'm in this fucking school for six years and I'm not aware that this specifically amazing room exists? I had to keep finding empty classrooms to practice defence spells!" Belle practically yells. 

"What spells you can do?" Theo asks her.

"Every single one that exists in the books! I learnt them even before the year started. I already know all the defence spells that are going to be taught to me next year and even more that are not taught to us." Belle says.

"We can use that." I speak. "Belle, you could teach us everything you know that we might not know. Salazar knows the defence against the dark arts is shit here." 

"I can do that. Tell me about the room though. We'll arrange the tuitions later." Belle replied. 

"Its a risky job. How will you do it alone?" Pansy asks Belle. 

"I think I know some people who might be able to help me. Your name wouldn't come in the topic. You just keep me updated on what to do next. I'll do the tasks." Belle answers confidentiality.

"Guys." Blaise finally speaks. "We will hide everyone but how will we make the death-eaters believe that the escaped Hogwarts? There has to be some evidence that they escaped."

"Honestly. I'm too tired to think anything. I need to sleep. Its been a long day. " Belle says. 

"Not so soon guys." Theo says and starts searching for something in his band. 

He takes out five leather diaries. He takes his wand and does something on the diary. Each diaries get an alphabet imprinted on it. He hands me the one with D written on the leather cover. And he gives everyone the diaries with their initial written on it. Belle's diary has a beautiful Bee written on it. 

"This diary will be like our owl. Whatever you write in it, we all will get the message. Suppose I write something in it, the writing will come in all the diaries. That's how we will all be able to communicate. Make sure no one else gets the diaries and its safely hidden." Theo finishes.

"This is brilliant Theo!" Pansy squeals.

"Godrics hollow this is amazing." Belle said.

"Amazing Theo." Blaise said. 

It was too much for me. I pulled him in for a hug then I pulled everyone in for a group hug. 

"You guys leave for the dorm. I'll drop Belle to her common room." I say. Everyone nods. I take off the wards and charms. The three walk to the Slytherin room while I walk with Belle to the Ravenclaw common room. 

The walk is silent. Belle finally breaks the silence once we reach near the ravenclaw common room.

"I'm proud of you." She says smiling.

"What?" I freeze listening to this.

"I'm proud of you." She said again with the same warm smile.

I could feel my cheeks burn. No one had ever told me this before. I mean the dark lord did but that didn't count because it was for the wrong thing. And my parents never said anything like that. Instead my father kept reminding me what a looser I am. 

"Thank you." I managed to say, my voice cracking. She gave my hand a squeaze, turned and entered the common room. Once I saw she was safely in, I walked towards the Slytherin dorms. The diary safe in my bag. 

"What are you doing out so late?" I heard a voice call out. I froze. I calmed myself and turned.

"Aunty Bella." I nodded. "I was just walking. Got bored in my study. Now going to my dorm room." I said with a stern face that also showed how bored I am. She nodded and I walked to the common room.

I walked into the room and saw Crabbe and Goyle fast asleep on their beds. I hated them. I made a mental note to get them out of my room and make Blaise and Theo my dorm mates. I sat on my bed and lay there. Sleep didn't come easily to me. I rarely slept three hours.

Belle's POV

My annoying alarm started beeping. I groaned and woke up. I took my clothes I had set last night for today and went to the washroom. I lazily started to brush my teeth. I came to my dorm so late last night after the secret meeting, my sleep wasn't done. Padma Patil came to me and asked me of she could use my owl tonight. She needed to send a secret letter to her parents. I knew it would be dangerous to keep my owl in the owlery so I had smuggled my owl in my dorm room the first night I reached here. Sending my owl out made it easy as my owl Maleficent was white and brown in colour and was trained to fly discreetly. That's when it hit me. Owls!

I brushed and had a quick shower. Once done I ran to my room. I found a pen, yes pen. Not a quill. Its so time consuming, filling the ink again and again. I took a pen and wrote in the diary Theo gave us yesterday. I wrote in it fast.

[All the writings will be in italics.]

Guys. I figured it out. The escape evidence for the kids.   
-Bee [I'll be writing myself as Bee because we are two people who's name start with B]

Tell us!  
-P

Owls! We can use owls. We'll give owls some of their stuff like a scarf or tie or something and ask the owls to drop it of anywhere in Hogsmade.  
-Bee

That'll be tough. The d-e are keeping a track of everything the owls send and get. We can get caught.  
-D

Yes but I can fix that. I smuggled my owl in my dorm the first night we came to Hogwarts. So my owl is not accounted for in the owlery. Plus my owl is trained in flying descreet. I specially ordered a trained owl for myself. So we can use my owl.  
-Bee

Bee! You're amazing! That is perfect.   
\- B

The compliment Blaise gave me made me blush. He was so cute. His dark skin and blue eyes. He was beautiful.

I'll try to get one more owl so it'll be easier. You will have to keep both owls Bee. You okay with that?  
\- T

Yeah  
\- Bee

Good. We start the next phase of this rescue mission now. Who are you going to use for help Bee?  
\- D

Luna, Neville and Ginny.  
\- Bee.

Neville? Will he be good?  
\- P

Yeah. Don't underestimate him.  
\- Bee

He was one of the kids along with Potter because of who my father went to azkaban. Bee is right. Don't underestimate him. Bee. Speak to them today.   
\- D

Will do. Gotta go to class now. Bye peeps.  
\- Bee

All the best Bee  
\- B

We believe in you  
\- T

Don't do anything you don't have to and be safe. 

Xoxo P

I smiled, close the diary and tuck it safely in my trunk. I check on myself one last time and leave the dorm. I go to class. First is transfiguration. Its with Gryffindors. McGonagall isn't here yet. I spot Ginny and go to her. 

"Hi Ginny." I tell. I see Luna and motion her to come towards us.

"Hi Belle. What's up." Ginny says casually. Wow. I like her.

"Hi Belle. What happened?" Luna asks in her dreamy voice. Luna is so fucking cute I wanna kiss her. Ugh this is not the time for bisexual thoughts Darling!

"I need to talk to you both and Neville after lessons. Its important. Also it has to be a secret." I say.

McGonagall enters and we all go to sit. Ginny makes it a point to sit between me and Luna so we can talk. Ginny takes a parchment and writes on it.

What do you need to talk about?

Can't speak about it now. No one can know.   
I write.

Meet us at Gryffindors common room door by 4. I'll let you both in and we will talk in Neville's dorm.

Ginny wrotes and I nod at her. The rest of the day goes in vain. 

In muggle studies they're teaching us that we muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods are filth. They're using obscene words and are insulting us to a level of dirt. It feels like the way Hitler treated the Nazis. 

In dada with the Slytherins, the Carrows make Crabbe use cruciatus on me. It pains a lot but I don't faint. Crabbe and Goyle laugh at me. Why are they here! They're not even in my year! I cry but I make it a point I don't fight back. When the class is over I go to Ancient Rune's. After potions its finally lunch time. Im starving.

When I reach the great hall I finally remember I won't be eating edible food. I sigh and walk to my table. I look at Draco. He's again playing with his food. He has to eat! Ugh. He's gonna get weak. I turn and look at the pureblood table. Pansy, Blaise and Theo are eating fruits again. I feel so bad that they aren't eating because we can't. I look at Blaise. He isn't eating now. He's just playing with his food. The light is good today. His dark skin is shining. His eyes though are filled with anger. He is glarring daggers at Crabbe.

"He is cute." I hear Luna's dreamy voice. I turn back and see she sat besides me. I blush, looking at her. She caught me drooling over Blaise. How do I tell her I like her as well.

"Yeah he is." I reply looking down at my, well, food. 

We chat a little while eating whatever this is. Once done, we walk towards our next class. There's only one class after lunch today luckily. When the class is done, I go to my dorm room. Diana decides to stay in the common room and I'm more than happy about it. I'd rather stay alone right now. My body still hurts because of the crucio curse. I take the diary from my trunk and open to the last page we had written. 

Bee. Are you okay? I heard that asshole motherfucker Crabbe used a crucio on you. I swear its taking every bit of my will power to not skin him alive. I hope you're fine.  
\- B

I blush at that message. He cares. I check the time. There's still forty-five minutes to four pm. 

THE FUCKER DID WHAT?????  
THAT BASTARD. I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!  
\- D

Gee chill D. I'm fine guys. I'm fine B thanks for asking. D you have to behave normal in front of them. You live with them. Remember that.  
\- Bee

I can't believe that bastard. Oh god I wish I could use crucio on him! I'm glad you're okay Bee. You're our strong girl.  
\- P

Yes Bee. You're our strong girl. We're proud of you.   
\- T

Guys stop. Don't go all Hufflepuff on me I'll puke. Too much mushy feelings. Thanks anyways you guys are the best.  
\- Bee

Spoke like a true Slytherin *I'm laughing*  
\- P

Bee. What's happening of phase 2 operation rescue?  
\- D

I spoke to Ginny and Luna. We had transfiguration together. I meet them in Gryffindor common room in 30 minutes.  
\- Bee

Good. Make sure you don't talk about us at all. And be safe.  
\- D

Yes Dray.   
\- Bee

I close the book and look at the time. I still have fifteen minutes to leave. I start reading daily prophet to pass my time. What the fuck. Its filled with bullshit. The ministry is fallen. I'm sure of it. Once my fifteen minutes are done, I check on myself one last time and leave for Gryffindor tower.


	6. Operation Rescue

Belle's POV

I put my wand in my pocket and walk towards Gryffindor tower. I reach outside Gryffindor common room. Luna and Ginny are already there. I go to them, Ginny whispers the password and we enter Gryffindor common room. The room is big with few armchairs and tables. There's a couch near the fire place. The common room screams Gryffindor with Scarlet and gold colours. Ginny and Luna seem to know where they are going. I follow them. Ginny knocks and asks Neville if we can come in. Neville opens the doors. As soon as we enter, I close the doors and put silencing charms without using my wand. Ginny and Neville seem quite surprise at this. 

"Hi. I'm Neville." Neville blushes while he introduces himself. 

"Hi Neville. I'm Belle." I say.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asks.

I tell them everything about Fenrir Greyback's plan to kill or turn children into werewolves forcefully. And I tell her about how I want to use Room of Requirements to help children escape. 

"How do you know this?" Neville asks.

"I have a friend who heard them talking. She was going to the kitchens when she heard Greyback and the Carrows talking. She freaked out and ran. I was the only one awake at that time trying to complete some homework. She looked so scared and pale, I asked her what happened. She told me everything." I lied.

"Who is this friend?" Ginny asks. Oh Merlin!

"I can't tell you. She's not really trustworthy. A little persuasion and she'll spill all secrets. I had to obliviate her so that she doesn't remember this conversation and specially doesn't remember she told this to me. Can't risk that." I lied again.

"How do we believe you?" Ginny asks. I'm losing my patience, I might slap her. 

"Listen. I dont care of you believe me or no. All I know is that many children's lives are in danger. They are children for fucks sake. There's only 24 days left for full moon. We can't save-" I take a pause and take a deep breath. " We can't save every children." I saw softly. "I've made my peace with that fact. There will be some children we won't be able to save and they will go through that horrible fate. But we have to do something. Please." I finally beg. 

Ginny looks at Luna then Neville. They nod at her. 

"There are so many children. Then there are people our age as well. How do we fit so many people in the Room of Requirement?" She sat down and asked with a sad face.

"I think we should first start with getting them safely into the room. We'll try to find out a way to get them out of Hogwarts while doing that." Neville finally says. Ginny and Luna nod. 

"We can't smuggle kids everyday though. Someone will get on to us. We can only do a handful a week." Luna says.

"She's right." I sigh. "We can only do three or four students a week."

"We do it tomorrow. We get one Gryffindor, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff child. Nev. Talk to Hannah. We'll need a Hufflepuff with us if we are doing this." Ginny says.

"It sucks we can't save everybody." Neville says and sits on his bed. Ginny sits next to him and puts her hand on his shoulders. 

"Its war. People always die no matter how hard you're trying." Ginny says. She has a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Me and Luna will talk to one child tomorrow. You'll make sure you get a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor child. What about Slytherins?" I ask.

"Slytherins aren't really in danger. We can't trust them. Dark lord won't do anything to his house. We have witnessed that this week." Ginny said.

"Its true. None of the Slytherins have gone through anything at all. No matter they are pureblood or not." Neville says.

"Fine. But if I find a Slytherin that needs to be rescued, I will save them. Meet me tomorrow at Room of Requirement with the kids. And ask them to pack their bags. And give me one of their items. A scarf or badge or anything. I'm glad we worked this out. I'll leave now." I said and left. I left the Gryffindor common room walked towards ravenclaw tower. 

I feel so down. I have to select one child out of so many. None of those kids deserve what will happen to them. How do I do this? How do I select one child? I enter the common room and see some first years sitting together, working on their homework. I feel so overwhelmed. I run to my dorm and cry. I cry a lot. Diana is there but she knows I like to be left alone when I cry. I hate people keep coming and ask me what happened and what's wrong. So she stays on her bed and pretends as she doesn't see me. I'm grateful to her for this. 

After 10 minutes of crying, I go to the washroom and fix myself. I come back to my room and open my trunk. I take out my Ancient Rune's books and some parchments. With that I take my diary out. I open to see if there's anything new. There are some messages.

Bee. You have to ask Weaseley to hide as soon as possible. Her family are labeled as blood traitors. Her brother is with Potter and Granger. She will be picked up for questioning tomorrow and she will be tortured a lot and most probably killed. If she knows what they are doing or where they are, they might never win and Dark lord will gain power. Go now and ask her to leave please.  
\- D

Shit! Bee are you there? Did you read this?  
\- P

Bee hope you're okay. Please see this as soon as possible.  
\- B & T

Shit I'm here. I just came back from meeting them. I'm running right now to them and I'll ask Ginny to hide in the RoR. Shit!  
\- Bee

I pack the diary and run to Gryffindor common room. I stand in front of their portrait and I ask the fat lady to let me enter. I tell her I need to meet Ginny Weasley its important. She agrees and the door opens. As soon as I enter I ask a kid sitting there where Ginny is. He tells Ginny is still in the boys dorms. I run to Neville's room and enter loudly.

"Ginny!" I pant. I sit on Neville's bed trying to catch my breath.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Ginny you need to hide. In the room of Requirement. You need to hide. Your brother, Ron. He's with Potter isn't he? Your family has just been labeled as criminals because you'll are blood traitors. They're coming for you tomorrow. You need to leave. You need to hide." I tell her. They all freak out.

"How do you know this?" Neville asks.

"It doesn't fucking matter Nevil! What matters is her life is in danger and she needs to fucking leave!" I half shout.

"I'm packing my bag and I'm going in Room of Requirement. We need to find out a way to escape Hogwarts. I need to talk to my mom." Ginny begins to cry. 

"Ginny it'll be alright. You'll be fine. We'll figure something out I promise." I say.

"I'll help you pack." Luna says. 

I leave them alone and go back to my dorm. As soon as I enter Diana starts asking me questions of what happened and why did I run and where did I go. I tell her its none of her buisness as politely as possible. Last thing I need right now is someone mad at me. That can be used against me. I take the diary out and write.

Spoke to Ginny. She'll be hiding in the RoR for a few days. We need to find out a way to actually get out of Hogwarts. I'm freaking out! Kids are gonna die. We all are stuck in this stupid war because one noseless bitch wants to rule the fucking world. We can only save like 4 kids a week. How the fuck do I select which kids can be saved and which can't!  
\- Bee

I understand Bee. I'm worried about the same. We are doing the best we can. Unfortunately we can't save them all.   
\- T

We need to find a way out of the castle. Ginny needs to get home. Staying in RoR is risky as well. She needs to be somewhere safe.   
\- B

Guys help find a way out of this fucking castle. There has to be some passage out of here. Also, they have a strong reason to believe that Slytherins aren't in much trouble, pureblood or not, as long as they are joining the dark side. This entire week has shown that nothing bad is happening to the Slytherin kids. Slytherin muggleborns are getting good food as well so unless some kid isn't in actual danger they're not really gonna help with rescuing little snakes. This made me so mad. Damn and they call you people racist.  
\- Bee

Its okay Bee. We already knew this was going to happen. So we already spoke to little snakes. They will be as out of trouble as possible. Just select any kid you see first and that's the one you rescue this week. I know it's tough but I'll try to find out which specific kids Greyback is eyeing on. Then we can save them.  
\- D

Guys. I just recieved a very shitty news. A Hufflepuff thirteen year old raped by the death-eaters then tortured and killed by Bellatrix. Fucking Goyle was laughing about it. She's killed! I don't know what to do. I'm so scared.  
\- P

Fuck! I'm scared. It could've been me if it wasn't for Draco. Merlin. I am so scared. That Hufflepuff child had to go through I fate I was supposed to go through. Its my fault  
\- Bee

[I sob.]

It isn't your fault Bee. If it wasn't you it would've been someone else. And even if it was you there definitely would've been another girl. These people make me sick. I just wish they didn't exist. I'm so sick of it. Our parents are one of them. I'm so ashamed to be called their son.  
\- D

We are too D. I hate it how my parents talk about how great that dark lord is. And I have to smile and pretend to agree on everything they say. It disgusts me.  
\- P

Raped and killed! Fuck! At times like these I sometimes wish I was a muggle and didn't know about wizarding world at all.  
\- B

We need to find a way to get out of this fucking castle immediately. Bee you concentrate on saving the kids and Ginny rn. We'll try and find a way to escape. Guys meet me in the common room. We leave and search every inch of this castle now.  
\- T

I close the book and tuck it it again. I feel the tears go down my cheeks again. Diana isn't here so I'm cry louder. How do I fucking stop all this?


	7. Rescuing

Belle's POV

Exhausted with everything that happened yesterday I fell asleep. I just feel exhausted a lot lately. I feel tired and worn out all the time. Maybe because of everything that's happening. I wake up as my alarm beeps. I quickly take a look at the diary and there are some messages.

Hi Bee. Did Ginny hide? We did a few rounds of few places in the castle but couldn't find a way out. We'll try to find a way again tonight.  
\- D

I quickly put in my message.

I don't know if she hid herself. I did tell her too. Luna and Neville were there helping her. I'll try to find out during breakfast.  
\- Bee

I close the diary and put it in my bag instead of the trunk. I think it will be safer with me and I won't be late in getting messages. I run of to washroom and freshen up. I come to my dorm, take my bag and leave for the great hall. When I sit I turn and look at Neville. Ginny is no where to be seen. Luna comes and sits besides me. 

"Its done." She smiles at me. 

I understood what she said and smile at her. When I see that Luna is distracted, I turn and look at Draco. He's already looking at me. I give him a small nod, indicating that Ginny is safe. He breaths a sigh of relief. Then I turn and look at the pureblood table. Pansy is looking at me. Silently asking if Ginny is okay. I give her a small nod. She gives a small smile relieved and tells Theo and Blaise. I look back to my bowl of gruel and eat that shit.

Once done, I go to the class. Its like always, first class with Gryffindors. 

"Luna we need to select a child today. Did Neville get a small Gryffindor? And what about Hufflepuff?" I ask her.

"Hanna has fixed it. Neville already has a Gryffindor child packing. Take this." Luna said as she gave me a coin. I looked at her confused. "Its the D.A. coin. You can communicate to all us D.a. members together as well as personally. This will help us a lot." She said. I nodded and put it in my bag.

After this was potions. Professor Slughorn as always didn't really teach anything and we had to do all our potions ourselves. He just asked few questions and gave like two three tips. We were brewing Veritaserum today. I noticed a change though. Professors were no longer allowed to give points to muggleborns and half-bloods. Only purebloods were to be given points. On top of that, purebloods who are not Slytherin can't get more than five points while Slytherins definitely must get more than five points. Slughorn looked upset. Well, the whole class did. This was bullshit. But Slughorn did try and cheer us up by giving us all as many compliments as he could. He was a collector but he wasn't a bad guy. One of the handful Slytherins I liked.

After this unfortunately was DADA. Ugh I hate it. Amycus had taken it to make me be his personal rag doll. He was going to make me suffer each and every class. This time it still hurt a lot and I couldn't stop myself from crying. But it was slightly more bearable than yesterday. I guess I'll get a tolerance for pain. I can definitely add that to my plus points then. 

When it was time for lunch, I skipped it. Not really feeling like eating anything. My body hurt. Instead I went to the library. I found out a small corner where I won't get much attention. I checked the diary and it was empty. I took the coin and it was worm. It had a message. "Meet me in the RoR as soon as possible Belle. Ginny." I immediately put the coin in my bag and left for RoR.

Once I reached seventh floor, I checked if anyone was there looking at me. Once the place was clear, I thought of a place where we could live and Ginny would be there. A massive door appeared and I went inside. I closed the door behind me and checked the room. It was empty mostly but had a bed, table, chairs, some food, and bathroom. Nice. But where was Ginny?

"Belle?" I saw a fiery red hair booming in the light. 

"Ginny?" I asked as I saw her coming from hiding. 

She gave me a tight hug. I was surprised at first but then I hugged her back.

"How are you? Are you fine?" I asked her.

"Just lonely. Anyways, I think I found a way out of this castle." She said.

"What?" I asked her beaming and clapping my hands excitedly. 

"Its from here. This portrait, it has a passage that leads to Hogsmade. It leads to a shop that is of a man who if I didn't know better I would say is Dumbledore." She explained. I gave her a confused look. "The man who owns that shop looks exactly like Dumbledore. Like he is Dumbledore's brother or something." She explained.

"Ginny I can't come with you now to check but call Neville and Luna. Ask them to check out that place and if that guy can be of any help. I have to go and get a kid ready to escape." I give here a quick hug and leave. 

As soon as I reach my dorm, I hide my diary behind my potions book, pretending to read my potions essay I check my diary.

Hi Bee. Didn't see you at lunch today. You okay?  
\- D, T, B, P

Hey guys yeah I'm fine. Didn't feel like eating so I skipped lunch. Guess what. Ginny found a way out of the castle through RoR. Neville and Luna will be checking it now. I'm going to go select a kid to help escape.  
\- Bee

Thank fuck! A way out of this fucking castle! Thank Ginny! I'm so happy!  
\- P

This is fantastic! There's a D.e. meeting today. I'll try to find out about who Greyback is eyeing on. At present you just get any one kid you can out of this bloody place.  
\- D

Do you guys sit by the diary entire day?  
\- Bee

Kinda. Yeah  
\- B

Nice.  
\- Bee

Someone knocks my door and I immediately pack my diary in my bag. Its Luna. Diana doesn't like her much and she very rudely asks her what does she want. Luna being a polite baby just politely tells her she wants to talk to me. I ask Luna to sit down on my bed and cast wandless silencing charm so that Diana couldn't hear us. 

"The shop in Hogsmade the passage leads, belongs to Aberforth Dumbledore. He is professor Dumbledore's younger brother. The portrait is Ariana Dumbledore, the youngest sister. She had died early. Aberforth has agreed to help us smuggle people out of the castle. Ginny can take them to a secret place where we all work against Dark Lord. Its where the order has their headquarters." She explains.

"The order?" I asked.

"Its a secret society created by Dumbledore himself. Many people are in it. Professor Lupin, professor Mad-Eye, Sirius Black-"

"Sirius Black!" I cut her off.

"He was innocent. He was framed. He is Harry's godfather and has been working alongside us since the order was formed. All the 'adults' were the part of first order. Sirius is a very nice man and we all trust him. Well, trusted him. He died trying to save Harry."

"Well. If you say so."

"The order has made a few places as hideouts to help as many escapes as possible. We've made all arrangements. Ginny has gone home and she's safe there. She's with her family."

"Thank God!" I breath a sigh of relief.

"I know it wasn't a Ravenclaw that's giving you information." Luna says slowly. 

"Luna. I wish I didn't have to lie to you all but I can't disclose names. Its a matter of security. But I promise you I'm being careful." I assure her.

"That's good. I just want you to be safe. Come on now. We have to get a kid packing." She says. Oh god she's amazing and understanding and beautiful.

We get up and I erase the silencing charm. We leave the dorm with Diana glaring at us. Merlin I hate her. I have a feeling she'll be selling me out. We step in the common room and my heartbeat drops. How am I supposed to select one child? Luna is feeling the same. She takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. We walk towards the first kid we see is sitting alone. She is a first year, has blonde pigtails and is working on her homework. We tell her to pack her stuff and that we are getting her to a safe place. Her eyes light up amd she runs to her dorm. We tell her not to tell anyone anything. 

We wait will midnight, skipping dinner. My stomach growls but we have more important thing to do. Once we see that the common room is empty, we take that kid out and walk her to the RoR. The door opens. Neville is already there with Seamus I think his name is and Lee Jordan and two children. I tell Luna I have to leave and leave them to their business.

I walk towards my common room but I'm stopped by Amycus. Fuck! 

"Where are you going in such a lovely night?" He asks me.

"To... To Mr Malfoy's study. He had ordered me to get in there." I say. I can feel my eyes welling up. 

"Let me take you there." He says and grab my hair. 

Lucky I was friends with Draco. This will soon be over. He tugs my hair so tight I let out a cry. We reach to Draco's study. Amycus gives a loud knock and yells him to come out. Draco immediately opens. Luckily he's there. His eyes widened for a second looking at me but he immediately regained an emotionless face.

Draco's POV

I open the door to see that it's Amycus manhandling Belle. 

"Did you call this mudbloods at this time of the night Draco?" He asks.

"Yes." I say immediately.

He growls and pushes Belle down and she falls on her face. I want to go to her and comfort her but I knew it would be a wrong move at the moment.

"Stop whining." I tell her emotionlessly and she tries to quite down. I hate seeing her like this. "Thanks Amycus." I tell him and close the door. 

I immediately put silencing charms and lock the door. I go to Belle and hold her. She sits there crying at my chest. I can't do much but to just hold her. I stroke her back and slowly her breathing evens out. She pulls away and wipes her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" I ask her gently.

"Yeah. I was just so scared. I don't like him. When I saw him, I immediately remembered that Hufflepuff girl who lost her life. I was so scared." She says, her voice still weak.

"Its okay. You're safe now. You can stay here tonight with me." I suggest.

"I would like that." She says. I get up and fix the couch for her. "The kids are safe. Its done." She says then explains about the order and passage and Aberforth. After everything I give her an apple I was intending to eat. She eats it and falls asleep. I take my diary out and tell people three kids are safely smuggled out of the castle and have a safe place to go to. I sit down laying my head on the couch and fall asleep as well after adding some protective charms on the door.


	8. Full Moon

Draco's POV

I woke up when sunlight hit my eyes. My neck was hurting from sleeping while sitting. I crack my neck and look over at Belle. She's still fast asleep. Her skin is slightly brown, not much. Her hair is black as Raven and is very wavey curly. The way it's all unkept right now reminds me of Harry Potter. My stomach churns at the thought of him. I hope he and his friends are all okay. I look back at Belle. Even if she's not slim, she's really pretty. If I was straight I would've thought about her. I search my wand and do a cleaning charm so I don't have morning breath. I get up and stretch. Should I wake her up? I see the time on her watch. Only thirty minutes left for breakfast. Yup. I have to wake her up.

"Bee?" I call out instead of Belle. "Bee. Wake up. You'll be late for breakfast." I shake her slowly.

She wakes up and rubs her eyes with her palms. "That breakfast isn't worth waking up for." She whines.

"Yeah but you can't starve now, can you?"

"What if we make a deal?" She asks. I raise my eyebrows. "You dont eat at all." She says. "I've noticed your eating disorder. Blaise, Pansy and Theo at least eat fruits. You just survive on like one apple a day. And trust me one apple a day doesn't keep the doctor away. If you eat decent amount of breakfast then I'll have mine. The days you're not having breakfast, I won't too." She finishes.

"I. I don't know Belle. I feel like if I take a bite I'll just throw it all up. I don't feel like it at all." I sigh.

"I know. Its called depression and eating disorder. Dray. You're like a brother to me. I need you to eat. That way you'll be healthy to protect yourself. I'm just asking to have good breakfast. Please?" 

"Fine." I smile at her. 

It felt good to be cared of like this. I mean Pansy Theo and Blaise obviously care for me but this was different. This was like a sibling relationship. Like I had a family to care for me. Rest three were my closest friends. Here, suddenly, this little Ravenclaw had just declared me as her family and I couldn't be more happier. I didn't care if she was a pureblood or not. 

I cast a cleaning charm for her and she smiles at me. She gets up and looks over the mirror again. My heart drops. I know what she's about to do. She gives herself one bruise on her neck and one above her chest. She gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek then leaves. It hurts me seeing her like this. I go to my dorm. I meet Pansy and others. We behave normal when I meet them. I dress up, fix myself and go to the death-eaters meeting. I write in the diary about the meeting before I leave.

"This is outrageous. Where did she runaway? How did she run away?" Bellatrix says. I've never seen Bellatrix so angry. She is even more scary when she is like this. 

I keep silent and pretend to be equally shock as them. Luckily Snape and my mum has taught me occlumency so they won't know if I'm lying or not. 

"We'll search them no matter what." Snape says.

"We need to find a way out of the castle. There has to be a way out." That bitch Alecto says.

"The cabinet?" Bellatrix asks.

"Not possible." I say. "Both of the cabinets are in Borgin's and Burke's." I say and pray to Merlin the Room of Requirement doesn't come in their mind. They're all daft. It wouldn't really occur them. Hopefully.

"Aah Minerva." Bellatrix tells. 

I hear McGonagall come in but I can't find myself looking up at her. 

"Minerva. Pro-fe-ssor McGonagall. Is there any secret way out of this castle we don't know about?" She asks.

"Not that I know of. But even if it existed I would die before I told you." Minerva scoffed.

I heard Bellatrix laugh her maniac laugh then cast a crucio. McGonagall's screams fills my ears. I wish I could save her. Stop screaming!! Please stop screaming. Please everyone just stop. Make it stop. The meeting gets over and I practically run from there. 

[Time skip]

Draco's POV

Tomorrow is full moon. Many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have helped Belle save at least twenty kids but at least five have already died as well. All the sixth years and seventh years Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have made a point to stay in the castle to help the kids up to fifth years. They have been sneaking kids out and helping them to run to their parents and the safe houses. I find out about an aunt I have. Aunt Andromeda. She's a Slytherin who married a muggle. Her daughter is apparently married to professor Lupin. Neville is in hiding in RoR. He is still helping with kids smuggling but he had got a tag as a blood traitors as well so he kept himself hidden and secretly helped with the escaping.

I'm dreading tomorrow. I don't know which kid will go through the horrible fate with Greyback. Its too much for me. I can't take it anymore. Here sitting in my study, my thoughts only get louder. I walk towards my table pull out the drawer. There are blades kept I've been using for a while now. This is the only way I can feel my emotions let out. I take one blade and cut it through my skin. The pain hits. It hurts bad. But I deserve this. I deserve this to be such a coward. I deserve this for not being able to stand for myself amd letting my father decide my fate. I deserve this because I let that dark lord use me like a toy and play with me, make me do horrendous things. I deserve this because I can't save all those innocent people. After what felt like hours, I finally do a healing charm and clean all the blood. I roll my sleeves down back and walk to my dorm. 

Belle's POV  
[Full moon day]

I haven't slept all night. The sun starts rising. I am already dreading this day. I pray the time stops forever. I finally get myself up and get ready for a horrible day. Draco hasn't been able to find specific kids Greyback is eyeing on. Apparently he likes to be spontaneous. I walk down to the common room to see Luna sitting incredibly glum. I feel the same. I sit besides her and keep my head on her shoulder. She takes her hand and hold me.

"We should go." Luna says.

I stand up and so does Luna. She catches my hand and we walk to the great hall. In other circumstances, this would've been special. But I know Luna doesn't feel that way about me and I've let that pass. We sit on our table. I can't get myself to eat even one bite. Neither can Luna.

Greyback enters and stand in front of the podium where headmasters speak. He eyes the entire room. I know his target will be first years. Why can't this fucker just drop dead. He walks towards our table. My heartbeat drops. He walks a little towards the start of the table. He takes a boy's collar by hand and forces him to stand. He looks at that small boy for a brief moment and gives a nasty smile. He forces that boy to go with him and leaves. 

I look at Draco who is looking down. He can't get himself to look up. I look at the Gryffindor table. Some of the kids who helped with the kida escaping are looking at me and Luna. I look at the pureblood table and see my three friends looking at each other and me. I see Pansy's eyes are all watery. She's trying very hard not to cry. So am I. Its taking every bit of my will power not to cry but I hear a sob besides me. Luna is crying. I look at her and I can't stop myself. I take her hand and we both start crying silently. Trying not to draw attention to ourselves. 

The day passes so slow and I can't stop thinking about that child. I rarely eat anything the entire day and I sleep only for like two or three hours. I can't stop thinking about that child. What is he going through? Is he alive? In the morning when I go to the great hall for the breakfast I try to find Draco. He isn't there. I look over at Pansy and she shakes her head. I understand immediately. That boy is dead. I can't think of anything but let a soft sob escape my face. Will this ever end?


	9. The Malfoy Manor

[The time has skipped. Only two days are left for Christmas break. The entire time has been same. Many people inside and out of Hogwarts have died. Draco kept passing intel from death-eaters meetings. Pansy, Theo and Blaise have successfully managed to steal important information and lists of their main targets and other things. Belle has been able to help Neville, Luna and others for all these months. Draco manages to find out that voldemort is looking for a specific weapon. Its some kind of wand he thinks because they have Mr Ollivander in the Malfoy Manor cells.]

Draco's POV

I already informed everyone through the diary that I will be going home today. I'm called home by my parents and voldemort. I reach home by floo and I'm welcomed by many death-eaters who are now living in my home. This place never really felt like home but at least it was safe before all these people claimed it as theirs. I catch on on everything that has happened and I find out that they have Luna here. They just got her this morning. I freak out but don't let my expressions show. I settle in my room and put out wards so that I have some privacy. I immediately take out my dairy and start writing.

I'm freaking out! They've got Luna. She's locked here in our cell. They're angry about everything that was getting published on Quibbler. They will only give her back to her father if he manages to give them Potter. What do I do? I can't get her out if here. They'll know it was me.  
\- D

Fuck?!!! Fuck fuck fuck! Draco she's my very good friend. Fuck. Draco please make sure she's fed and check on her whenever you can. Please Draco try to do your best to lessen her suffering but be careful. Please take care of yourself and her.  
\- Bee

Fuck! This year just keeps getting worst!  
\- P

The war is going to come soon. The battle is going to happen. I know of it. What do we do?  
\- T

We will have to select the dark side. All of us except Bee. She isn't a Slytherin and no one knows she's with us. We will have to pretend to be with the dark side. That is the only way to keep Slytherins safe. No one will really care for them.  
\- P

But this will only lead against your case in case we won the war and Voldemort looses.  
\- Bee

We don't have any option. Bee we have you. You have been friends with the good side and you can vouch for us. But I understand if it doesn't make much difference. We have made our bed. And I will at least my heart will be at peace during my last moments knowing what I did was right.  
\- D

D is right. We made our beds.  
\- B

We have no option. We can't let anyone know what side we truly are on.  
\- P

Agreed.  
\- T

But you'll are my friends! How am I supposed to live knowing I can't save you all after everything you all did to save these people? I won't be able to live with myself.  
\- Bee

You'll have to live a good life for us Bee. We are proud of you. I'll always be happy knowing my sister is free no matter what fate I am facing. That will be enough for me.  
\- D

Please don't talk like it's already over please please please. I can't live without you all. You all are my family. You'll are the only true friends I've ever had. I won't be able to live like this. Please!  
\- Bee

There is still time Bee. Maybe the end won't be so bad. But even if it is bad for us, please have a life full of freedom and love for us. Live the life we won't be able to live.  
\- T

Yes Bee. Our parent's have chosen our fate. Least we can do is make sure you're alright.  
\- P

Its alright Bee. There's still time for that. We love you.  
\- B

I love you all too!  
\- Bee

I sob on my diary. Its not fair that we have to pay for our parents choices. We will end in brutal way. How do I make sure my Buzzy Bee will be safe? Buzzy Bee. She keeps humming muggle songs whenever she's with me or the group. Its like she's always buzzing around. So I had started calling her Buzzy Bee. There had to be a way to make sure she'll be safe when this all is over and I'm not there to look out for her. Right now I have to check on Luna.

I go to the kitchen and put an apple in my pocket. I walk towards the cells when I'm stopped by a voice. Dammit. I was making sure no on sees me.

"Where are you going?" Aunty Bella asked.

"This is my home you know. I can walk wherever I want to." I spit.

"Whats in your pocket?" She asks. I take the green apple out. 

I chose green apple to give to Luna because I knew that food will go unsuspected. Everyone knows I can eat all the green apples in the world. She huffs and leaves. I make sure she has actually left and run to the cells.

"Luna?" I call out. With a flick of my wand I multiply that apple into two. "Luna?" I call out again.

"Draco?" She comes forward and calls out. It was weird listening her call my first name. I hand her the apples.

"Give one to Ollivander. Luna? I never came here." I say and she nods. I leave and run to my room. I manage to pass some fruits to Luna for a few days. 

[Time skip. The trio is caught and got to the manor.]

I am called to ballroom. I really don't want to go anywhere near them. When I reach to ballroom, the sight in front of me feels like the ground has vanished. Harry FUCKING Potter has got caught with Granger and Weasley. Shit!

"What is this?" Father asks.

“They say they’ve got Potter,” said Mother said cold voice. “Draco, come here.”

I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly walk towards Potter. His face is swollen and he definitely had done something to himself to make him unrecognizable. But I'd recognize him and his green eyes anywhere. I've been in love with him since forever. I need him to escape.

"Well boy?" Asks Greyback.

"Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Father asks.

Of course it's him but I can't let anyone know that.

"I can't- I can't be sure." I say. I can't look at him in the eyes. I try to maintain my distance from Greyback as well.

"But look at him carefully. Come closer." Father says excitedly. “Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv—” 

Greyback cuts him off. “Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?” said Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not. Of course not." Father says and goes closer to Potter. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state? Father asks him. 

“That wasn’t us.” 

“Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me,” said father.  
His gray eyes raked Harry’s forehead.   
“There’s something there,” he whispered, “it could be the scar, stretched tight… Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?”

Father puts my face close to Potter's forcing me to make eye contact. If I say yes, he will be killed. If I say no, he will be killed anyways. There's only one way to buy him some time.

"I don't know." I say and walk towards the fireplace next to mother.

“We had better be certain, Lucius,” Mother tells Father. “Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… They say this is his”—she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand—“but it does not resemble Ollivander’s description… If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing… Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?” 

“What about the Mudblood, then?” growled Greyback. 

Harry was nearly thrown off his feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead. 

“Wait,” said Narcissa sharply. “Yes—yes, she was in Madam Malkin’s with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?” 

“I… maybe… yeah.” I say giving up. I don't have a choice. They'll know I'm up to something.

“But then, that’s the Weasley boy!” shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. “It’s them, Potter’s friends—Draco, look at him, isn’t it Arthur Weasley’s son, what’s his name—?” Father says. 

“Yeah. It could be.” I cut him off.

Suddenly Bellatrix comes in. "What is this? What happened Cissy?" She asks.

She looks at Potter and puts her arm up. Fuck. She is about to call Voldemort. Father cuts her off saying he'll summon Voldemort. They start fighting over who will. The snatchers have now joined the argument. Bellatrix suddenly goes crazy about a sword one of them is carrying. She throws Potter and Weasley in the celler while she tortured Hermione asking where she git the sword.

Hermione's screams fill the Manor. I can't take this. I want to kill Bellatrix off and help Granger escape but a I can do is stand there and let it all happen. Hermione after the torture lay down on the floor like all life had veen sucked out of her. If she wasn't breathing, I would've been sure that she's dead. Bellatrix calls the goblin and inquires about the sword. He says it's fake. Suddenly Dobby is here and all out of sudden everyone is duelling Dobby helps the trio escape. Bellatrix throws her knife and it vanishes with them. I only wonder who it hurt. I really wished all of them survive. I really like Dobby. I didn't like the way father had treated him. But with the trio escaped, it'll only be more troubles for us. Potter managed to take our wands as well. My wand has gone with him. I run to my room when all the drama is over and wrote everything in diary, letting my friends know if everything that happened. I even managed to tell that Luna escaped. Belle was so happy. I was happy about that as well. Now let's see what the next few days get us. Knowing Potter has escaped, tonight I can sleep somewhat peacefully.


	10. Battle Of Hogwarts

[Time skip where everyone is in Hogwarts and the to sneaks in to find the diadem]

Belle's POV

The war is coming. Harry and his friends are here. In Hogwarts. My Slytherin friends are worried. This is the time they have to choose a side. They will have to choose the wrong side to keep all the Slytherins safe. Snape calls everyone to the great hall. We all walk. I didn't hide myself in RoR because I needed to be out for everything to work. Snape asks us if we have seen Harry Potter or anyone from the trio. He's standing here in front of me just a few people ahead. A fight broke between McGonagall, Snape and Harry. Snape ran away.

McGonagall has called all the Slytherins. All the professors are putting protection wards. Many people from the order are here. They're making all the underage go. Shit. I'm underage. I'm 16. I can't leave my friends alone here. I'm not going to go. All the Slytherins come. This is it. This is when my friends sacrifice themselves and no one will even know. 

McGonagall is talking about evacuation when suddenly we all hear a voice. Voice of Voldemort himself asking us to give him potter. Shit no. This is it. I look at the Slytherins table. They look at me. My eyes are silently begging them not to do it. Please don't do it. Pansy looks at me, takes a deep breath, then looks at McGonagall.   
She raised her arm shaking and screamed. “But he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!”

Before anyone could say anything there was a crowd of people standing around Harry, protecting him. McGonagall sends Pansy and all the Slytherins out to evacuate them. Dammit Pansy. I look at her teary eyes and she looks at me already crying. She turns her hand into a fist and taps it on her heart. A gesture saying she loves me. I do the same. I love you all. I'm crying. I can't help myself. She just sacrificed herself for all the Slytherins because these fucking assholes are just as racist as they are. 

The fight has started. All the death-eaters have managed to invade Hogwarts. We are all dueling with them. I fight those fucking death-eaters as much as I can. Lucky I haven't really shown anyone how good I am in defence. 

"Diana!" I scream. She stayed. She stayed to fight. A death-eater just cast her the killing curse. There she was holding her wand and now she's laying on the ground lifeless. Shit! Through teary eyes I stun that death-eater and he falls of the tower. 

I don't know how many hours we have faught. I'm tired. I've seen at least a dozen of my schoolmates die. I am at a classroom window fighting off two death-eaters when we all hear a voice. Voice of Voldemort. He's retreating his army and giving us time to give Harry to him. But something on me tells this isn't the end. I suddenly feel the stunning spell one of those death eaters hit me and I fall out from the window. It was at least a two story fall. And suddenly everything is black. I go unconscious.

Draco's POV

I call out Blaise and go to find Potter. I have to tell him about the elder wand. I have to make sure he's fine and he doesn't do anything stupid as to give himself. We have no idea where Bee is but I will search her once I find Potter. When we reach room of Requirement we see the trio go in. Just as we were about to go in Vincent comes along with us. We can't shove him off. He has seen the trio. I try to warn Potter but he's so fucking oblivious. Vincent being the daft he is managed to set the entire room in cursed fire. I'm going to die! I cry. I can't help but feel all the emotions. I can't die without seeing Belle. I need to see her. Potter saves me. I breathe relief. A death-eater comes to kill me and I try to save myself saying I'm with them. Weasley sees me and gives me a fucking punch. I deserved that. Belle. I've got to find Belle.

"Belle! Belle!" I scream around in the castle. I run outside to see. Fuck! She's on the floor. She's bleeding. "Help! Somebody help!" I call out. A Gryffindor comes to see what happened. "Hospital wing. Take her to the hospital wing. Please!" He looks at me shocked but calls another Gryffindor and they take her to the hospital wing. Will she be alright? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her. I should've made her go during the evacuation. 

Potter is nowhere to be seen. I just sit in front of the gate. I don't know what to do anymore. Belle, she's unconscious. I don't know how are my friends. I look up and I see the entire army coming outside. Voldemort is leading them. Potter is dead! After everything we did. After everything we've been through. He died. My Belle, my friends, all that sacrifices, for nothing. 

Longbottom's gonna die. There's nothing I can do about it. What's happening? Why are people- Potter! He's alive! He's alive! Yes! 

"Granger!" I shout but no one could here it. The snake, she's going for them. I look around. I can't do anything with all these death-eaters around. Longbottom! Yes! Yes! He killed the snake! 

"Draco!" I heard mother calling.

"Mother!" I called. I searched for her. Mother and Father were searching for me. I ran to my mother and hugged her.

Voldemort and Potter are about to duel. Snape was with Dumbledore? Fuck! If I had known this I wouldn't have bothered to find a way in castle. All the things I did in sixth year, because I knew Snape was keeping a watch on me! It all could've been prevented.

“You still don’t get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn’t enough! Holding it, using it, doesn’t make it really yours. Didn’t you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world’s most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance." Harry said. What is he talking about? “The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.”

Shock waved over me. How? Then it came to me. I had disarmed Dumbledore. His wand belonged to me, until, until Potter disarmed me. The elder wand belongs to him. A wand will not kill its own master. Voldemort will be over. 

“But what does it matter?” he said softly. “Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…" Voldemort said. No. Potter has to win this or I die because of that wand. "and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…” 

“But you’re too late,” said Harry. “You’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him.” 

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it. 

“So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?” whispered Harry. “Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand.”   
A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort’s was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing my wand: 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

“Expelliarmus!”

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Potter saw Voldemort’s green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy’s shell. And finally ot was over. Everyone started to rejoice. Cheers and hugs were spread. Belle. I had to make sure she's okay. I run and find Luna. I tell her to keep an eye on Belle and not to leave her alone. She looks at me and smiles. I immediately leave from there and go to my mother. I took my Mother's hand. We all left for home. Our home. But I knew this wasn't the end for us. Something horrible awaited for us. We were all going to be thrown in Azkaban because my father forced us into this war. I hate my father. I hate my life. Why can't this just end? Why can't my pathetic life just end?

[Some paragraphs are directly taken from the books so that the timing and everything that was happening could match.]


	11. The Trials

Draco's POV

Its been a month since the war is over. I was sent in azkaban immediately along with my parents. I have no idea about Belle's well-being. The dementors come and all I can feel is the dread and horrid moments I was forced to live. Again and again like a broken record I've been seeing my worst memories, one of them was seeing Belle covered in blood. This is going to be my life now. Here, in this cell, alone.

Harry's POV

I am staying at the Weasleys. I was called down because some people were there to meet me. I go down to the kitchen and I'm shocked to see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They have come along with Luna.

"Harry we all need to talk. With all of you." Luna says.

"Potter," Pansy starts. "Potter, Draco doesn't deserve being in azkaban. I know what you all think but we have proof. Ginny, you remember Belle Darling? She is our friend." 

"She's a muggleborn. How can she be your friend?" Ginny says glaring at them. "And as for Malfoy, he deserves what he's got." 

"You really should know that you're alive because of him before you say that." Theodore said.

We all looked at them stunned.

"Amycus, he wanted Belle to be his first victim. Belle took a run for it and ended up at Draco's study. Draco and Belle pretended that Draco was forcing Belle because he knew that Amycus will leave Belle alone when he sees someone else touching her. He has saved her many times after that. That's how it all started and he used Belle's help to save you. I can tell you everything." Pansy said.

"Speak." I said.

Pansy explained how Draco and Belle became friends. I didn't even know who this Belle was. They explained how Draco passed the intel which led to save Ginny and so many children from Greyback. How these four Slytherins stole intel from the private meetings and provided to my friends with the help of Belle.

"But Room of Requirement was Neville's idea." I say.

"No it wasn't." Said Ginny unexpectedly. "Belle had come to us saying that she wants to use Room of Requirement to help kids escape." 

"Belle had to make sure she's not seen with anyone of your friends so no one knows she's working with you all. That is why she made Neville tell that the Room of Requirement was his idea. It was Draco's idea but Neville knew how to use the room well. Belle didn't even know that room existed before Draco told her." Blaise said. 

"Its true. I was there with Neville when Belle asked him to say it was his idea." Luna confirmed.

"But Pansy you tried to sell me out when Voldemort asked everyone to hand me to him." I stated.

"Potter. Did you really care about saving Slytherins? You all treated us like shit just because of how our parents were. We retaliated and treated you'll like shit as well. We knew none of you'll will care what happens to Slytherins so I made that sacrifice and ruined my name just so all the Slytherins will be out of there. You call us racist while we have been tolerating your hatred and racism as well. I did what I had to do to save my people." Pansy said in a stern voice. My stomach hurt. I knew she was speaking the truth.

"Plus, our parents are death-eaters. If we showed even mild support to you then Dark Lord would've killed our parents then us. We wanted you to win but we weren't certain of the future. We had already made this decision to select the dark side to keep our parents and all the Slytherins safe. We really had no option. We all were just kids after all." Blaise explained.

"Belle was in a comma for a month. She woke up yesterday. You can get her checked to see if she's lying and you can ask her yourself. Belle and Draco, they've formed a bond. She sees Draco as a guardian. Draco is like an elder brother to her. And Belle is Draco's family. Maybe not by blood but by heart. He loves Belle just like she is his blood. He looks at Belle as her sister. He's innocent Potter. Please help us save him. He saved you as well in the manor when you were caught." Theo said.

"He kept me alive." Luna said after a long pause. "In the manor, they were starving me. Draco, he took care of me. He kept bringing me fruits and water as much as he could. It was dangerous for him to do so in a house full of psychotic death-eaters and he still did."

When no one said anything, Pansy opened her bag and got out a diary. When she did this, Theo and Blaise got out their diaries as well. Each diary had their first initial. Blaise however took out another diary. It had Bee written on it.

"We called Belle Bee." Pansy said. 

I took the diary with Bee written on it. Ginny took the one with P written. Ron took B amd Hermione took T. We all read the diaries. The diaries had all the messages they had passed on to each other. All the secret intelligence, saving Ginny, saving Luna, all the activities they did to ensure people at school were safe. 

Pansy removed another diary with D written on it. She gave that diary to Mr Weasley.

"This was Draco's diary. These diaries are how we communicated without getting caught. Theo had charmed them." Pansy explained. 

We all read the entire diaries. Everything was here to prove Malfoy innocent. I looked at Ron and Hermione. They smiled at me and nodded. Ginny did the same.

"I think you have some one innocent to save Harry." Said Mr Weasley. "What I don't understand is though, is why did you all wait so long to come and tell us the truth?" He asked.

"This wouldn't have been counted for if Bee wasn't awake. She is now. And she can tell the truth." Blaise explained.

"Draco, before he left after the battle, he asked me personally to make sure I take care of Belle. I knew Belle was getting the information from the inner circle but I didn't know who was giving it to her. She said she had made an unbreakable vow so she can't tell us until they themselves don't." Luna explained. 

"I'd like to meet Belle before I meet Kingsley." I said. 

They nodded and we all apparated to St. Mungo's. Once there I called the top healer to check if Belle was given any potion or had any spells on her so that I know for certain that she's telling the truth. She was clear. We entered her room and I called her out. She looked at me and I could see tears and hope.

"Harry Potter. Thank God. Please tell me you'll help us. Please save Draco please save him. He doesn't deserve it. He's the only family I've got. The death-eaters, they killed my parents. I have no one but him. Please Harry please!" She caught my shirt and sobbed looking me straight in my eyes while saying this. 

"I will help you. I'm on my way now. I thought I'll let you know. I can't guarantee anything but I'll do my best." I promised her. 

I asked healers to take extra care of her and we all apparated to the ministry. I took them to Kingsley who was now minister of magic. We all explained them and I gave him my own account that I made sure Belle was saying the truth. He saw the proof and smiled.

"That boy hasn't got his father's dirty soul. I'm glad. I can work things out to clear his name completely. I can't however let his parents out." Kingsley said.

"We dont care about his parents. They deserve the fate they've got. We care about Draco, Minister." Said Pansy. "Plus we need to make sure the truth is out in the world so that he gets rid of the tag 'Death-Eater'." 

Kingsley nodded and said that he'll make sure the truth is out in the prophet. He sent an owl for Draco's immediate release. 

"I will ask an auror to accompany you all and get young Mr Malfoy out." Kingsley said.

"We need to get Belle. We can't go without her." Theo said.

I told them we'll go get Belle first. We and the auror reached St Mungo's. Pansy, I found out that day always keeps extra set of clothes with her. She gave her clothes to Belle so she can change. Once she was ready we all waited outside azkaban.

Draco's POV

An auror came at my cell to tell me I've been released. First I thought it was some kind of sick joke but then it turned out to be true. I, however was too weak to even stand. The auror helped me get on a wheelchair and pushed me out. Once out of the grounds of azkaban, what I saw was Potter. He helped me out of azkaban and led me to where a group of people were standing. There they were, my friends and my sister. For the first time in a month, I felt actual hope. They all were alive!

This gave me some strength to stand up. Bee ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. She sobbed onto my chest. I pulled her away and cupped her cheeks.   
"Bee. My Buzzy Bee!" I managed to say with cracked voice. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "My Bee. My Bee." I repeated and hugged her tight. 

Tears started flowing when she hugged back tighter. She let's go and I hug my friends. Their warm welcome is so overwhelming. My legs give up again but they catch me. They help me get back on my wheelchair. 

"Where to?" Asked Potter.

"Mine. All of our parents are in azkaban so we all have been living together. Dray and Bee will live with us." Theo says. I give a nod. 

We all go to Theo's. Theo gives me a bedroom. They all help me on the bed and get us all food.

"Guys. Can I talk to Potter alone for a moment?" I ask. They all leave us alone.

"Yes Malfoy?" Potter asks.

"Draco. You can call me Draco." I tell him. He gives a nod. "Potter. I can't thank you enough for saving me. Thank you for believing us. This entire month, I've been going through hell, I had no idea which friends of mine survived. I had no idea what was happening with Bee. I wasn't allowed even one information about their well being. Last I saw Bee was during the Battle. She had fallen from a classroom window I guess, she was unconscious with blood all over. I've been living my worst memories again and again. You don't know what this means to me. Thank you " I finally finish.

"Mal- Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't understand what you were going through. You're a brave man Draco." He smiles at me.

"First names basis, are we?" I smirk. He raises his hand and I shake it. "This time you won't be friends with the wrong sort." 

"Godric Draco! That was like years ago." He laughs. He gives a nod and leaves. I lay down on my bed.

Belle's POV

Harry comes out of Draco's room and tells us we can come in now. He says he'll be leaving but Theo stops him.

"No way. You've helped us save our friend. The least we can do is show you our hospitality. You're staying here tonight. Infact. I'll get a room ready for you." Theo says. 

"I need a shower. A nice warm shower." Draco says. 

Theo gets a healer he had rent for Draco. We all left for Draco to freshen up and rest.


	12. Saving Draco

Harry's POV

"Wait!" Parkinson screamed when Nott said that he'll show me a room. "We have to show Bee her room first. We've worked hard on it. Specially Blaise." 

Belle looked at Zabini and Parkinson surprised.

"Yeah Blaise did most of the work but I helped a lot. Lets show Bee her room first. Potter do you mind?" Parkinson asked.

"Not at all." I smiled. 

Parkinson squealed happily, caught Belle's hand and led us to a room. She opened the door to reveal a massive room. The room was dark pink and black. For a moment it reminded me of Umbridge. But it wasn't like that. This room however was cozy and was like girly punk. The bed was black, walls were black and pink. There were three huge bookshelves, one desk with all artistic stuff like paints and brushes, etc, one desk for all school work. I was observing the room when I heard a scream.

"Aaaaa! Oh my god! Maleficent!" Belle screamed. A jet black owl came and sat on her shoulder and started nibbling her ear in affection. "Oh my god I'm so happy to see you my baby." She gave a soft sob. My stomach churned as I was reminded of Hedwig. "This is amazing guys. Thank you so much." She said and walked towards her arts table. She picked up a photoframe kept on a table and silently began to sob. 

Zabini walked towards her and took her in his arms.

"She lost her parents in the war." Nott said. "They killed her parents as a punishment in front of her. One of the ways for Amycus to retaliate as he couldn't force himself on her. Her parents died believing she was abused and forced by Draco." 

"That's-" I can't say anything. I don't have words to say anything. 

"Let's show Harry his room." Belle said breaking out of the hug.

"Oh yeah. About that. Potter do you mind bunking with me? My home isn't as big as Malfoy Manor and we all have used up rooms for us. There isn't any spare room left." Theo asks.

"Its fine by me." I assure.

"Lion in a snake's den. This will be interesting." Belle giggles and Zabini rolls his eyes. 

Instead of going to the rooms we go in the kitchens. Theo and Pansy tell us to be comfortable while they cooked for us. I've never seen a Slytherin being remotely polite and here four Slytherins could easily be mistaken ad Hufflepuffs. 

"So Potter. Tell us about you." Zabini asks.

I hate when people ask me about myself. "What do you want to know?" I asked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Anything you're comfortable with sharing. Your favorite colour or maybe what kind of music you like? Your favorite disney film?" Zabini asks.

"Disney?" I look at Zabini shocked. 

Belle let out a laugh and said, "Don't let these purebloods fool you Harry. Blaise is a hardcore disney fan, Pansy loves muggle baking and dishes, Theo knows each and every muggle song of our time by heart, Draco drowns himself in shakespeare. He loves muggle novels. Draco and I, we comforted each other by discussing at leave two novels a week. So, what do you like?"

"Well, I do love listening songs. I don't read so can't say anything about a book. I haven't really seen any movies." I say uncomfortably.

"You haven't seen movies? Why won't you see movies? You lived with muggles." Zabini asked.

What do I tell them, that my so call muggle family hated me. That they never let me see any movies while they took Dudley to all the movies. That I was locked in my cupboard and wasn't allowed even one but of happiness.

"It doesn't matter Harry. Its okay." Belle looks at me. I think she sensed my emotions.

"But how can no one see disney?" Asks Zabini.

"Save it Zabini." She gives him a glare threatening him to shut up. "I wonder what they're cooking. I'm in mood for cake." She said changing the topic. I feel grateful. 

"I love treacle tarts. They're my favorite pudding." I say. I'm glad I have something to say I like.

"Treacle tarts are nice. I love pancakes. I can have them all the day." Belle says. 

We all sit in awkward silence. I ask them to show me bathroom and they do. Once I'm out of bathroom I see Belle signalling Zabini to come with her. They look suspicious. I follow them to see what they're upto. 

"Do you have it?" Belle asks.

"Yeah." Zabini says and removes something from his pocket. 

I keep my wand ready just in case. Zabini takes out a box of cigarette from his pocket. Why do they have cigarettes and why do they have to be sneaky about it? Zabini hands one cigarette to Belle and lights it. Then He lights his own cigarette. I think I should confront them.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

Belle and Zabini jump scared. 

"Fuck! Harry why would you scare us like that?" Belle asks.

"We thought you were Pansy." Zabini says.

"Why would that scare you?" I ask.

"She hates us smoking. So creates a scene when she sees us smoking. So we don't let her see us." Belle explains.

That makes sense. I have to stop doubting them. But its an old habit.

"Can I have one?" I ask. Ron and Mione hate me smoking but what they don't know won't hurt them.

Zabini nods and gives me a cigarette. He even lights it up for me. We stand there, chatting about trivial things and laughing. I never thought I'd be so calm and friendly with Slytherins. Then we took a walk in the garden. 

I found out so many things about them today. I found out that Theo loves cooking, gardening, muggle music, especially Queen. That was his favorite band. I found out that Zabini loves cinema, he loves disney, he played guitar and could sing. Pansy loved make up and designing. She designed her own clothes half of the time. She loved fashion. Draco loved reading. He read books for fun just like Hermione and he loved potions and transfiguration. Belle, I found out loved reading and painting. She was so witty and sarcastic, and her behavior, I wonder why isn't she in Slytherin.

We all had dinner and had a nice night. Had some drinks as well.

Suddenly in the middle of the conversation, Theo calls me out. 

"Potter, would you and your friends like to spend next weekend here? We all can get to know each other. You know, you, Granger, Weasley, She-Weasley, Luna, Longbottom?" Theo asked.

Before I could say anything Belle interrupted us.

"If you'll are calling Neville then you have to call Hanna Abbot." Belle says excitedly. We all look at her confused. She sighs and explains. "Neville likes Hannah. He's completely head over heels for her. And I have a good feeling that Hannah might like him too. Maybe this could be a chance for them to get together."

"I think it's a good idea. I'll be happy to. I'll ask them as well." I smile and Say. 

We break to chatter again. Its finally midnight and they all decide now will be a good time to wish Draco goodnight. We all quickly enter his room. He's fast asleep. Belle goes and kisses his forehead. Then we all go to our rooms. Nott has another bed in his room. He gives me a pair of his robes and I have a quick shower. When I come out of shower, Nott has passed out on his bed. I go to sleep as well.


	13. Spin The Bottle

[Time Skip]

Harry's POV

"Come on Ron we'll be late!" I called on to him. Ugh. Why does he take so much of time.

I'm so anxious. Its so weird. We will be hanging out with Slytherins. The same ones we hated for so long. Wonder how will it go.

"Harry relax. You look like you're gonna shit yourself." Ginny chuckles.

"Well Harry, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I can feel it's going to be a good weekend." Luna said but it didn't really give me much confidence. "Harry if you worry more than the wrackputs will ruin your brain." 

"Wow. A night with Slytherins, in their home. This is going to be scary." Neville said. Hannah shook her head.

"Its not all Slytherins. Belle is a Ravenclaw." Hermione corrected.

"The way she is though, she definitely should've been in Slytherin." Harry said.

"That's true. Its freaky. She's so Slytherin. The time I spent knowing her, she hates people, she will kill you if you try to comfort her, unless she isn't too exhausted to finally let you comfort her, or is close to you in a different level. Also she'd rather kill herself than face her emotional problems." Ginny explained. 

"Remember that one time she punched me because I tried to comfort her?" Neville said stroking his chin.

"She did what?" Ron asked. Oh, finally he's here. 

"That was wild!" Hannah said trying to control her giggle.

"Why did she punch you?" Hermione asked. 

"She was brutally tortured that day by the Carrows. It had become like an everyday thing but that day she was specifically gotten more punishments and more than just a crucio curse. She handled herself quite well the whole day. We all could see that she was barely holding back and would breakdown any moment. Everyone kept asking her if she's okay in the Room of Requirement until she finally gave up and started to sob. I just tried to hold her shoulder from far away to comfort her and she punched me. Then she yelled that if anyone dared try to hug her or go Hufflepuff on her and told her everything will be okay then she'll set the whole school on fire. Then she left." Neville explained the story.

"Wow." That's all I could say.

"Its alright though. Next hogsmade trip she just came to me, handed me a plant with a note and left. Note said Sorry For Punching You." Neville laughed.

"That is so Slytherin. No wonder she is so good with Slytherins." I said. 

We all reached Nott Manor. We had bought firewhiskey and some snacks with us as we didn't want to go empty handed. When the door opened, I swear I could feel my heart beat coming out my chest. The door wad opened by Draco. He was wearing a silky white shirt and tight black leather pants. He was bare feet. Draco Malfoy wearing leather pants! His platinum blonde hair falling on his steel grey eyes. He looked beautiful. Beautiful? Since when does Draco looks beautiful to me?

Draco's POV  
I went to open the door as soon as I heard a knock. I checked on myself and went to open the door. As soon as I opened the door I smiled at the lot and they smiled at me nervously. Well, everyone instead of Potter. He looked at me as if I've grown a second head. He looked at me up and down until finally his eyes stuck on my pants. Harry Potter was checking me out! I felt my cheeks burn.

"As much as I appreciate to be checked out by you Potter, I prefer you warm your eyes inside the house." I smirked. He looked at me and I saw him swallow his Adam's apple. "Come inside everyone." I smiled. 

As soon as everyone was settled, I cleared my throat to get their attention. Blaise was out to bring alcohol, Pansy and Theo were cooking, Bee was getting ready, so I had a while to get my apologies in order.

"I believe that apologies are in order. Since the start I've always been awful to you all. I've bullied and insulted you all a lot. I've done whatever I could to make you all upset because that was what my father expected me to do and I did it so I could make him proud. I am aware that this is no excuse for my behavior. Still, I am apologizing to all of you. I hope you all will find it in your heart to forgive me and we all could carry forward as acquaintances at least if not as friends." I finished speaking. I looked at the ground the entire time. I couldn't find the strength to make eye contact with anyone.

They all looked at each other and me nervously. I suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"That is the most Draco Malfoy speech I've ever hear." 

We all looked around to see Belle leaning on a wall.

"Gee Draco, did you hire a writer to write that?" Belle laughed.

Slowly everyone giggled except Weasley. He got up with a scowl. Everyone was suddenly quite and I started preparing myself for a punch. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. I knew Belle had my back and she had her wand ready. To my surprise, Weasley put his hand out for a handshake. I froze.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley." He said and smiled.

I swear I could hear Belle let out the breath she was holding in relief.

"Draco Malfoy." I took his hand and smiled back. 

"Wow. That was intense." Belle chuckled. She walked besides me and smiled at everyone. "Hey people who dont know me. I'm Belle."

"Umm, Bee. Everyone except Weasley and Granger knows you." I looked at her confused.

"Shut your trap Draco. I am re-introducing my self. They all knew me during the war. The war is over and now we all should re-introduce ourselves and start anew." She said.

"That's a brilliant idea." I heard Pansy. "Although we should wait for Blaise. Where did he die anyways?" 

"I'm here my love." Blaise came with alcohol.

"Belle, he's talking to you." Pansy smirked.

Belle's eyes went wide. Why did Pansy say this? 

"Why did she say that?" I asked softly.

"Why does Pansy says anything? Really. You know how she is. She just speaks bullshit and can't keep her TRASH MOUTH SHUT! Reintroducing people. Let's re-introduce. " She rambled and then screamed to call out Theo.

Third person pov

Everyone introduced and fall out to chatter. Draco couldn't keep my eyes off Potter. He was wearing different glasses. It was round as well but it was new. His green eyes sparkled as he started to get drunk on firewhiskey and his pretty green eyes sparkled. He wore a red hoodie with jeans. He looked toned and Draco would die but accept the fact that he wanted to snog the shit out of him.

Draco eventually shifted his gaze and spoke to everyone. He and Hermione had real deep conversations about many things. Harry looked at Draco and couldn't take his eyes out. Draco's hair shone and his pale, toned body was free. Not at all tensed like it always used to be. He had never seen Draco so calm and carefree. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Draco looked. 

Pansy, Theo, Luna and Ginny danced. While Theo and Ginny were doing a rather bad attempt at break dancing, Luna was teaching Pansy her own weird form of dance. 

The way Luna was so different but so comfortable with herself, Pansy couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach everytime Luna smiled at her. Theo and Ginny however looked at each other while dancing like no one else existed in this world. 

Belle, Harry, Ron and Blaise laughed and talked about most unnecessary things. At one point they were talking about how specific and similar Blaise's and Harry's features were. Both had dark skin, Blaise eyes were sapphire blue while Harry's eyes were emerald green. Belle was a complete goofball, she made the most obscene comments that turned things awkward and laughed about it. Blaise couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy everytime Belle laughed pushing her head back. Belle couldn't help blush everytime Blaise smiled and played with his thumbs whenever he spoke. Ron and Hermione loved each other so much that every once a while they checked on each other and smiled.

Neville asked Hannah for a dance with shaky hands and a lot of stammering. Hannah said yes and she burried her head on Neville's chest. As the song got over, Neville dared and kissed her. She kissed back. They've been holding hands ever since.

"Okay guys! Enough fuckery. Let's play truth and dare!" Pansy squealed. "Theo get the veritaserum." 

"Why do you have veritaserum?" Hermione asked. Pansy just grinned and winked at her.

Theo got veritaserum and they all took empty glasses and Pansy handed everyone a dropper. Theo poured a little of that liquid and everyone's glasses.

"Remember. When the bottle lands at you, you only take a drop. A drop won't last more than a minute."

Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on Luna. 

"Luna." Theo called. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Luna said and took a drop of veritaserum.

"Hook-up, marry, kill. Anyone from us." Theo gave her the choices.

"Oh this will be difficult. Well, I'm pansexual so hook-up is difficult. But if I have to select, hook-up will Ginny, marry, I guess Neville, can I not kill anyone please?" Luna said in her polite and dreamy voice.

Everyone nodded. Pansy couldn't help but feel jealous that she selected Ginny. Luna spin the bottle and it landed on Blaise.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Blaise said.

Pansy smirked and looked at Belle. Belle's eyes widened.

"Kiss anyone from the group." Pansy said.

Blaise glared her for a second then took a drop of veritaserum. He crawled towards Belle. Belle could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn into a whole zoo. Blaise turned and looked at Draco, silently asking for permission. Draco nodded. Blaise looked at Belle again and slowly they reduced the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate. Blaise's tongue tried to enter her mouth and she happily gave access. After a few seconds of intense kissing, Blaise pulled back. Belle couldn't look at him and kept looking down at her lap. Her body burning with fire inside. Blaise gave another small peck and went back to his seat, smiling. Blaise spun the bottle amd it landed on Hermione.

"Truth"Hermione said.

"Mione, one thing you would like to change about Ron?" Luna asked.

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair as he blushed. Hermione took a drop of veritaserum.

"If I could, I'd make him sleep still. He kicks a lot in sleep." Hermione laughed and then so did others.

"I was hoping for an interesting answer but this was interesting in its own way." Draco laughed.

"He can't sleep still. Its a pain." Hermione spoke. She spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy. Belle smirked.

"Pansy, tell everyone about Marvin." Belle said giving Pansy a wink.

Theo Draco and Blaise laughed.

"Oh this is good." Theo said.

"Okay. So, it was summer holidays in fifth year. I told my parents that I'm going to out Theo when I actually was going to a muggle bar to get laid." Pansy could tell this tale to everyone without mentioning that it was a bar for trans people without outing herself and Belle knew that as Pansy had told many Slytherin about this. But only Belle, Theo, Blaise and Draco knew she was trans. "I got a bit drunk on wine and met this really cute guy called Marvin. He flirted with me and we hit it off. I was soon gonna be in Hogwarts so I didn't mind a random hookup with a muggle. He took me to his place, which was filled with dead animals. Dear head, bear head, tiger skin, etc, everywhere. I was so creeped out. Still we went ahead and made out a bit. Entire time we were kissing, I could feel the eyes of that dead bull fixed on his wall at me. I could feel his dead eyes staring at me. When we were having sex, he howled instead of moaning. Howled like a wolf. Then he tried to roar like a tiger. While having sex he tried to make so many animal voices. I pushed him, wore my dress back and ran out of there." Pansy said than fake shivered to show how creeped she was. Everyone laughed.

"Oh good. One more thing to add up in my nightmares. Sleep is cancelled guys. I'm not going to sleep anymore." Harry said and everyone laughed more.

"I swear to god Ronald if you even try anything like that then I'm going to ban you from touching me your entire life." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione. I was so gonna do this to prank you but but thats out of the window now." Ron said and everyone laughed even more.

"I could've gone an entire lifetime without knowing this." Hannah chuckled.

Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. Pansy smirked. Harry didn't know Pansy but he didn't have to know her to understand how her twisted mind works. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a drop of veritaserum.

"Harry. You're to play seven minutes in heaven with anyone in here. If your first choice says no, you can always ask someone else." Pansy gave a mischievous grin.

Harry swallowed hard because all night he couldn't keep his eyes away from Draco. Right now he wanted Draco. He took a deep breath and got up. Everyone watched intensely to see who he would go to. He walked towards Draco and offered his hand. Everyone let out gasps of shock. Belle and Pansy smirked at each other, even though their eyes were wide with shock. Draco's mouth was opened. He froze and kept staring at Harry's hand. Harry could feel his insides burn with embarrassment.

"You can say no if you want to." Harry said.

There was no way Draco would let this chance go. He blushed and gave Harry is hand. Belle and Pansy let out excited squeals. Blaise suggested to use the washroom as it was the closest. Draco led Harry to the washroom and closed the door behind him. 

Draco couldn't look at Harry. His cheeks were red from blushing. Harry did a wandless silencing charm. He caught Draco's waist from one hand his caught his hair from other and pulled in Draco for a kiss. The kiss started slowly but then Harry became aggressive with the kissing. He kissed hard and forced his tongue in Draco's mouth. Draco caught Harry's neck from one hand. His other hand went in Harry's shirt. Harry broke the kiss and without wasting a second kissed Draco's neck. He slowly sucked and bit Draco's neck while still having a hard grip on his hair. Draco left out soft moans and put his hand on Harry's ass. Draco felt his tender but firm ass while Harry sucked his neck. Harry pulled of and kissed Draco again. As soon as Harry moved his hand slowly towards Draco's abdomen, slowly going down there was a knock at the door.

"Times up." Blaise yelled.

Both the boys groaned. Harry put down the silencing charms and yelled to give them a minute. Harry looked at Draco while Draco blushed so much. Draco's face was as red as Ron's hair. Harry bit his lip and sheepishly smiled at Draco. 

"I wish I wasn't wearing leather pants." Draco said with a weak voice. When Harry looked at his pants, he could see a bulge in Draco's pants. He had a hard on. Harry had a hard on as well but it was well hidden because of his long hoodie. 

"Lets leave." Harry said and gave Draco another peck on his lips. He could see the purple Hickey getting dark on Draco's neck. He caught Draco's hand and their fingers intertwined. They left the room holding hands. Everyone smiled at them and the game was over. They all got a lot more drunk, had some food, got more drunk. During this entire time, Draco and Harry kept stealing kisses. So did Neville and Hannah. Blaise and Belle kept their distance but blushed. After a couple more hours they all passed out on the floor of the living room.


	14. The Next Day

Draco's POV

I slowly wake up but don't open my eyes. Ugh. My head feels like it's going to split in two. I'm never drinking again. I slightly open my eyes to see That I'm laying on top of somebody. I look up and see that I'm laying on top of Harry Potter. His hands holding me by my waist. I smile at this but I have to wake up before this becomes awkward. We all were drunk last night. I slowly remove Potter's hands from my waist and get up. I do a cleaning charm on my mouth and head to my room. I take a quick shower. My mind keeps wandering on the seven minutes Potter and I spent in the bathroom down. I smile at the memory. Me and Potter intimate like this. Who would've thought. I change into a T-shirt and sweatpants. Thank god I can wear muggle clothing now that my parents aren't here. They're so comfortable and logical anyway. I leave down to the kitchen. I need the hangover potion. My head is still hurting. 

I enter the kitchen to see Neville and Belle talking. Neville is mixing something and Belle is drinking coffee. They look at me and smile. I smile back.

"Would you like some pancakes Malfoy?" Neville asks.

"I'd love some. Thank you Neville." I say and Neville blushes. 

He'll take time to adjust to us all behaving civil. I walk towards Belle and kiss her forehead. She hands me the hangover potion and I drink it. Then I take a green apple from the fridge and start eating it. We all break into light chatter when I see Pansy and Potter holding each other and walking while groaning. Both severely hungover. Belle goes ahead and hands them both the potion. They drink it. Potter looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him and blush. Slowly everyone is awake and we all sit on the dining table.

"Draco" Potter says. "You've been home more than a week. Why haven't you come to meet Teddy yet?" 

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Teddy Lupin. Your cousin I guess." Harry says.

"My what?" I ask shocked.

"Your aunt Andromeda is raising him for a while."

"My what? Which aunt?" I ask even more shocked.

"Andromeda Black. She is your mom's and Bellatrix's sister." Harry said.

"I have another aunt?" I almost yelled. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well she married a muggle and was disowned. Then she gave birth to Nymphodora Tonks who married Remus and they gave birth to Teddy. He's your family." Harry explained. 

I looked at him wide eyed and my jaw dropped. Then I looked at Belle who gave me an excited smile. I have a family! I have to meet them.

"I have a family! Potter I have to meet them. Can you please help me meet them?" I ask.

"Of course Draco. I'll owl Andromeda today." He smiled. I smiled back. 

I dont believe this. I still have family left and I didn't know this. Potter tells me that Teddy is a metamorphosis like his mom. Luckily he didn't get the werewolf genes and I was glad about it. He also said that they had made Potter is godfather. I couldn't help but feel upset about this. Maybe if they knew the real me at that time, I would've gotten Teddy. I'd love to raise him. I'd raise him as my own. And I'd raise him as a good man. I won't put bullshit in his mind that we Malfoys and Blacks grew up learning. After a good breakfast it was time for everyone to leave. Before going out of the door, Potter kissed my cheek. I could feel my insides burning and I blushed hard. After that he left. I could see Belle, Theo, Blaise and Pansy smirking at me.

"Oh, shut it." I said and ran to my room. I took out a Shakespeare book and started reading. It was difficult to concentrate after this eventful weekend.

Harry's POV

"I'm surprised that he doesn't know about them." I said as we reached the burrow. 

"Figures. His family were blood purists. No wonder he didn't know about them." Ron said. 

"What's not at all surprising though is that Harry chose Malfoy for seven minutes in heaven." Ginny grinned.

I felt my cheeks blushed. I wasn't ready for Ginny joking about it. We had our time but after the war, it didn't feel right. Ginny felt it too so we went our separate ways. We still are pretty close as friends.

"You're right about that one. After years of being obsessed with Malfoy, he had to select him." Hermione laughed.

"Sod off you lot." I said but couldn't suppress my smile. "I wasn't obsessed with him. And I definitely never saw him that way until I saw him in those leather pants." I regretted immediately after saying this. They all laughed.

"Harry has a thing for Malfoy in leather pants?" George barged in. "Finally. Congratulations Harry. You're officially the last one to know that you have something for Malfoy."

They all laughed.

"I can already see it. Harry and Draco. Drarry. I ship it! You'll look so cute together." Ginny said making me blush even more.

"Now that I know he's not a pompous git, even I can see it. Just dont do anything in my room though." Sometimes when Ron talks, I just want to punch him.

"Are you'll done tormenting me?" I say and run to my room. 

I need a shower. He did look really good in leather pants. While in shower I thought about the way we made out in the bathroom and I immediately had a hard on. Ugh. This settles it. I have a thing for Malfoy. I try to ignore anymore thoughts of us making out, even though all I want right now is his lips on mine. I complete my shower and go to my room. I take a parchment, quill and some ink. I write a letter to Andromeda, explaining about Draco and the situation, and that he would love to meet her and Teddy. I borrow pigwidgon and send her the letter. 

Belle's POV

I sat out in the garden on the grass. After last night, the kiss, I can't help but try to avoid Blaise. I like him but I dont know if I'm ready to start anything. I mean, so much could go wrong. If anything happens between me and Blaise, and it ends badly, Draco will end up losing another person he loves. He has already lost so much because of this war. I can't make him go through that. Plus me and Blaise, we're both kind of slutty. We both have slept with good amount of people, no matter the gender. We're both bisexuals. But still, I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment yet. Blaise is a player, and I don't know if he will be able to settle for one person. And to be honest, the situation is same with me. I also liked Luna but that ship sailed long ago. I don't feel anything for her now.

"Belle?" I heard Blaise calling. He came and stood besides me. "Can I join?" He asked. 

Great. I have to talk now. Can't escape. He sat down besides me and offered me a cigarette. I took it. From my pocket I removed my lighter, which was black and the letter B was written in it with blue glitter. I lit my cigarette.

"Bee. Are we okay?" He asks. There it is. The question we can't avoid anymore.

"Blaise. I think we need to talk." I tell, looking down on the grass. "Blaise. I like you. I really do. Like madly head over heels like you. But we're too young. And after everything we all have been through, I am not ready for a commitment. I would like to be free right now. I really like you Blaise. I have strong feelings for you. But right now, I'm not ready for it." I explain. God I hope he takes this well. I'm so not ready for any drama.

Blaise's POV

She explains that she needs time. I like her as well. I really do. But even I'm not ready for any commitment right now. I'm glad she feels the same. We both are very similar. We fuck around with people and have meaningless flings. Right now I think this is the best as well. As Belle finishes explaining, I give her a genuine smile. I don't have to worry about her feeling I'm hurt. She always sees right through me. She'll understand we're in the same page.

"Bee, I'm glad you cleared this out. I like you too. And honestly if I was ready for commitment, it would be with you. But I'm not ready for it as well. But we can't let things get awkward between us. You're one of my best friends. Salazar knows I'd rather have you in my life as a friend. So how about we make things go back to normal?" I finally finish. She smiles at me and takes another drag of her cigarette. We both continue smoking and talk about the events that happened yesterday. 

Pansy's POV

"Theo?" I call him. He looks up from his cookbook and raises an eyebrow. "Theo don't you think Luna is cute? She's adorable. She's so self aware and she's so happy with herself. She's such a goofball." 

"Oooh Pansy has a crush. I knew you liked her. You couldn't keep your eyes of her even for a second. My doubt was confirmed when she said she'd hook up with Ginny and you looked like you would hex her then and there." Theo said. That fucker.

"Merlin Theo. Of course I have a crush. She's just so, so, adorable. And I know you like Ginny."

"She's pretty and fierce. I'll give her that. And yeah she's nice. But I don't think about her like that. Maybe if I know her more. But right now she's a pretty girl I met. Her hair is so red though. I love redheads." 

"Yeah. She is pretty. You should ask her out." I suggest.

"I don't think so. We've only settled everything with those people. Plus I think I'd rather know her as a person before going ahead. She's cute but I don't know if I want to go forward with anything or no." Theo explains.

"At least it's easier for you both. Well you're straight and I don't know about her. But me, I have both male and female body parts. I have a dick under my dress. I don't know if anything can happen between me and Luna. People look at us trans as we are filth. Lucky I have boobs to make people believe I'm a girl." I sigh.

"Pansy, I believe that Luna will be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. You having a dick is an extra bonus for her. You won't have to by fake dildos. Plus Pansy you can be whatever you want to be. If you say you're a girl then that's what you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different." Theo puts an arm around me.

"Tell that to my parents." I scoff but sadly. "I'm surprised they didn't kill me off at birth. I'm glad they're in azkaban. I don't mind having a penis. I like it actually. And you're right. It doesn't matter if I have a dick. I am a girl. They wanted to get me operated to remove my penis so that I can 'actually' be a girl and they could arrange my marriage to some awful pureblood family. I'm glad that's not happening anymore." 

"That is good Pansy. I'm glad you're happy with yourself. We all love you no matter what. But I think you should talk to Luna if you really like her. Potter kissed Draco and she didn't have any issues. And yesterday she herself told that she's a pansexual. So maybe she doesn't have any issues with trans people." Theo suggests.

"Hmm. Maybe. We'll see." I say and lay my head on his lap. He starts reading his cookbook again. 

Draco's POV

I was laying on my bed, reading shakespeare and there was a knock on my window. Two owls. Huh. I let them come in. Both of the owls drop a letter each. I give them some water and treats. One of the owl flew away. One letter is from the ministry. I open it.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

In order to verify new evidence of your innocence, a trial will be held on Wednesday, 11 am at the ministry courtroom. We suggest you hire a lawyer and have him submit all the proves and witnesses. This trial will sort out whether you are to be freed of all charges or sent in Azkaban. Kindly reach on time. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister Of Magic

My heart stopped for a second. I'm getting a trial. Will they listen to me? Will they believe me? We all know how well hated my parents are. Will that ruin the chance of me being free? I have to write to Potter and talk to Belle. I grab a quill and two parchments. I ask my lawyer and Potter to me tomorrow here for breakfast. I take Maleficent and give her the letters. I tell her where to go. I take another letter and open it to read.

Dear Draco.

For years I knew you existed and for years I've always hated your family. Your mother and father made sure my life was difficult when I married Edward. Our families, for years have been thought hatred and racism. When Harry told me about everything you've done, I couldn't be any more happier knowing you grew up to be a good man. I am proud of you Draco and I will be happy to call you my family. I'm sure Teddy will love you too. Send me back a letter to let me know when you will be coming to meet us. I can't wait to meet you my dear boy. You are my family. Waiting to hear from you.

Love,  
Aunt Romie [Andromeda]

A wide smile appears to my lips. She wants to meet me. Oh my god she wants to meet me. Will she like me? What if she hates me? What if Teddy hates me? I take another parchment and write for her.

Dear Aunt Romie

I'm apologize for everything my parents have put you through. I know I can't change the past but I would love to change the future by being a part of your family. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I wish I could do something about it.

Potter has told me wonderful things about you and Teddy. I wish I knew about you both sooner. I am very excited to meet you both. I will make sure I do my best to be the best family you have. I am free most of the time now that I'm home. I would love to join you tomorrow evening for tea at five. Do let me know if it will be okay for you. Also let me know what Teddy likes. I'd love to buy my cousin nephew a present.

Love,  
Draco.

I put this in an envelope and give it to the owl that I think was of my Aunt. The owl takes the letter and flies away.

In the evening, I receive three more letters. The lawyer and Potter said that they will come to meet me at breakfast. Aunt Romie sent a letter saying tomorrow is okay and that Teddy loves dinosaurs and barbies. I have spoken to Belle and she says she'll testify. Pansy, Blaise and Theo say they'll testify as well. I wonder now what will happen tomorrow and Wednesday.


	15. Meeting Teddy Lupin

Third person pov

Draco is anxious about this meeting. Potter has already done a lot for him. He got Draco out of Azkaban. Belle tries to calm Draco but even she's nervous. Pansy, Theo and Blaise are in other room. They've left us alone for the meeting. The fire in chimney roars and Potter comes out of it. Potter smiles at Belle and kisses Draco's cheek. Draco's cheeks turn red blushing. Harry asks what was so urgent and Draco tells him about the hearing. Harry tells Draco that he will be there to testify for him. The fire in chimney roars again and Draco's lawyer appears. The lawyer sits with Draco, Harry and Belle. They show the lawyer the enchanted diaries and tell him everything. The lawyer puts Belle's, Harry's, Pansy's, Theo's and Blaise's name for witnesses. He tells that he has to talk to Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hannah as well. As Draco has so many people to testify for him, the lawyer says it is easy to win the case. And the diaries make it more easy to prove. Plus if this all is true then Draco can claim to have veritaserum and it will only come as more support to his testimony. After the busy morning with lawyer, Harry stays for lunch. Draco tells him that he is supposed to meet Teddy and Andromeda today. After lunch is done, Draco and Potter go out in the garden for a walk. "Draco. I don't know how to tell you this. Will you, uh, you know, uh, will you like to, umm, go out with me?" Harry asks nervous. Draco froze and stared at him. "As a date?" Draco asked. "Yeah." Harry blushed. "Belle told me about cinema." Draco smiled. "She says that an entire play is put in a huge photograph or something like that. Potter I'd love to go to the cinema with you." "Cinema it is then." Harry smiled. "Also I'm very high maintenance. You'll have to treat me very well and buy me food. Also you better get me flowers or don't come at all." Draco scoffed. "Thanks for telling me. I'll get you pretty flowers and buy you everything you want to eat. And if you be a good boy and behave the entire date I'm sure you'll get so much more." Harry smirked. Draco blushed so hard and didn't look up at all. "Glad to know you're a bottom. Makes things easy for me." Harry laughed. "Sodd off Potter. Of course I'm a bottom. I'm too classy to top. I like being spoiled." Draco said, still not looking at him. Harry caught Draco's hand and stopped him. With his other hand, he caught Draco's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Lucky for Draco Harry was tall. Draco was tall as well, but Harry was taller. Harry caught is hair tight that it pulled. Draco moaned and pleasure of being kissed and pain of his hair being pulled. Draco caught Harry's neck and waist. Harry bit Draco's bottom lips and Draco gasped. Using this opportunity, Harry pushed his tongue in Draco's mouth. After the intense kissing, Harry finally let go of Draco. They both looked at each other breathless. Harry grinned at Draco and Draco blushed. They both held hands and continued walking in the garden. 

Draco's POV  
There was only ten minutes left to five. Harry had left to go home. I had forced Belle to come with me. Belle is my family and she should meet the rest of her family. She finally came down wearing black jeans and another black off shoulder top. Belle and her love for off shoulder tops. I had gone to a muggle toy store with Harry and had bought at least five different kind of barbies and ten different dinosaurs. 

"Do you think he'll like the toys?" I asked her.

"He will love them. Calm down Draco. They both will love you just like we do." Belle smiled at me.

"What if they don't?" 

"Then they have no taste. Don't worry. I know they will love you." She smiled.

"Why aren't you nervous? I asked her.

"Because I have you and that's enough for me. These people will be added bonus." She laughed. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Its finally five. We go to the floo and reach Aunt Romie's house. We enter her living room. Its small but cozy. Toys are laid everywhere. Pictures are hung on frames, the place is very small but lovely. 

"Draco!" I hear someone call. Aunt Romie comes at me with a huge smile and pulls me into a hug. I freeze for a second but then hug back.

"Aunt Romie." I smile widely. "She's Belle. My sister." 

"Sister?" She looks at Belle wide eyed.

"Not by blood." Belle laughs. "I'm a muggleborn. We share the bond and love each other as siblings." 

"Oh. Then I guess you're family as well." Aunt Romie smiles and pulls Belle for a hug too. Belle hugs her back. "Come in kids. Let's go to the kitchen. Teddy is just having supper." She walks and we follow her.

We enter the small kitchen. There's a small two year old boy sitting on a high chair. His hair pink. He looks at me and his hair turns white blond like mine. Belle chuckles. I smile at him. 

"Can I?" I ask. Aunt Romie nods. 

I go to him and pick him up. He catches my shirt with his tiny hands and looks at me. I smile at him and he gives me a nice smile.

"Hewo." He tells.

I give a light chuckle. "Hello Teddy. I'm Draco."

"Dwaco. Hewo dwaco." Teddy says excitedly.

"Hello. I've got you gift Teddy. Wanna see new toys?"

"Toys! Want!" Teddy says excitedly. 

"Draco dear. Why don't you both take teddy in the living room and I'll get you both some tea." Andromeda said. 

I nod and take Teddy in the living room. I set him down and ask Belle to give the bag of toys I bought for Teddy. She hands me the bag and I empty it on the floor. Teddy let's out excited squeals.

"Gammy! Gammy! Dwaco toys!" He shouts excitedly.

Andromeda comes and looks at the toys. "Oh Draco. This is too much. You shouldn't have." She said.

"Yes I should. I'm going to spoil my little baby." I say looking at Teddy excitedly playing with the new dinosaurs. 

Draco opened the barbie doll boxes and Teddy was so happy looking at those toys. Belle sat on the armchair and Andromeda gets tea, cakes and biscuits for them in a tray. Draco took a sip of his tea and played with Teddy.

Andromeda asked questions about everything that happened and Belle and Draco answered about how Belle helped them to get everyone out.

"Draco, Bellatrix was always a psychopath. Violence and bloodshed was always her idea of fun. I remember how me and Sirius were always talking about running away from them to live a life without their blood purity bullshit. Sirius did run away. After everything that happened, I refused to believe that Sirius would betray James and Lily. I was glad when I found out Sirius was innocent. Cissy and I were always close. It was one of the reasons Bella hated me. But then I started to like Edward. Cissy was fine with it until she met your father. Thats when our differences started. I knew that I had no one in that family. I only had Cissy and Sirius. Then I had no one. When I found out about you, I wanted to take you away from them because I knew they would turn you into twisted terrorists like them. When I read Harry's letter, Draco, you have no idea how happy I was knowing you didn't go on their footsteps. I'm so proud of you kids." Andromeda said and proceeded to kiss mine and Belle's forehead. 

I played with Teddy for another hour while Belle talked with Andromeda. Belle wasn't much comfortable with holding children so she played with Teddy from afar.

"Oh Draco dear, you're a natural with children. I'm sure you'll be able to raise a child well. You're much better than Harry or anyone of them had been." Andromeda said. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Aunt Romie, I'd love to raise children. I would love to be a father. Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you alright?" 

"Why do you ask dear?" She asked.

"You look pale amd tired. If I didn't know better, I think you've put on glamour charm. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Nice eye Draco. I've been a little sick. Old age does that. But I have a while before I fall very ill. I'm sure I can take care of Teddy for a while."

"Would you like me to stay with you? At least until Wednesday I can help during the day. If I'm spared and I don't go to azkaban, I can help permanently. I'll be here during the days to help you. I'd love to help raise Teddy." I said. 

"Draco that would be wonderful. I would love that. And dont worry about your trials dear. I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled. 

Third person pov

The next two days went very eventful. Draco and others spoke to the lawyers and gave their statements. Draco spent two days taking care of Teddy. Aunt Romie told Draco so many stories about her mom and their childhood, about Remus and Dora. Harry came by to play with Teddy once for an hour. Tomorrow Draco has his hearing. Hopefully he'll be able to plead not guilty.


	16. Hogwarts Letter

Draco's POV

"Daddy! Daddy!" I woke up at Teddy yelling.

"I'm up." I say sleepily and sit on the edge of my bed. 

I smile at him and pick him up. He snuggles on my chest. I take my wand and do a cleaning charm on the both of us. I take him down to the kitchen and see what he has ti be fed, then I remember.

"Tilly!" I call out.

My house elf immediately comes and Teddy looks at her and makes excited giggles.

"Hi Tilly. Do you know what toddlers eat?" I ask.

"Yes Master Draco. Tilly take care of many children." Tilly says.

"Oh good. Can you please make some breakfast for Teddy then?" I ask. Tilly nods her head and vanishes. 

I take Teddy to the kitchen and sit on the dining table. I transfigure the chair besides me into a high chair and place Teddy there. When I was a child, you had to earn the place to sit besides your father. I never really got to sit besides him. A reminder of what a looser I was. I make a decision that I'll never let Teddy go through any of such shit. So I settle Teddy besides me. Tilly gets Teddy's breakfast and I ask her to cook something up for me. While she cooks my breakfast, I feed Teddy. Its a task and Teddy plays with his food a lot but I manage to feed him half of his breakfast.

"Woah this will take time to get used to." Pansy says as she enters the kitchen. I let out a chuckle. 

"Woah! There's a kid in this room." Belle says. "Oh yeah I forgot your a dad now." She says and sits next to Pansy. Tilly makes pancakes for everyone and everyone eats.

Once we are done with breakfast, I take Teddy up for a bath. Then I ask Pansy to look at him while I had a quick shower.

I take Teddy in my arms.

"Teddy. How about we go shopping? I have to buy clothes and essentials for you." I tell and he just snuggles on my chest. 

We floo to Diagon Alley. I go to a shop that is specially made for kids. I go in and take a trolley. With the help of the helper, I buy some diapers for Teddy. Then I let Teddy choose whatever cups and plates he wants. He selects a set of pink cups and plates. An old witch gives me a dirty look seeing that im buying Teddy, a boy, pink stuff. I glare at her, daring her to tell me something about it. she understands and looks away. I buy some clothes for him as well. I buy a high chair, bibs, towel, few onsies. This shop has muggle clothing as well so I get some muggle clothes for him as well. Teddy kept changing his hair colour to the colours that attracted him. I go to the pay.

The cashier looks at me shocked. I feel my cheeks burning. "T ten galleons Sir." She says and stares at the bill. Does she thinks I won't be able to pay this?

I take out my wallet and hand her the galleons, magic the bags to become small, stuff them in my pocket and walk out of the store.

"Teddy, do you want toys?" I ask him.

"Toys! Daddy toys!" He says excitedly. 

I go to a toy store that has magic as well as muggle toys. I let Teddy select whatever he wants. He takes stuffed unicorn, monkey, dog, cat, tiger, lion, zebra, elephant. Then he takes a few barbies and ken dolls. Then he takes a car he can drive. He takes blocks and a play kitchen. I take some play food to go with the kitchen and some dinosaurs and a quidditch broom for toddlers.

Once we are done selecting all the toys I go to the cashier. She smiles at me and then looks at the bill. She looks at the bill and her eyes widened as well. I guess its because they think I'm spending a lot of money. Which of course I am because my son deserves the best. I pay eight galleons and twenty sickles then take the toys amd leave with Teddy.

I come home and ask Tilly to cook lunch for Teddy. 

"Dray, there's a letter for you." Belle says, looking concern. 

I take the letter. Its from Hogwarts. They've called all of us back to complete our seventh year. Which means that Belle will now be our classmate. I would love to go to Hogwarts again and complete my education but that isn't possible with Teddy being here.

"You won't be coming right?" She asks.

"Its not possible Bee. I can't leave Teddy and I don't think I'll be able to take Teddy there. I want you to go but and complete your education. Did everyone get their letter?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're all planning to go Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy stuff for school." She says.

"I'll get some money for you to buy your stuff. Take the best stuff Buzzy Bee." I say and kiss her forehead. She kisses my cheek leaves. She fakes a smile but she understands. 

I feed lunch to Teddy and then have some for myself. Then I give Teddy a shower and put him to nap. I think I should take him to meet Aunt Romie tomorrow. I take a parchment and write to Aunt Romie. I apologize for not being able to come today because I had to take Teddy shopping. Then I write another letter to Headmistress McGonagall, telling her that I won't be able to attend Hogwarts and complete my education because I have to raise Teddy. I give Maleficent the letters and she flies away. Rest of the days go with us playing with Teddy. 

I wake up the next day and follow the same routine. I feed Teddy then give him a bath. Teddy is playing when Maleficent comes to me and drops a letter. Teddy laughs looking at Maleficent. Maleficent goes closer to Teddy and nibbles his ears affectionately. Teddy strokes that black owl's head. Maleficent gives a satisfied hoot and then flies away. Teddy turns his hair jet black and tries to hoot like Maleficent and I laugh. Teddy is good with creatures. I open the letter and Aunt Romie says it's fine. I'll take Teddy after lunch to meet her.

"Dray! Look at this!" Belle and Pansy come to me running and hands me the Daily Prophet.

The Daily Prophet is filled with articles about me. There are articles about me not being a death-eater but a hero, about me being a father to Harry's godchild. In which Harry has said that he's glad I'm raising Teddy and that I'll be a great father. There are articles about Belle and rest of my friends as well. This is a good news. This means that my name is cleared. I'm no longer known as a death-eater but a war hero along with the golden trio. Belle gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

An owl comes and drops a letter. Belle gives it a treat and it flies away. Its a Hogwarts letter. I open it and read.

Dear Mr Malfoy

I understand that there is a special situation about you raising your son. I invite you to be here by 2 pm today to discuss this issue and sort out a solution so that you are able to complete your last year at Hogwarts.

Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall

"Sort out? I'm not gonna leave Teddy to some babysitter for a year if that's what she's gonna say." I tell Belle.

"Its McGonagall Dray. I doubt she'll say something so stupid." Belle says.

"Go and meet her. If some sensible solution does come up, you'll be able to come Hogwarts with us." Pansy says. "We're leaving with the guys to do school shopping now. Only a week is left. We'll see you later okay?" 

"Did you take the money I had kept?" I asked Bee.

"Yeah Dray. Bye." She kisses my cheek.

"You're both looking pretty." I smile. Belle is wearing a one sided off shoulder top and black shorts with sneakers. Pansy is wearing skinny jeans with a nice top. Belle winks and they run away.

I pack a bag with Teddy's extra clothes, his bib, couple toys and extra diaper. I ask Tilly to pack his lunch and then take him to meet Aunt Romie. He plays a little with Aunt Romie and we talk about how smooth everything is going. I don't tell her about Hogwarts because I don't want her to worry. She looks more sick and tired. I doubt she'll last long. Only two minutes left to 2 pm. I say goodbyes and then floo to McGonagall's office with Teddy.

"Aah, Mr Malfoy. May I?" She says looking at Teddy excitedly. I smile and hand Teddy to her. He looks at McGonagall and changes his hair black like hers. She let's out a chuckle. "Please have a seat." She says and sits on her side of the table, Teddy still in her arms.

"Professor, I would love to complete my last year at Hogwarts, but I doubt there is any way I can come. I can't leave Teddy alone." I say.

"Daddy! Hat! Daddy look hat!" Teddy says looking at McGonagall's hat.

"Yes Teddy. Hat." I say.

"Mr Malfoy. I have a solution for the both of you. I know this is a special case so I'm ready to make a special arrangements. The seventh years and eight years will have one common room and dorms, no matter the house. We have built up a new tower just for you all. I am willing to construct two more rooms. You and Teddy will be having your own adjoining rooms. If you can get a helper to help you babysit Teddy while you are in your classes then you both can live here. Also Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince have agreed to look over Teddy on regular basis while you will be attending classes. Will that be okay for you?" She says.

I look at her with my jaw slightly dropped. I immediately get my posture back. Live in Hogwarts with Teddy? That would be amazing. 

"Professor that would be amazing. I have my house elf to help me with Teddy and if Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince are ready to help then I'll be more than happy to attend Hogwarts." I said.

"Well then that's settled. Welcome back Mr Malfoy." She smiles at me.

"Daddy! Daddy up!" Teddy calls me to pick him up. 

Professor McGonagall gives me Teddy and he snuggles in my chest and yawns. He falls asleep on my chest immediately. 

"Draco." I hear Snape's voice call. My eyes widened and I looked around. I saw a portrait of Snape.

"Sev?" I look at my godfather's portrait.

"I'm proud of you Draco." He tells with a slight smile. "Make sure he isn't raised the way we were. You'll be an good father." 

"Thank you Sev. Thank you for looking after me." I smile at him.

I say my goodbyes and get home. I write a letter to Harry asking when is he going for school shopping so that we both can go together. At night I finally put Teddy to sleep and go to sleep myself.


	17. Coming Out

Third person pov

The morning was same as last, Draco being a father to Teddy. While almost everybody sat on the breakfast table, Harry floo himself in. 

"Good morning love." Harry smiled at Draco and Draco blushed.

Harry sat next to Draco and kissed his cheek. Belle entered the kitchen and sat in front of Harry and next to Pansy. They all waited while Tilly to serve breakfast.

"Belle." Draco said. "Don't slouch and please take your elbows of the table. How many times do I have to remind you? Its not polite to keep your hands in the table like that." 

"Yes Father." Belle said giving him death glares.

"Don't look at me like that. There's nothing wrong with learning basic etiquettes. It helps you remain graceful and keep your head held high even when you are completely not together. Also it is basic manners one must learn. You're a Malfoy now, you have to be graceful." Draco explained.

Belle looked at Pansy.

"Is it too late to burn the adoption papers?" Belle asked her.

"You're lucky he's sweet and gentle. It was terrible for us. We had to learn it the hard way. My parents used to torture me physically for me to learn this." Pansy said. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Belle almost yelled in shock. Pansy just gave a weak smile.

"I was slapped and beaten on so many occasions for not remembering the etiquettes." Pansy said.

"To drill the table manners in my head, I was not allowed food for whenever I forgot the table etiquettes. Oh I spent so many days starving." Draco said.

"That's horrible!" Harry said. Harry knew how it was to be starved. He never wanted himself or anyone else ever to go through it.

Belle thought that it really explains the start of Draco's eating problems. He still ate only little to keep him alive. Just few more bites than before. 

"Remember the walking classes? Those were the worst." Theo said.

"Oh god I hated those." Blaise said.

"I had to use up all of my will power to not kill that bitch. For a groomer she was pretty terrible. So fucking rude." Pansy said.

"Language Pansy! And yeah she was terrible. I hated her from every fiber of my body." Draco said. 

"Walking classes?" Harry asked.

"We had a groomer who used to teach us many things like walking gracefully and appropriate conversations and ballroom dancing etc. Basically princess stuff." Theo explained.

"You know how girls are taught to walk on heels with balancing books? That were walking classes. I'll never put my Teddy through that shit." Draco said.

"That's so... I don't know what to say." Belle said.

"I hated the writing lessons just as much. I mean I could write cursive before I even knew what the words meant." Blaise said.

"They literally ruined our childhood. I was seven and I was forced to stop having pink things because I had to be a grown up before even I was eleven. I remember all my soft toys being destroyed so that I can act as an adult. Apparently having toys is for babies, which apparently me, a seven year old, wasn't." Pansy laughed a fake laugh.

"Oh I remember that there was this pink robe I really liked and I wanted it. I was beaten up so bad at home for even thinking about it. Because according to them, pink is not for boys. Stupid gender roles." Draco said.

"Draco, I think you'll look really cute in pink. I definitely want to see you in pink." Harry said excitedly. Draco blushed. 

When the breakfast was over, Draco and Harry gave Teddy a bath. Draco was all dressed up but he went to meet Belle instead.

"Bee, I need to say something." He said nervously. Belle raised her eyebrows. "Do you think it is wrong if a boy likes wearing girly clothes? Like panties or crop tops?" 

"Nah its cool. They're just clothes. Why?" Belle asked. Draco didn't say anything. "Omg you like being girly? Draco that's so cute. I think you will rock a crop top." Belle said hugging Draco.

"What do you think Harry will say?" He asked.

"Draco only Harry knows what he'll say. I don't care if he's the golden one. If you like being girly and he doesn't appreciate that about you then he isn't the one. Although I have a feeling he might actually like that. I think you must talk to him." Belle assured him.

"I'm just scared. Things are going good between us. I don't wanna lose him." Draco mumbled.

"Draco if you lose him for being yourself then he never was the one for you to have. You deserve to be with someone who let's you be you and loves that about you. Go talk to him." Belle explained.

"Hmm. I think I will." Draco said.

"Now." Belle demanded.

Draco left and went to his room where Harry was playing with Teddy.

"Potter, we need to talk." Draco said.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, Potter, I, I like painting my nails and wearing eye liner and dressing up a bit girly. I want to be able to do that with you. Its something I am. I need to know if you have problem with it?" Draco said it all really fast.

Harry just stared at him blankly for few seconds then smiled.

"Draco, I need to tell you some things that I think Teddy shouldn't hear so give me a second." Harry put Teddy in his crib then cast a silencing charm. "Draco, I would absolutely love to see you wearing panties and then fuck you after removing them from my mouth. We are so buying you panties and girly tops today from muggle London once we're done school shopping. You're wearing them on our first date." Harry said grinning then kissed Draco deep.

"Thanks Potter." That was all Draco managed to say.

Draco and Harry went shopping along with Teddy. Draco got a few stares from people who didn't believe Draco was on the site if light, but no one did anything as Harry was besides him, holding hands at all time. They carried Teddy turn by turn. Once they were done shopping for school, they went back to Nott Manor to dump all the stuff. Draco begged Pansy and Theo to babysit Teddy while he went to muggle London with Harry. When Pansy agreed, the apparated.

Harry took Draco in Victoria Secret. The store was filled with pretty lingeries. Harry selected a few lace panties of different colours. Blue, black, red, pink, green, etc. He even selected few matching lace nighties that only reached till Draco's mid thigh. Harry paid for all of it even when Draco insisted he would. Then Harry took Draco to Sephora. Draco bought all the best eye liners and nail paints. Harry even insisted in buying some lipstick for their private times. Harry couldn't wait to see Draco all dolled up. He got hard at the mere thought of it. After all the shopping and a lot of snogging, Harry took Draco to a restaurant for dinner. Draco didn't remember when was the last time he felt so free and happy. 

After dinner they reached home. Pansy saw all the stuff, smiled at Draco and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you can be yourself. How about you both have a good night now. I'll take care of Teddy tonight." Pansy smiled.

Draco kissed Teddy good night and gave a hug to Pansy. He took Harry by his hand and ran to his room. He asked Harry to wait while he gave Pansy Teddy's favorite blanky and dinosaur soft toy. 

Draco came back and sat besides Harry. He didn't look at him and instead looked at the ground.

"Potter, I'm ready." He said blushing, still looking down.

"Draco, are you sure? We haven't even been to a date yet." Harry asked.

Draco looked him in the eyes before he spoke. "Potter, I don't need a date to be ready for you. It was you Potter. It was always you. I'm ready."

"Draco, I've never done this before, I mean, with a bloke. Have you?" 

"I've done stuff. Not everything but some stuff. Are you ready?" 

"For you Draco, always." 

"There is lube in that drawer." Draco pointed the drawer.

Draco selected one nighty and panties, eye liner and a lipstick and left for the bathroom to dress up.


	18. All The Rough Sex

Third person pov

Harry casts silencing charms and locks the door then lays on the bed waiting. Draco comes out wearing a black lace nighty, black lace panties, eye liner and red lipstick. Harry looks at him and he immediately gets hard. Harry gets up and walks towards Draco. He kisses Draco wildly and forces his tongue down in his throat. 

Harry grabs Draco's neck and forces him on his knees. Draco obeys. Harry opens his pants and throws them aside. Draco takes his slender fingers and slides Harry's underwear down. He looks at Harry's semi hard dick, then he looks Harry straight in the eyes and takes his hardness in his mouth. Draco starts sucking Harry in a slow rhythm.

"Ummhhh Malfoy." Harry moans. 

Harry grabs Draco by his hair and starts forcing himself in his mouth faster. Draco could feel Harry's hardness getting harder and bigger. Harry thrusts himself in Draco's throat so hard and fast that Draco gags. His mascara stained tears roll down his eyes. Harry is too much for him but he still doesn't stop and continues to gag on Harry's cock. While gagging, Draco uses his tongue to give Harry sweet sensations. 

Harry let go of Draco and looks at him. Draco's face is stained with tears.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks. Draco nods. "You want to continue?" Draco nods a yes.

Harry picks up Draco bridal style and puts him on the bed. He gives Draco a kiss then removes Draco's nightie. He stares at Draco with lust in his eyes. Harry tells Draco to lie on his stomach. He spreads Draco's legs and kneels between them. He kisses Draco's neck and slowly kisses his way to Draco's lower back. He them takes a part of the panties in his mouth and pulls it down. Draco raises up a little so that the panties could be removed without much trouble. 

Once Harry removed Draco's panties, he started to kiss Draco's ass. He then started to lick Draco's hole and slowly worked his tongue inside. Draco let out pleasurable moans. After fucking Draco with his tongue, Harry took some lube and applied it in and around Draco's hole. He then pushed one finger inside Draco and slowly kept going in and out. Then He put another finger but kept the slow pace. Harry put another finger and Draco's moans kept getting louder. After a few minutes of fingering, Harry applies lube on himself and slowly enters Draco. 

Harry started with slow thrusts, slowly going in and out of Draco. Teasing Draco with the slowness.

"Harry, please." Draco begged.

"Beg for it." Harry said as he tugged Draco's hair.

"Harry, please, please."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You. Faster. Please Harry. Please." 

Harry smirked and slowly picked up his pace. Soon he was thrusting in Draco fast and deep. Draco let out cries and moans of the pleasure and pain he felt. After good ten minutes of fucking, Harry took out his cock from Draco and came on his ass. 

"Wait here." Harry said and went to the bathroom.

He came out with some tissues and wiped all the cum from Draco's ass. He lay next to Draco and stretched his arms. Draco instantly went and lay his head on Harry's chest. Harry locked his arms around Draco and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm sore but that's good. This was brilliant Potter." Draco smiled.

"So when you're begging I'm Harry and rest of the time I'm Potter?" Harry smirked. 

Draco blushed and his cheeks turned pink.

"Even you called me Malfoy. That was really hot though." Draco blushed.

Harry gave Draco a small peck on his lips.

"You look really hot in lingerie Draco. But I don't think you should wear panties regularly. I won't be able to control myself then." Harry smiled.

"You know I wont say no to you." Draco smiled back.

"Oh no I know you won't. You'll beg a lot though. I love hearing you beg." Harry smirked and Draco blushed more.

Harry took the comforter and placed it on them. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

______________________________________

Belle's POV

"Where's Draco?" I asked Pansy.

Pansy, Theo and Blaise we're playing with Teddy.

"Losing his virginity." Pansy smiled.

I gave her a knowing smile. It had been so fucking long since I've had some action. I miss having sex. I definitely want to have some right now. I look at Blaise. His dark skin is looking so soft. The kiss during spin the bottle was so hot. I'd definitely like to have some action with him. I bite my lip thinking about us having sex. I forget that I'm staring at Blaise and realize he's smirking at me. I blush, still biting my lip.

Blaise gets up and starts walking towards his room. My eyes follow him. He stops and looks at me, then he motions me to come. Glad to know we're both on the same page. I give him a mischievous smile, still biting my lip. Without saying anything else, I follow Blaise.

Blaise opens his door and holds it for me to enter. I enter his room and wait. He closes the door behind me and stands besides me. I feel him cast silencing charms. He takes my hair and puts it all on one side. He kisses my neck.

"Do you want it?" He asks. 

I nod a yes.

"We both are into same shit Belle. You know how to answer. Be a good girl and answer the right way." He days in a stern and dominating voice.

My heart starts beating faster.

"Do you want it?" He asks again.

"Yes Sir." I manage to say in a weak voice.

He is still standing behind me. He tugs my hair and pulls my head behind. I yelp.

"I can't hear you." He says smirking.

This fucker is a tease. I should've known.

"Yes Sir." I manage to say a little louder than before. My breathing is still fast.

He pulls my hair more tighter and my head is completely pulled behind. He kisses my neck even more. Im glad there's no kissing on the lips. We both are same that way, we prefer not to kiss when it's meaningless fling.

"Strip." He orders and I obey. 

I start undressing and he walks towards his dresser. I hear him open and close a drawer. I remove every clothing except my panties. He comes back and stands behind me again. He takes my hands and then he starts tying my wrists with a tie. He ties my wrists really tight. He gets back and looks at me, taking every inch of my body through his eyes. I can feel his gaze and I look down on the floor. My cheeks burn with blushing.

He takes me by my hair and slowly takes me towards the bed. He makes me lay on my back. Its uncomfortable to lay like that because my hands are tied behind my back. He removes my panties.

"Open your mouth." He orders and I obey.

He rolls my panties and pushes it in my mouth, like a gag. He kisses my neck and I moan. His fingers touch all around my pussy, teasing me. I spread my legs. He teases me by just exploring outside my pussy then I suddenly feel the sting of a spank. I moan in pain. He spanks my pussy again, harder this time. I feel the urge to close my legs but I know better than to do that. He kisses my neck and works his way towards my boobs. He then sucks my right boob and I feel his teeth biting my nipples. He bites more and it hurts. I love this pain. He spanks my pussy again and I moan on this painful pleasure of biting and spanking. 

He starts to suck my other boob and bites this nipple as well, while he pinches my other nipple painfully. I moan through my gag. 

He takes out his pants and underwear. He pulls me up by my hair and I'm kneeling on the bed in front of him. He takes out my panties from my mouth and lays down. I immediately know what I'm suppose to do. I bend down, trying not to fall as my wrists are tied. I then slowly start sucking. I stop and look at him, his dick still in my mouth. I lick his dick with my tongue and play with it while his dick is still in my mouth. He moans in pleasure. He starts getting harder and bigger and more bigger. Its the biggest I've ever had. I start sucking faster, taking it deep and gagging hard on it. He catches my hair and pushes me more deep. I cough, its too much for me but I can't do anything, my hands are tied. I love this feeling of helplessness. He thrusts more deep and fast in my mouth and gag. I need to breath. He stops and takes his dick out of my mouth. 

He helps me up and makes me kneel on the floor. He again puts his cock in my mouth and chokes my neck with both his hands while I suck and gag. Its getting difficult as more time passes to suck but I do the best I can even if I can't breath. He chokes me harder and removes his dick after a while. His hands are still on my neck, choking me. I can't breath at all. He kisses me and I fight for air. Then He loosens his hands on my neck but doesn't leave it and I try to breath as much as I can. 

He is a sadist and I'm a masochist. He loves to torment and I love to obey. After giving me five seconds to breath he again tightens his hands around my neck and chokes me again.

"Do you want to get fucked little whore?" He asks. 

I try to say yes but I'm not able to. His hands are tightly wrapped around my neck and I'm breathless. I manage to make some noise trying to say yes. He laughs. Its so humiliating, I love it. He loosens his grip and I grasp for air and cough.

"Do you wanna get fucked my baby slut?" He asks again.

"Ye- yes." I manage to say coughing.

He pulls me by my hair again and pushes my upper half on the bed. I arch my ass up so he has easy access. I hear the plastic of condom get ripped. He catches my hair with one hand and I feel him enter my pussy. He's going slow first and I moan in the slow pleasure. Slowly he increases his pace and I can feel it till my stomach. I move my hips according to his rhythm and moan in pleasure. He then bends down and he fishhooks my mouth from both his hands and fucks me more faster. My mouth hurts from being pulled apart but I don't complain. 

I try to say something through the gag but I'm not able to. He removes his hands.

"Please Sir, can I cum?" I ask.

"No. Don't you dare." He says in a stern voice while still fucking.

"Please. I'm so close. Please." I beg.

"I said no." He growls. 

After a minute I whine.

"I can't control anymore. Please, please." I beg and he slows down.

He ruined my orgasm. I whine in need. I wanted to come but he wants to keep me on edge. He fucks me so slow for another minute. He starts fucking me fast again and I feel myself get close to an orgasm again but before I can ask, he cums. He removes his cock from me and helps me stand. He gives me a small peck on the lips then unties my wrists.

Oh sweet release. My hands are a bit numb because of the tying. He smirks at me. Ugh, sadists. They love orgasm denials. They love to keep the submissives on edge and whiny. I love orgasm denial as well so I can't really complain.

"Sleep here?" He asks.

"No fucking way. You know I don't sleep with anyone. I just fuck." I remind him.

"Okay then." He says and kisses my cheek. 

We both wear our clothes. Just as I'm about to say bye, he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Don't you fucking dare touch yourself. That's up to me now. No orgasms and definitely no touching your pussy. You touch it only while you're cleaning. I'd rather you be a needy bitch for me." He says.

I bit my lip. Fuck. I can say no. I can say I don't get owned. I can say i don't need a dominant. But fuck.

"Yes Sir." I end up saying. Well, fuck. I say and run to my room.

Great. I've managed to be without a dominant since I found out about my kink and now, just like that, I gave my freedom to Blaise. I became his submissive. I was supposed to be free, but now, I gave myself to him. I'm scared but I can't help feel excited. I take a shower and somehow manage just to clean myself and not do anything more. I listen to Blaise and don't do anything. Now let's see what happens.


	19. Starving

Draco's POV

"Traitor!" The Dark Lord yells while I'm all tied up. Harry is laying on the floor, almost lifeless. 

"Get up Harry, please. Please don't leave me." I cry. "Please, let him go. I'll do anything. Please let him go." I beg.

"You're a traitor Draco. You will see his filthy blood spill and you'll see him die a slow, painful death." Dark Lord laughs. "Crucio!" 

Harry's yells can be heard in the entire mannor. 

"Avara kadavra!" A green light appears 

I jolt awake. I see green eyes staring at me in concern. Harry! I immediately pull him for hug and sob on his chest.

"You wanna tell me what you saw?" He asked, stroking my back.

"You... You... Dead. Dark Lord. I couldn't save you." I managed to say in between sobs.

"Its okay Draco. I'm here. It was just a dream." He says and kisses the top of my head.

We lay like that for a while and someone knocks the door. I put on some joggers and open the door while Harry runs to the lou. Its Pansy carrying a very awake Teddy.

"Daddy!" He looks like he's about to cry. 

I take Teddy in my arms and he calms down.

"Did you finally loose your v-card?" She smirks.

"Sodd off." I blush.

"Oh my god Draco details!" She squeaks.

"Later Pansy. Promise. Go now." I say. She kisses my cheek, then kisses Teddy's cheek and leaves.

"Pansy." I call out and she turns. "Thank you." I say. She winks and vanishes.

I go back to my bed and sit there with Teddy in my arms. Harry comes back dressed in his jeans. Oh his abs on his dark skin. He's just so fucking sexy.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" He smirks.

"Oh yes I do." I grin.

He sits next to me and kisses Teddy's head. I do a quick cleaning charm on all of us. He wears his shirt and and I wear mine. We go down with Teddy in my arms for breakfast.

Belle's POV

Draco, Harry and Teddy are finally here. Draco settles Teddy in his high chair and Harry sits next to Draco. All Draco eats is just few spoons of scrambled eggs. This man has to fucking eat!

"Is that it?" I ask Draco annoyed. Everyone looks at me. "Is that it Draco?" I asked. He knows what I'm talking about.

"Bee." He says soft.

"Don't. Just don't talk to me." I say and get up. I don't want to see him now.

"Bee don't do that." I hear him say.

"Why are you even eating that? Why don't you just starve to death?" I yell.

"Bee, you know it's difficult." 

"Difficult my ass Draco. Its a fucking disorder. You need help!" I yell. 

Teddy starts crying. Harry takes Teddy and leaves the kitchen. So do everyone else.

"There's nothing wrong with me Belle." He says softly but with stern voice.

"I didn't say there's something wrong with you. Draco you lived on an apple a day. You barely eat now as well. Your ribs are visible. You're very skinny. You have an eating problem and you have to get it checked." I say slowly.

"I don't have any problems." He almost yells.

"Draco, we all have been through shit. I know what you've been through. I was there for half of it. There's nothing wrong with you. You just have an eating disorder. Its very unhealthy. I know you don't want to admit it but if you care even a little bit about me or your son or any of us, you'll accept that you have a starving problem. And you'll get help for it. That's all I have to say." I say and run for my room.

Third person pov

Harry enters the kitchen with Teddy. Draco is sitting on his chair, his food untouched. Belle was right. His ribs were visible, he was just too distracted to think anything about it.

"I know what you're feeling." Harry said.

"Potter." Draco warned.

"Ever since I can remember, I was starved very often. The muggles I was with, my aunt and uncle, they starved me for days. Sometimes I just lived on one toast for two three days. I've gone weeks without food. The first time I ever had a proper meal was on my first day of Hogwarts. That was the first time I ever had real food and to my hearts content." Harry said.

Draco looked at him with his eyes wide and concern.

"As time passed, I started starving myself. Thats the only state I thought was acceptable for me. It was because I was so used to be starved, Draco but I did have a problem. I was in denial. So are you right now. Baby steps Dray. Just start having a little more than you used to. I can help you. I overcame it." Harry assured Draco.

Draco looked at his food and then started sobbing. So many emotions were hitting Draco together. Guilt, anger, denial, acceptance, denial again, anger at those muggles, anger at himself, guilt for making people he love upset. Harry settled Teddy on his armchair and then held Draco while he sobbed.

Pansy, Blaise and Theo were outside Belle's room as soon as she shut the door behind her. They knocked. She just wanted to be left alone. They knocked again. She groaned and opened the door.

"Bee, we're here if you need anything, okay?" Pansy said, kissed her cheek and left.

Theo did the same. Blaise was still there. He shut the door behind him. He held her hand and led her to bed. He sat her down then sat besides her.

"You okay?" He asked. 

"I'll be fine." Belle said, taking a deep breath. "Can we do something?" She asked as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Belle stop." He said and caught her hand. "You can't use sex as coping mechanism. Its unhealthy. You need to talk Bee." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled with gritted teeth. "Why would I want to talk about my feelings when I can just ignore them, have sex and move on. Next time someone asks you sympathy sex Blaise, just give them." 

She gets up and starts to leave. He catches her by her waist and kisses her neck.

"Its not you who decides when you have sex, kitten. Its me. And now you just sit here and calm down. And don't fucking dare touch down there. Come to me in thirty minutes and if I see that your calm enough then I'll decide what to do." He growls and then leaves.

Belle groans in frustration but apparently that is exactly what she needed. Blaise knew that is what she needed. Belle wanted release and she wanted the touch but she knew better than to disobey. She opened the window and lit a cigarette.

Draco's POV

"I'll start eating a little more. I can't promise much, but I will eat a little more than I do." I say.

"Its not me you have to promise this little dragon." Harry says. 

I give him a peck on his lip and leave to find Belle. I knock her door and she opens it. 

"I'll start slow. I'll start eating a little more. Baby steps." I tell her.

She makes her cigarette vanish with wandless magic and gives me a tight hug. I hug back. She smiles at me and I leave to find my boyfriend and son.

Belle's POV

As soon as Draco leaves, I leave for Blaise's room. I can't help but feel myself getting drawn go him. I knock his door.

"Come in." He says.

I open his door and enter. My heart starts beating fast. He looks at me sternly then with a flick of his wand, closes the door behind me. He's sitting on his bed.

"Strip." He orders. I obey and start undressing myself. 

He is fully clothed and I stand completely naked in front of him. He scans me up and down. He gets out of the bed and walks towards me. He bends me down and I'm bent down, my upper body on support of the bed. I hear some noise.

"Count." He says and I feel a sting. He spanked me with his belt.

"O- one." I manage to say.

Another hard hit on my ass. I flinch.

"T... T... Two." I stutter.

Another hard hit. Then another. Each one more painful than the last. After fifteen hits, he stops. I let out a soft sob. He holds me and takes me to bed. He lays and I lay my head on top of his chest. I can feel his hardness but I know he won't do anything. Not right now at least. He kisses my hair and we just lay like that for a while.


	20. First Day Of Last School Year

[Time Skip to first day of school.]

Third person pov

Draco is really anxious to go back to school. Arrangements have been made for him and Teddy. Draco and the gang are walking along with Harry and his friends. They've all gotten a little close. Harry and Draco hold hands while they reach platform 9 and 3 quarters. They were soon bombarded with press which they tried very hard to avoid. 

They all went in train and selected two compartments. Draco kept his stuff in the compartment where Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Belle had kept but soon he went to his boyfriend's compartment. As soon as he reached, Harry smiled.

"Every year you come to my compartment. The only difference this time is that you're coming as my boyfriend. Still a git, but my git." Harry laughed as he went to kiss Draco. Draco kissed back. 

Ginny gives Draco and Harry a hug then leaves the compartment. She opens the compartment besides and it's the one with Theo in it. She looks at Theo and blushes.

"Sorry. I was searching for Luna and Neville." She said.

"We don't mind. You can uh, you uh, you can join us. Only if you want to." Theo stuttered. 

Belle couldn't help but snort. Theo gave her a glare then looked back at Ginny.

"I don't mind." She said and sat besides Theo. 

That moment Luna walks in. 

"Hello guys." She says in her dreamy voice and Pansy almost chokes on the water she was drinking. "Oh dear. Pansy are you alright?"

"Yeah." Pansy manages to say while coughing. Belle laughs even more.

"Why don't you join us Luna? There's space between Pansy and me." Belle offers.

Luna smiles and sits besides Pansy. She smiles and Pansy and Pansy smiled back. Theo and Ginny start talking about quidditch. Belle is reading a book. Blaise is having a nap. Luna is telling Pansy all about nargles and wrackputs and other weird creatures while Pansy listens in awe. In the compartment besides, Ron and Hermione are talking to Draco and Harry about career choices while Teddy is changing his hair colours excitedly, looking outside the window. 

They all walk towards the great hall. Draco gets some death glares as many people still don't believe that he was at their side all along. 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville sit on the Gryffindor table. They find out that Dean and Seamus are dating. Dean is bisexual while Seamus is gay. Belle sits on the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Teddy sit on the Slytherins table. For the first time people look at Draco more than Harry as Draco has a little metamorphosis Teddy with him.

"Students, there has been a change this year. All the seventh years and eight years will be having same classes. All the seventh years and eight years will have their own tower and their own table. They will no longer be a part of specific houses. This is as a part of inter house interaction. So I ask all seventh and eight year students to join the empty table there." McGonagall said as she pointed towards an empty table. 

Not many people were there as many students didn't come back after the war. There were almost just thirty to forty people, mixing all the four houses and two years. There weren't many students in first year as well. After the sorting ceremony and the feast was done, all the last year's went to their new tower. The tower had the colours of all four houses mixed. They all were pretty tired so all went in their dorms.

Belle, Pansy and Luna shared one dorm. Hermione, Ginny, Hannah shared another dorm. Harry, Ron, Theo and Blaise shared one dorm. Draco and Teddy had their own adjoining rooms. 

Harry joined Draco to his room and they were soon playing with Teddy and kissing in between. Ron had went to see his girlfriend. Neville came to their room to see Harry and Ron but was greeted by Blaise and Theo. Blaise and Theo invited him in and sat talking. Neville had already visited Hannah and she she was tired, she had slept immediately. Belle continued reading her book while Pansy and Luna sat on one bed talking about their different upbringing.

Ginny was worried about something but she didn't show. She left Hermione and Ron alone and went out. It was almost one a.m. and she was wandering around the castle. She banged on to Theo. 

"Ginny? What are you doing out so late?" He asked. 

Ginny couldn't stop herself and started sobbing. Theo was worried. He held her asking what's wrong.

"I lost my hearing aids. I can't hear anything Theo. I don't know what to do. I can't find them." She sobbed. 

Theo wiped her tears and caught her hand. He took her to Draco's room as he knew Harry would be there. A very sleepy Draco opened the door but was suddenly wide awake as he saw a very distressed Ginny. They woke Harry up and Ginny explained what's wrong. Theo asked Harry to tell Ginny that he will take Ginny to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get her new hearing aids. Harry signed it to Ginny. Ginny signed back something and they talked in sign language.

"I'll give you money tomorrow for the hearing aid and I'll talk to McGonagall. The first thing you both will do in the morning is go and get her the aids please?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't worry. About the money as well. I'll take care of it." Theo assured.

"Its not that Theo. Ginny is very self respective. After everything we've been through, she's finally comfortable taking money from me. She will not accept anyone elses money. Not even if Hermione or Luna offered. And she'll definitely get a job or save up to give me the money back. So take the money from me okay?" Harry explained.

"Well, if that's how she feels then I'll respect that. Okay Harry. I'll take the money." He says.

Theo then escorts Ginny back to her dorm. They see Ron and Hermione sleeping on Hermione's bed. Hannah is asleep on her bed. Theo helps Ginny on her bed and put covers on her. He very poorly manages to sign that they will leave after breakfast for new hearing aids. Theo finally leaves after Ginny falls asleep then goes to sleep in his dorm. 

Next morning, during breakfast, they all sit together. They all get owls and Pansy gets a mail.

Pansy.

We are so ashamed of you. We kept you after you being a filthy child  
, not even being a proper girl and this is how you repay us? By putting your parents in Azkaban? The parents who didn't kill you off and kept you even after your miserable state. You little faggot. Don't ever dare come back to us. We should've killed you the moment we found out your pathetic condition. You're dead to us.

Parkinsons.

Pansy saw the letter and couldn't stop the tears from coming. She ran to her room. Luna ran behind her. Belle wanted to go too but she thought it would be better for Luna to be there for her. It might get them some way to bond as more than friends. They all exchanged worried looks. 

"She'll be fine." Blaise said.

"I'll still just check on her." Belle said and left.

Theo and Ginny went to speak to McGonagall. She immediately granted permission.

Belle entered their room. Pansy was crying out of her mind. 

"Pansy?" Belle says. She sees that Pansy is crying on Luna's lap. "Pansy, I'll leave you too alone. Just remember that we love you okay?" Belle gives Pansy a kiss on the forehead and leaves. 

"Pansy? You are brave and amazing. You're are all the right things that your parents weren't. But its more than that, isn't it?" Luna says softly, stroking Pansy's back.

"I- I am trans." Pansy sobs. "I have both male and female body parts." 

"You're perfect Pansy. I like you the way you are, no matter what body parts you have or don't have." Luna smiles at her.

"Luna. I, I-" Pansy is cut of my Luna kissing her.

"I like you too." Luna smiled genuinely.

Pansy smiles a huge smile and they have a deep, passionate kiss.

–----------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry drop Teddy with Madam Pince. Tilly is there with him as well. Draco is really worried as it is his first time, leaving Teddy like that. While they were walking, somebody hexes Draco and he falls down. His head hits the floor and he gets a huge gash. Blood starts to flow from the gash. Harry panics and casts few healing spells. He sends a patronus to McGonagall and takes Draco to the hospital wing.

McGonagall is furious. She gets all the students who were there during that time for interrogation. Every student's wands are checked. Belle and Blaise reach the hospital wing worried. Soon, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Hannah come there as well. Draco smiles as he looks that Pansy and Luna are coming hand in hand. The pair is as different as they can be. Pansy wears all dark colours and has black hair, while Luna has pastel aesthetics. They all waited there as McGonagall enters.

"We found the student. It was a fifth year Ravenclaw Melanie Wilson." McGonagall says.

"Do we know why she did it?" Harry asks.

"Of course we do. She doesn't believe in Draco and still sees him as a death-eater." Belle said with gritted teeth. Anger vibrating from her body. Blaise catches her hand, trying to calm her down.

"We are expelling her. I can't afford the children to think they can just get off easy by just getting detention for something like this. But Mr Malfoy, its up to you if you want to put charges or no. If yes then I'll have the aurors come." McGonagall asked.

"No professor. I don't want to put any charges." Draco says. 

He's still upset. He knew this would happen, he just didn't think it will happen too soon.

"Professor, what if they try to hurt Teddy?" Draco asked really worried.

"Madam Pince is very good in duelling. He's in safe hands, I assure you. And after Ms Wilson being expelled, I don't think anyone will try anything extreme. Take care Mr Malfoy. I suggest only one student stay here with him. Rest all go to your classes." McGonagall assures and then leaves.

"I'm staying." Belle says.

"Bee. I'm fine. Don't miss your classes." Draco says. "Just come after your classes are done. Do the evening duty. And get me notes." He smiles.

Belle glares at him at first.

"Fine. But I won't leave in the evening." Belle says. She kisses his forehead.

Blaise catches Belle's hand as soon as they leave the hospital wing. He hugs her and kisses her forehead. They walk together to their classes. Belle holds his arm while walking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Theo and Ginny reach Diagon Alley. Ginny leads the way to the shop where they can get hearing aids. The healer does a few tests on Ginny. Theo holds her hand the entire time and doesn't leave her at all. Ginny doesn't need the hand holding but she appreciates it and likes it as well. She smiles at Theo. When they finally get the hearing aids, Ginny happily grins at Theo.

"So, can you hear me now?" He aska.

"Fuck yes I can!" Ginny squeaks in happiness and gives Theo a tight hug. "Thank you so much Theo for being here. And thanks for not leaving me alone." 

"Its alright. I'm glad I was able to be of service." Theo smiles. 

Theo takes Ginny for lunch.

"So, have you always had hearing problems?" Theo asked stuttering, trying not to offend. He didn't understand how could he ask this without it sounding mean.

"Calm down Theo." Ginny giggles and Theo's shoulders ease. "It happened in fifth year." Ginny explained everything about saving Sirius Black and everything that happened in department of mysteries. 

"Wow! Luna had told Belle that Sirius Black was innocent. I feel bad for the guy. He could never catch a break." Theo expressed.

"Remus, professor Lupin, they were together since their sixth year. They loved each other. Remus was bisexual and Sirius was gay. Remus obviously thought that Sirius had betrayed them and then the truth revealed. They got back together but soon Sirius was killed by Bellatrix. Remus and Tonks bonded over their grief for Sirius and they fell in love." Ginny explained.

"I did not know that!" Theo's jaw dropped. "That means Teddy wouldn't have happened if Sirius was alive!" 

"Teddy would happen anyway. Tonks had agreed to be their surrogate. They were gonna try after the war. If Sirius was alive then Teddy would be living with Remus and Sirius. Ginny explained. "Draco knows this I'm sure."

"Well, he didn't say anything. But he wasn't much for gossip anyway. He wouldn't have said anything unless it wasn't necessary to say."

Ginny and Theo had a good lunch and dessert. After roaming a little bit, they left for Hogwarts. As soon as they reached Hogwarts, they found out what happened. They went to meet Draco. Draco was asleep so Ginny left for her dorm. Theo turned to Harry.

"Potter, can you help me with something?" Theo asks.

Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Can you teach me sign language?" Theo asks. 

Harry smirks. He got a feeling that Theo liked Ginny. He was usually oblivious to the things. He hadn't noticed the way Pansy and Luna looked at each other or that they were holding hands. Ginny however, is his ex girlfriend. So this he immediately understood. He nodded at Theo and they started their lessons immediately.


	21. New Relations

Third person pov

Belle arrived to the hospital wing around 4 P.m. Draco was playing with Teddy. Belle sat on the chair besides Draco's bed.

"Where's Potter?" She asked.

"Went to eat something. He was hungry." Draco replied. "How were classes?" 

"Oh god. Some good some bad. I fucking hate defence against the dark arts. All our school life we had just one teacher who actually I can call teacher." 

"Lupin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He was the best we ever had. He actually knew his shit and was kind and gentle. Fucking sassy and hilarious at the same time. If it wasn't for your so called godfather, he would've been able to teach at least a couple years more." Belle ranted.

"I know it was a dick move." 

"Dick move? It was awful what he did. I mean I knew in like second month about him being a werewolf but he literally outed him. Its because of that ministry made a rule against werewolves. No offence but I hate Snape. He's an asshole. Professor Lupin was amazing. He deserved better." Belle sighed.

"He was pretty amazing. He was my favorite as well. Of course I had to pretend like shit to him because of my father. I kinda wished we had a bond." Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell me Sirius Black and professor Lupin were a thing?" She asked out of the blue.

"Not my place to say. Who told you?" 

"Theo. Ginny told him." Belle answered.

"I'll tell Teddy though when he'll be big enough to understand this." 

"You know, I think Potter grew up to be like Lupin." Belle stated. Draco gave him a questioning look. "Well, Andromeda told us how they all were. She knew the marauders personally. Potter is kind and caring but at the same time he's fucking sassy. He grew up to be Lupin." Belle explained.

"To tell you the truth, I'm ashamed to admit it but if he were alive, I wouldn't have been able to be Teddy's dad." Draco admitted.

"That's shallow, but I understand." Harry said as he entered. Draco flushed. "Its okay little dragon. I understand." He smiled.

"Daddy. Nini." Teddy said and yawned. Draco smiled and started humming. After a while, Teddy was asleep in his arms.

"You really love that kid, don't you." Harry asked. 

"Of course I do. I let him call me Daddy instead of Father." Belle and Potter gave him a questioning look. "My father didn't really held me. I had to call him Father because that was a formal thing to do. Calling him dad would be very personal. Living with him was like living with a person who just takes care of your finance. There never was a personal bond. I won't do that with Teddy. I'll always hug him and let him call me dad. I'll be like a friend. Teddy won't grow up without a dad like I did. And I'd definitely not be an abusive father." Draco explained, hugging Teddy in his arms.

"He's lucky to have you." Belle smiled.

After a long pause, Harry broke the silence. 

"Belle. Why don't you become the defence against the dark arts professor after finishing the teaching studies? As they all talk about you, you will be good at it." Harry said. 

Belle looked at him stunned.

"That's a fantastic idea. Belle is really good in dada. And sorry Potter but she can take you, Hermione and Ron together. She's really good at it. You should do it Bee." Draco agreed.

"There are other ways of killing me you know? No one lasts more than a year. How am I supposed to?" Belle asked.

"You can always try. And if it doesn't work out, you can always be an auror. You're amazing in defence." Draco said.

"Not a bad idea actually. I think I'll talk to McGee about it soon." Belle said.

[Next morning.]

Draco had been discharged from the hospital wing. They all sat in the great hall for dinner. Draco sat next to Harry and gave him a kiss. 

Blaise came and sat next to Belle. As Belle was picking up some strawberries, Blaise kissed her cheek and wished good morning. Belle immediately dropped the strawberries and froze. She wasn't used to romantic stuff. She looked at Blaise and couldn't help blushing. Her expressions still stunned. Pansy couldn't help but laugh at her situation. Belle flushed even more. 

Theo sat in front of Ginny. Ginny smiled at him. Theo signed good morning and Ginny grinned. She signed something to him and Theo looked down embarrassed.

"I don't know sign language that well. I only started to learn it yesterday." He said slowly.

"I think it's really sweet Theo. I can teach you some more after lessons. If you want." Ginny suggested.

"I'd like that." Theo smiled. 

Everyone left for their classes. As they left great hall, Theo and Ginny walked together. 

Belle was walking silently as Blaise held her hand while walking. Belle flinched and looked at him stunned. Blaise smirked and walked ahead, her hand still in his. Belle just followed him wide eyed.

After classes, Belle and Blaise were in the Room of Requirement shagging. Ginny was in Theo's room, teaching him sign language. 

"Ginny." Theo said. "There's this girl I really like. Do you think I should ask her out?" He asked.

Ginny frowned.

"Do you really like her?" She asked.

"I really do. She's beautiful and smart. She doesn't tolerate bullshit, she's fierce and can, as they say, be a man in the relationship but at the same time she can rock pink and be feminine. She's amazing." Theo smiled.

"Well if you really like her so much then you should ask her out." Ginny said giving a weak smile.

"Well then I'm gonna do that now. " Theo said and got up. 

Ginny's heart dropped.

"Ginny, would you like to go on a date with me?" Theo smiled. 

Ginny's eyes lit up and she got up.

"The girl you were just talking about is me?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Yes love." Theo replied.

"I'd love to go out with you!" Ginny yelled in excitement and gave Theo a hug.  
______________________________________

Pansy and Luna were taking care of Teddy as Harry took Draco out for a date. Harry had set up a picnic near the black lake. Draco kissed Harry. Harry sat, resting his back on a tree. Draco sat on his lap, his back resting on Harry. They talked and kissed and talked more. For Draco, his life couldn't be more perfect. He had the boy he loved his entire life as his boyfriend, who loved him back. He had a family, which was Belle and Teddy. He had amazing friends. His life was perfect. 

"Draco, can I ask you a personal question? You can always not answer if you don't want to." Harry asked.

"What is it cupcake?" Draco asked.

"Yesterday, you said your father was abusive. What did you mean?" He asked, looking at the grass. 

"My father, he didn't let me have a childhood. I wasn't allowed to do things children are supposed to do. And if I wanted to do, he would, he would beat me. As I grew up, my punishments started to get darker. I've been crucioed more times than the days I've lived. My life was, it was similar to Sirius Black. I would've run away if I had a place to go to. Running away to Blaise's or Pansy's or Theo's didn't make sense because their parents were the same. Honestly if I had someone like you had the Weasleys to go to, I would've left that house so long ago. Only if I knew about Andromeda, I would've run to her. Then maybe I wouldn't be forced to this dark mark. We would'vee been together so long ago." Draco explained.

Harry thought he was lucky. He had the Weasleys to go to. Weasleys were his family. Sirius had the Potters. He wondered how different things would've been if Draco had someone like this. Guilt started to cloud Harry's head. Maybe if he had took Draco's hand in first year, he would have had the Weasleys to go to as well. 

"I think it's all for better now though. I have you. I have my friends. I have Belle and Teddy. I'm happy now." Draco said. He turned to Harry and kissed.

"Your mother didn't do anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, she did aid me after the punishments, but she never stopped him. She did love me. But I can't forgive her. She didn't stop my father from abusing me. That already makes her not worth of being a mother." Draco stated.

Harry told Draco about how he was abused as well. He told Draco how he was starved and beaten and jailed in that cupboard under the stairs. Slowly the conversation became lighter and they talked about the things they loved. The date ended perfect with good sex in Draco's room.


	22. The Party

Third person pov

Finally it was the weekend. The eight years had decided to throw a party. A lot had happened over that time. Ginny and Theo were dating. Blaise and Belle had become closer. They walked hand in hand and shagged but they hadn't kissed yet.

The dress code was black with their house scarf or tie. The dresses had to be exclusive party wear. Draco was wearing a black shirt with leather pants and Slytherin tie. Harry was wearing black led Zeppelin T-shirt with jeans, leather jacket and tie. Belle was wearing a black crop spegati top with long plain black skirt that was slit on one side till her mid thigh with her ravenclaw scarf. Pansy wore a short black spegati, backless dress. Luna wore a shimmer black top with a cute black shorts. All the boys were dressed similarly. Hermione wore a cute black dress that reached to her knees. Ginny wore a tube top and black pants. 

The party was raging and so many people were drunk except Ginny. Ginny hated drinking. After being possessed by Voldemort, she didn't like the feeling of not having control over her body. So no one forced her to drink. It was past curfew so the music had turned from party music to romantic songs. Ginny and Theo danced alongside Pansy, Luna and Ron, Hermione and Neville and Hannah. Blaise danced with Belle. 

Draco had a drink and suddenly dropped his glass on the floor. Everyone looked at him. He ignored everyone and went to Milicent Bulstrode. He took her by her hair and kissed her. Everyone looked at him in shock. Harry almost had tears in his eyes. Belle pulled him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Belle yelled.

"Kissing her. I love her." Draco said. 

Belle looked at him and sighed.

"Oh for fuck sake. Thats pretty pathetic and cheap Bulstrode!" She yelled at her.

"Don't yell at the love of my life." Draco yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Belle yelled so loud and angry that Draco actually shut up. She turned to Harry who was almost on the verge of crying. "Jesus Christ Potter! Are you this daft? How you survived so many years is a fucking wonder. Take him to Slughorn. He might have an antidote." She yelled at Potter.

"Antidote?" Potter asked with a weak voice.

"God give me patience to not kill anyone today." She said taking a deep breath. "Yes Potter. Antidote. He's been given love potion. So fucking take him to Slughorn." She almost yelled. 

Harry nodded and forced Draco to Slughorn's office.

"Really Bulstrode? You know love potion doesn't make anyone actually fall in love with you right? It just creates an illusion. Why the fuck would you do this?" Belle yelled at her.

Bulstrode backed away a little.

"Because he's mine. I can't let my Draco be a faggot. He will be mine!" She yelled.

At this moment Belle had enough. She glared at Milicent furiously and casted a wandless slug vomiting charm. Milicent started to yell and cry and she ran to the hospital wing. 

"One normal year without any bullshit is all I want. Is that too much to ask for?" Belle sighed. 

Belle turned and looked at Blaise who was looking at her. A Hufflepuff boy, Blaise had hooked up with last year walked to Blaise and kissed him. Blaise pushed him away as soon as he kissed him and looked at Belle. Belle could feel tears forming in her eyes. She turned and ran outside of the common room. Blaise ran behind her.

"Bee stop. Bee. Please listen to me." He said as he managed to catch her. She was crying. "Bee."

"I can't do this Blaise." She said sobbing. "One minute you hold my hand. Next minute we're shagging. I see you flirt with other boys and girls but you blow them off as well. What the fuck is happening between us Blaise? At times you pretend like I'm all you want and at times its like I'm not the only one. Who am I to you Blaise?" She sobs.

A tear rolls down Blaise's eyes.  
"You are my everything Bee. And you're everything I'll ever need. I was afraid a little because I started to fall for you but for you, I'm willing to get disowned by my family. All I want is you." He said and left a sob. 

He closed the distance between their lips and they kissed. The kiss was slow and soft which escalated to wild and passionate.

Blaise broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"Be mine?" He asked. Belle smiled and nodded. 

They walked to the common room together. Belle held his arm and rested her head on his arm while walking. Blaise was really tall for her. As they entered the common room hand in hand, everyone smiled at them.

"Fucking finally." Pansy smirked.

The Hufflepuff boy who kissed Blaise looked at him teary eyed.

"I thought we would be together." He said to Blaise.

"I'm sorry mate. But last we even had a moment was last year. You can't expect to come at me all of a sudden. I like her and I want to be with her. Sorry." Blaise said. 

That Hufflepuff boy ran to his room. They all felt a little bad for him. Blaise smiled at Belle and they sat on the armchair.

"This is one eventful party." Neville remarked and all started laughing.

______________________________________

Harry reached Slughorn's office with Draco and knocked. 

"Harry! Is everything okay?" Slughorn asked from the little opening on his door.

"Someone fed him love potion Sir." Harry explained. 

Slughorn opened the door and Harry settled Draco on a chair.

"I want to go to the love of my life." Draco sobbed with tears. "Why wont you let me?" 

Harry couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. He wanted to hex the shit out of that cow Bulstrode but he even wanted to laugh at Draco. His situation and his behavior was funny. Slughorn gave Harry antidote and Harry force fed it to Draco. Slowly Draco calmed down and it was like he woke up from a nap. He suddenly became aware that he was no longer in the party and looked at Slughorn and Harry stunned.

"What happened?" He asked Harry.

"Bulstrode gave you love potion." Harry replied. "Thank you professor." He smiled at Slughorn. 

Draco thanked Slughorn as well and they left his office. Harry explained what Bulstrode said and how Harry felt heartbroken and how Belle yelled at them. 

"Wow. I can't believe you would think that Harry. I'm 200% gay. I never felt attracted towards women and if I did, I'd have some class. Bulstrode? When there's Pansy or Luna or Weaslette or Granger or literally so many other actually good looking women? Seriously Potter. I'm disappointed. Plus I love you." Draco said.

"You love me?" Harry froze and asked.

"It was always you Harry. I love you." Draco blushed.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco for a kiss. 

"I love you too Draco." Harry smiled. They walked hand in hand towards their common room.

Outside common room they were greeted by a furious McGonagall. They all went in common room and everyone froze.

"Belle Darling!" McGonagall yelled. "I expected better from you. I raised you to be better. Why is Ms Bulstrode in the hospital wing like that?" 

"Minnie I'll explain but please calm down." Belle said. She looked scared.

"You have one minute to explain Belle." McGonagall said.

"Minnie. Bulstrode spiked Draco's drink with love potion and called him a faggot." Belle said and explained everything that happened. 

McGonagall pinched her nose.

"Belle, you must know better than to loose patience. Why didn't you come to me at first place?" She asked softly.

"Sorry Minnie." Belle said looking down.

"Well, I can't let this go. You know that right?" McGonagall asked and Belle nodded. "Detention on Monday after class."

"Yes Minnie." Belle pouted.

"Also, you look really beautiful. I'm glad you liked my present." McGonagall smiled. 

Everyone except Theo, Blaise, Draco amd Pansy looked at them shocked. Belle smiled back and have McGonagall a kiss on her cheek. McGonagall kissed Belle's forehead and left. 

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Minnie has been like a second mother to me since the second year of school. I loved my parents but they were a bit conservative so I couldn't really talked to them. Minnie was there for everything when I needed a woman in my life. My first period, my sexuality, etc. So that's why she treated me that way." Belle explained.

"Why didn't we know McGonagall has this side?" Hannah asked.

"She drops subtle hints. If you can pick them up and be brave enough then you will work a relationship with her." Belle said. "I'm tired. Let's call it a night." 

Everyone said their goodbyes. Harry and Draco went to Draco's room. Teddy was being taken care of by Tilly. They all went to sleep soon. Luna and Pansy slept on Pansy's bed. Theo and Ginny slept on Theo's bed. Belle and Blaise slept on Blaise's bed. Ron and Hermione slept together and so did Neville and Hannah.


	23. Deaths and Wills

[Two weeks later]

Draco's POV

We were all sitting in the great hall for breakfast. I was feeding Teddy, suddenly an owl dropped a letter on Teddy's lap. I opened to read the letter.

Dear Mr Malfoy

We regret to inform you that Mrs Andromeda Black Tonks deceased this morning at six thirty-three. We request you to please come and pick her up as soon as you can. We are extremely sorry for your loss.

Rosamund Darcy  
St. Mungo's

As soon as I read the letter I couldn't help but sob. I clutched the letters tightly in my hand. Belle took the letter and read it. She told everyone with a soft voice. I felt Harry hold me amd cry as well. Teddy was too young to understand anything that had happened. 

Me and Harry with Teddy went to McGonagall and explained her everything. McGonagall gave us two days off and we left for St Mungo's immediately. I didn't know how to cope. I never had a family. I had finally found out my aunt and she left us so soon. I was again left without a mother figure. 

We reached St Mungo's and they led us to a morgue. Aunt Romie lay on a table lifeless. I couldn't stop myself. I held Teddy and cried. Harry held us and cried as well. After a few minutes of crying, I payed the people at St Mungo's and they settled Aunt Romie in a box.

"Where do we burry her?" I ask in a weak voice.

"Graveyard in Godrics hollow? That's where my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are burried." Harry replied with cracked voice. 

"Okay." I replied. 

We settle the temporary coffin with Aunt Romie in Malfoy Manor and then leave to Godrics Hollow to book a spot in the graveyard. 

[A day later] 

I wear my black tuxedo and dress Teddy in black as well. We all leave for Godrics Hollow. Its a closed casket. I go ahead. Teddy is in Harry's hands. With shaky hands I remove a paper in which I had written a eulogy.

"Thank you all for being here." I say in cracked voice. "Andromeda Tonks was one of the best Black family member to exist along with Sirius Black. Within one week of meeting her, she was more of a mother to me than my own mother ever was. I wish I knew she existed so that she would've been my family way before. She loved me and accepted me with her whole heart. She was a kind, caring amd extraordinary woman. I love you Aunt Romie. May your soul rest in peace and you be happy in afterlife. Thank you for everything." I give up and start crying. Belle comes and gives me a hug. 

Harry clears his throat. Teddy is now with Pansy. I take Teddy from Pansy.

"Romie was an exceptional woman. She was loving and accepting. She took care of me and loved me when she could. She would always give and give and never really expect anything else. She was brave. She was brave enough to leave the bullshit believes the Black family followed and have a life filled with love and compassion. I hope she is happy and reunited with her daughter and all the people who died and loved her. Thank you all for being here." Harry finished his eulogy.

When the burial was done, we all left for Malfoy Manor. The lunch was getting served. Suddenly all went silent. I turned around to see my Mother standing at the entrance of main hall. My eyes went wide. I held Teddy tightly and kept my wand ready.

"She was more of a mother to you in a week than I had been in your entire life?" I mother asked with gritted teeth. 

Belle stood besides me, her eyes not leaving my mother and her wand ready in her hand. I noticed everyone had their wands ready. They all were there for me. 

"Yes." I said.

"You're a disgrace Draco. Adopting this filthy mudblood? Giving her the Malfoy name? Adopting this filthy mutt?" She said in a deep scary voice.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that." I said in a stern voice. I could feel my blood boiling. 

"These filth is not your family!" She yelled. "That blood traitors Tonks was not family. You're a pureblood."

"Enough with your purist bullshit Narcissa." I yell back. "Family loves you and protects you. If you were my mother you wouldn't have let your pathetic husband abuse me. You wouldn't have let him force me to be a death-eater. You tainted me. If I knew Aunt Romie existed, I would have left you shitty people way before. At least I would have someone who loved me and kept me safe. You and your husband are a pathetic excuse for family and parents. Leave my house right now."

"This is my house!" She yells.

"No it's not." I say in a calm voice. "You and Lucius have no rights over any of Lucius's riches anymore. I had the ministry help me. I've left the Manor in Germany for you." 

I hand Teddy to Harry and walk towards the drawer above the fire place. I remove some papers and walk towards her. I hand her the papers.

"This says that you no longer have the authority to the riches or any of the properties. I've left the property in Germany for you along with some money. This also says that if you come anywhere near Teddy or Belle, you will be sent to Azkaban. Whether you do anything or not to them. An exhile is being set which means you can not enter UK after two weeks. I will not have you anywhere near my family. So unless you want to go to azkaban, I suggest you leave. Right now." I demand.

She goes pale and sits on the floor. She starts screaming and yelling. She yells many slurs to Belle, Teddy and me. I immediately call for the aurors. I make sure she'll be spending time in azkaban until her exhile. Kingsley assures me that she will be no harm. Soon, everything returns to normal and we continue lunch.

"I love you Draco. You know that right?" Belle hugs me.

"Yes my Buzzy Bee." I kiss the top of her head.

As the lunch finishes, I put Teddy for his nap. Tilly is with him. I tell Tilly to keep Teddy safe and if anything happens, take Teddy and immediately come to me, even if she has to apparate. 

Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the professors leave. Only we school children are left. We all spend the night together in the Manor.

[Time skip] 

It has been at least a month since Aunt Romie's death. My mother killed herself in azkaban a week after the funeral fiasco. Same week, my father had a death sentence. I didn't arrange any funeral. I was upset but it didn't really male much difference for me. My true loss was losing Aunt Romie.

McGonagall calls me and Harry to her office.

"What do you think this is about cupcake?" I ask Harry as we walk. I'm carrying Teddy in my arms.

"Hopefully nothing to get us in trouble, dragon." He replies. 

We say the password and knock McGonagall's door.

"Enter." We hear he voice and enter. "Aah Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. This is Mr Hugh Holland. He's here from the ministry to meet you both."

My body tenses. Even though I'm in good terms with Kingsley, many people still believe me to be a death-eater. Plus many more people have been offended by my father. 

"Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter." He shakes our hand. "I'm here to talk about the will of Andromeda Black Tonks."

Me and Harry look at each other. He opens a scroll and starts to read.

"To Mr Edward Remus Lupin, I leave my house. Until Edward Remus Lupin turns of age, the house will be in custody of Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter. 

To Mr Draco Malfoy, I leave the rings me and Edward exchanged for our marriage. Draco, you will always be part of my family and so I wanted to leave you something that actually belongs to me. I also leave the locket of of Phoeneus Black. A black heirloom thay should be forwarded to another Black.

To Harry Potter, I leave this hand knit comforter and a bundle journals. Dear Harry, this comforter was given to me as a gift by Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and unfortunately, Peter. They handstiched it for me after I left my family for Edward. This is the most personal thing I can give you that belongs to people who loved you. The journals I am giving you is how the marauders spoke to each other when they couldn't be together. They made it during school. I'm sorry I'm giving this to you so late but I didn't have anything else to leave for you. The journals Draco and his friends used only reminded me more of them."  
Mr holland was done speaking.

By the time he was done, we were in sobs.


	24. The Marauders Journals

Harry's POV

Mr Holland gives us our belongings. We quietly walk towards Draco's room. Draco understood that I needed to be left alone. He gave me a kiss and went to Teddy's room with Teddy. I look at the comforter. It was of various colours and patterns. There were lilies, full moon, wolf, a black dog, a rat, a stag, a doe and starts embroyed on it. This was made by the people I love. Also made by the traitor who got them killed. Still, it was made by their love. I hold it and cry. I cry a lot. After few minutes of crying, I feel arms around me. I'm being hugged by Draco. I snuggle into his chest and cry some more. After a while, I open one of the journals to read.

[Note: I will be using text posts and memes to show their conversations. If any of the dialogues is written by me and some are mixed. James is regular, Remus is italics, Sirius is bold, peter is underlined.]

______________________________________  
Where is james?  
Hospital wing  
Why???  
He fell of the stairs because instead of watching the stairs he was looking at Red. It was hilarious Moony! You should've seen.  
Padfoot please tell me there's no serious damage.  
Oh shit  
You mean Sirius damage? Moony I've been damaged since birth.  
Shut up Sirius. How is he?  
Hws he?  
He is fine guys. We're coming for lunch in a while.  
For fuck sake wormy can you write normally please?   
No

I have a plan guys!  
I have no interest in getting arrested or dying, thank you very much  
Ugh Moony, trust me this is awesome.  
Evrytym prongs n Padfoot hv a awsm idea I wnt 2 liv schl n run away  
Wormtail you better start writing properly or you have hell of a prank coming your way. Prongs whats the idea???  
How about we fill the Slytherin common room with rubber ducks?  
THATS AMAZING!  
THATS STUPID!  
How about we fill their dorm with real ducks you loosers?  
Merlin tits Moony you're awesome!  
This is why you're the best Moony. I'll arrange the ducks.

Guys, Lily gave me this beautiful stone. Its so pretty.   
She threw it at you prongs fff  
She gave it to me. Humph  
Whatever makes you feel better prongs  
SHE GAVE IT TO ME!  
sure  
Fuck off you people. 

Guys. Where is my chocolate? WHO THE FUCK ATE MY BLOODY CHOCOLATE?????  
PADFOOT!  
PADFOOT  
PRONGS!  
Thanks guys. If you'll don't see me alive in an hour, I want a beach funeral with lilies everywhere. Goodbye world. I love you all. I sjdbsvgssa  
He ded  
Let's go watch Moony kill padfoot

I am going to sleep  
GOOD NIGHT AND DONT DIE IN YOUR SLEEP   
You know what? I'll try to. JUST TO SPITE YOU!  
Nt agn

I relate to Tinkerbell because if I don't get attention I'll die!  
I relate to Aurora because all I wanna do in this fucking lecture is sleep  
I relate to scar because I'm surrounded by you idiots

I can't believe you did that pads. That blew  
What can I say, I'm charming snd irresponsible  
Do you mean irresistible?  
No.

Sirius can you stop acting childish for fuck sake!  
I am not acting.  
Tru

Guys. Do you think voldy had sex?  
Oh for fuck sake!  
What the fuck padfoot?! Also I think yes.  
I'm sure Bellatrix would love to bang him.  
Yikes. Id rather fuck with someone who has a nose  
What the fuck people shut up or I'll puke  
Oh look. Apparently conversations like these is all it takes to make wormy wrote properly.  
Hilarious.

Guys. Where would voldemort go if he played trumpet?  
Sirius if this is another stupid pun then I'm punching you.  
Where???  
Jazz-kaban  
Pads you better run, I just saw Moony pinch his nose in frustration.  
Oh deer. Goodbye world.

Padfoot? You still mad because I got more marks than you in potions?  
Yes  
Aww  
Don't be a madfoot

Guys. Shes looking at me! SHES LOOKING AT ME! Moony what do I do?  
Try talking to her?  
Great Moony thanks. Now she thinks I'm a idiot.  
Prongs please. She already thought you were an idiot. You just upgraded to super idiot. That was hilarious  
Moony I'm never listening to you again  
Well, I said talk to her not mumble something and then yell at her. Not my fault you can't function like a normal human being  
Dat ws hlarius. Prongs do it agn  
Fuck you guys 

Y r james and Sirius sitng bck 2 bck?  
They had a fight.  
Y r dey holdn hands?  
They get upset when they fight.

I can't believe you did that padfoot! Amazing! Hilarious!  
What did he do now?  
He told Dumbledore that it's difficult to imagine him as a boy. He asked if his parents called him professor Dumbledore as well!  
What the fuck did he say  
He said no they called me pumpkin and winked.  
Wow. Hilarious  
Your face is deadpan, isn't it?  
Obviously

I love Minnie! Shes the love of my life. I will die for her and kill for her!  
She didn't give you detention for that prank, did she?  
Noope. I'm safe. I told y'all McGoogoo loves me  
Yeah. She is the best.  
She is.

Knowledge is knowing tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad.  
Philosophy is wondering if that makes ketchup is a smoothie.  
Common sense is knowing that ketchup is NOT A FUCKING SMOOTHIE YOU TWAT!!!  
Shit its a smoothie!

Are you guys sure about this?  
In theory, yes   
That is not exactly the vote of confidence I was looking for!!!  
Lets do it bitches!!!  
How do I unsubscribe from this group?  
Now is not the time to back out Wormtail! This prank will be beautifully executed!  
Fuck yeah!!!  
We are all gonna get expelled. *Sigh*

Dude if one of us was a wizard cop, we could get away with so much shit!  
That is unethical  
I will become an auror! We will get away from so much shit plus I get to kick asses!  
Pads. Kip drming

I am so punk rock!  
Pads. You sighed this morning when Remus woke up.  
He had messy hair! Having a cute boyfriend you love is totally punk rock!  
Whatever you say pads

Dude I'm bored  
Wanna do something?  
Fuck yeah!  
Oh fuck. Here we go again. Whatever you do just don't tell me.

Guys. What do you think about my new plan to make Lily fall in love with me?  
You take constructive criticism?  
Sure  
It fucking sucks  
*Crying*

Why do they call it the great hall? There's nothing great about it. I've seen better.  
Pads. I love you, but please shut the fuck up.

Why are Marlene and Dorcas making out?  
Because they're a couple  
Since when??  
Fifth year. Prongs deer how can you be so oblivious?   
Shut up pads. They look cute together though   
Pads, this is James. He didn't find out about us for six months and we weren't even hiding our relationship.  
Oh yeah! Prongs. You're dumb.  
Shut up

I finally decided a name for my bike! Drumroll please!  
Drumrolls excitedly  
Elvendork!  
Pads I love you and support you no matter how dumb I think that name is but congratulations.   
Thanks for this weird support Moony. Love you too  
I still thnk Queen is a gud name  
Queen is a girl's name wormy. My bike is gender fluid so I need a unisex name. So Elvendork.  
Love it pads! Congratulations!

Two wrongs don't make a right Sirius  
Yes they do.  
My parents made me.  
Classic.

I am the worst human being to exist. Ugh.  
Moony don't say that. My mother will get offended.

Butter is just food lotion  
Omg yesssss!  
Something is seriously wrong with you both.  
You mean siriusly wrong?  
Ow Moony why'd you throw that?  
Stop laughing you all!  
I hate you all.

Sometimes I drink milk straight from the container  
The cow?  
Peter no!  
I'm wheezing!

Pads don't do it!  
I do what I want  
I'm telling Remus  
Wait no!  
The fuck are you doing now Sirius?  
Sirius?  
SIRIUS!

I think I found a way to get the money.  
You would make a decent stripper.  
I would make an amazing stripper but that's not what I'm talking about. Meet me at astronomy tower after class.   
Cool  
Cool  
Cul

Guys I'm freaking out! Come at the lake fast! Bellatrix hexed Red! Molly, Marlene and Dorcas are duelling with the Slytherins. Red is unconscious  
Shit! Take care of Evans! Im on my way  
Me too. Hang in there pads

James, how are Pads and Lily?  
Lily is still unconscious. Pads is sleeping. He'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm scared Remus. She won't wake up.  
She will. I'm sure she will. You need to rest James. I'll get your homework and notes after this lecture and stay there with them. You can rest then.  
Thanks Moony  
I can't believe that Malfoy. Coward. He came from back.  
More than that I can't believe snivelus. He claims that he's Lily's friend and still didn't defend her once. They're pathetic.   
They are what they are. Are you alone there?  
Yeah. Molly, Dori and Mar just left. I've never seen Molly so angry. She said she will kill Bellatrix herself one day.  
Remind me to throw a party for Molly that day. I got your homework. On my way.

WHAT DO I DO? WHERE DO I TAKE HER!? I CANT BELIEVE SHE SAID YES!  
How about a picnic? We can decorate a few trees with lights and stuff  
That is a good idea Pads. Prongs, you can play soft music as well.  
I can't believe my boy is all grown up. He's finally going on a date with Red Moony.  
Children do grow up so fast. You will always be our baby prongs, no matter what.  
Thanks guys really. Suckers. Picnic is a good idea though. I'll sort out the music as well. Pads we need to go to Hogsmade to but some stuff for the date.  
Yes deer.

If I die, I wanna be a ghost in Hogwarts. I'll scare the shit out of people on daily basis. Bliss  
If I die, I wanna be a guardian angel  
If i die, I wanna b a annying ghst who will muv thngs around n gt rid of deir hw  
Im sorry. IF??

MOONY! COME AND GET YOUR FUCKING DOG OUT OF HERE! HE IS SABOTAGING MY DATE!  
Oh god! What did you say to Lily?  
I said his name is snuffles and he's yours. You were missing him so got him for a day. I'm going to fucking kill padfoot!  
On my way

Rude James! I made your date more interesting. Didn't you see how happy Red was seeing me?   
I swear to Merlin pads I'll kill you. Why did you have to do it?  
I was excited for you! Girls like men who like dogs. If she could see how Good you are with dogs, she'll like you more!  
Well, we did bond more because of a dog. Thank you I guess.  
Welcome prongsie

Sirius. Come in the dorm now.  
No.  
Sirius. NOW!   
Yes Moony  
Hah! Bottom. Please use silencing charms.  
Already have James. Don't enter.  
Yay! Kinky sex!  
Y?

______________________________________

I closed the journal and stared at it. I felt so many emotions. I felt happy because I felt connected to my family that I lost. I felt angry because I couldn't save my godfather and uncle Moony. I felt upset because they aren't here with me anymore. I realized that Draco had Teddy in his arms. Draco's expressions were upset as well. He still gave me a weak smile. I gave him a kiss and we all fell asleep together.


	25. Getting better

Harry's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Teddy fast asleep on the bed. Draco was no where to be seen. Tilly was here so I went to check in the bathroom. I saw Draco laying down on the floor, he has a blade in one hand and cut marks on his left arm, on and around his dark mark. I sit besides him and take him in my arms.

"It won't go Harry." He sobbed. "It won't go."

"Its okay Draco. I'm here."

"It won't go. It keeps reminding me who I am. Why are you with me? I don't deserve any love." He sobbed. 

"That mark doesn't make you a death-eater Draco."

"It makes me my father's son. I'm sorry for everything he has done Harry. He didn't leave your parents alone in school as well. Malfoys don't deserve love. I'm a death-eater. It won't go." He now started crying hard.

I took him to bed and asked Tilly to take Teddy in his room.

"Listen to me Draco. You are an amazing man. You went against your father's bullshit. You grew up and stood for what's right. You're so loved by a muggleborn sister. You're raising a child who isn't pureblood. You are amazing, you have to remember that. You deserve all the love. I love you." I say and send a patronus to call Belle. 

I keep pressure to where he had so many cuts. Belle entered the room. She's all stressed. She immediately casts healing spells and puts some dittany on his wounds. That's when I realise there are many more wounds on his hands. I remove his blood stained shirt and I see so many scars on his body. He had glamour charm all along. He has passed out. Belle gives him an injection.

"He's lost blood. I keep a stock of blood relishing potion. Pomfrey helps me." She explained. She starts sobbing and I hug her. "He's been doing this since voldemort took over the Manor. He won't stop." She sobbed on my chest.

"Are all those scars-" I ask and she cuts me off.

"Many were given to him by his own father. Some by the death-eaters. Some by you, when you cast some spell on him in the bathroom. And some he's given himself." She sobbed.

I felt guilt hit my stomach. I remember casting sectumsempra on him. I can't help but sob with her. 

"What triggered?" She asked.

I told her about the journals and how we read that his father faught against my parents and their friends. How they attacked them. We covered him with blanket and she left. I held him but I couldn't sleep.

In the morning Draco wakes up. I didn't sleep a minute because I was afraid to fall asleep and leave him alone. As soon as he wakes up, I kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"Its okay my dragon. But you have to understand, killing yourself won't change anything." I say.

"I wasn't killing myself. I just, the pain, its my relief. I've been getting it since I was a baby. Its the only way I know." He starts sobbing slowly. I hug him.

"Its okay Draco. I understand. But you can't do this anymore. Please talk to me if you feel triggered. Please. Can you do that for me?" I ask softly.

"Yes." He says in a weak voice.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"And if I'm not there to talk, or there's something you can't talk to me about, then please talk to anyone else. I wont mind. But please talk. Okay?" 

"Yes Harry. I love you." 

"I love you too." I hug him tighter. 

We reach the great hall for breakfast. Belle comes and hugs him as soon as we enter the hall. He kisses her forehead. We all walk to our table and have our breakfast. 

______________________________________  
Third person pov

More than half of the term had passed. Belle and Blaise were in a relationship. It is the longest they've ever been in. Draco and Harry are closer than ever. Draco is an excellent father and Teddy loves his dad. Draco only had three trigger accidents and things have gotten a lot better. He has started eating healthy amounts of food as well. Luna and Pansy are so in love. Pansy has never been more comfortable to have a penis. Luna is so supportive of her. Ginny and Theo teach people in Hogwarts sign language together. Within a month of dating, Theo confessed his love. Ginny said she loves him back. Neville and Hannah are strong together. Neville is the bravest and kindest man she's ever met. Hermione is working hard to get in the ministry and Ron is the most supportive boyfriend she could ever ask for. Ron's insecurities have almost vanished. He is proud of his girlfriend's achievements. They plan to go and find Hermione's parents, once their school is over.   
______________________________________


	26. Graduation

Third person pov

Everyone sat on their respective seats. Behind the students, sat the parents. Draco had no one left for him. His parents were dead, so was is Aunt Romie. This was a happy day but it felt equally sad. This situation was similar to his Slytherin friends and one particular ravenclaw sister. Theo, Pansy, Blaise and Draco's parents were death-eaters, so they all were left orphan. Belle's parents were killed by death-eaters, so she was left orphan as well. Harry and Hermione had the Weasleys though. What none of them knew is that Molly and Arthur Weasley were here for Draco and his friends as well and not just for the golden trio. Another surprise was that McGonagall was there for them too, and not just as their professor or headmistress. 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Professor Flitwick yelled.

Ron walked on the stage in scarlet and gold robes and a scarlet hat.

"Six NEWTS and a proud war hero who will run joke shop with his brother." Flitwick said. 

Ron blushed as red as his hair. Everyone stood up and cheered. Professor McGonagall gave him his graduation certificate and a proud hug. "You have a special knack of making people happy. Always embrace that."

"Ms Ginerva Weasley." Flitwick said. Ginny walked towards the stage.

"That's my girlfriend y'all!" Theo yelled at the top of his voice. Ginny grinned and went on the stage with a proud face. 

"Eight NEWTS and an intern as a chaser for The Holyhead Harpies." Flitwick said and the crowd roared. McGonagall gave her her graduation certificate.

"You're a fierce girl Ms Weasley. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different." McGonagall told her and gave her a hug.

"Ms Hermione Jean Granger!" Flitwick said and she had the loudest cheer. She walked on the stage and blushed so hard. "10 NEWTS and an internship in the Ministry Of Magic."

"You have a lot of potential Ms Granger. Always remember, you're the brightest witch of your age." McGonagall said as she gave Hermione her graduation certificate.

"Mr Neville Longbottom! 6 NEWTS and a researching job in Herbology." Neville went on the stage. McGonagall gave him a hug amd his certificate. She also told him that she thinks he's a very brave and kind man, and that she's very proud of him.

"Mr Harry James Potter!" The crowd went crazy. Draco cheered the loudest. 

"I love you Harry Potter!" Draco yelled as the crowd went silent. Harry grinned at him. 

He walked on the stage. McGonagall gave him a tight hug. "I've always believed in you Potter. Always do the right thing. My three favorite troublemakers and Lily who managed them would be so proud of you." 

"Seven NEWTS and an entrance in Auror Training!" Flitwick said.

After the Gryffindors were done, it was now the turn of Ravenclaws.

"Ms Luna Lovegood! 10 NEWTS and a job as aspiring naturalist." Flitwick said. The crowd cheered. Pansy cheered the most. Luna walked on stage in her dreamy aura and proudly took her certificate.

"Ms Belle Darling! 11 NEWTS and an aspiring professor for Hogwarts." The crowd cheered.

Draco and Blaise cheered the most.

McGonagall had a tear in her eyes. She cupped Belle's face and kissed her forehead before handling the certificate. "I'm so proud of you Belle. I'm proud of you. You are just as well as my own daughter and I love you."

"Thanks Minnie. I love you too." Bet let out a soft small and a wide smile and hugged McGonagall.

Now was the chance of Slytherins.

"Ms Pansy Parkinson." Flitwick called. The crowd cheered but it wasn't as loud as they cheered for other houses. Pansy still walked with a smug on her face and head held high. "7 NEWTS and an aspiring future as a business woman." 

McGonagall gave Pansy a hug and gave her certificate. 

"Mr Blaise Zabini. 9 NEWTS and an internship in the ministry of magic." Blaise got similar cheers as Pansy but his old friends, his new friends and his girlfriend cheated the loudest. He walked on the stage with Slytherin smug on his face. He huged McGonagall and took his certificate.

"Mr Theodore Nott. 8 NEWTS and is opening an ngo for abused and orphaned children." The crowd cheered listening to this. 

"Mr Draco Malfoy. 10 NEWTS and will be partners with Mr Theodore Nott for the ngo. Will also be learning law to work for half breeds and non human folks of wizarding world." The crowd went silent. Draco kept his head high. As he walked on stage, his friends started to cheer. The Gryffindors included. The cheers grew louder. McGonagall hugged him and told him how proud she was. 

As the cheers went silent Harry Yelled. "I love you Draco Malfoy!" Draco blushed and winked at him.

After the graduation ceremony was over, Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged each one of them. She then took all those Slytherins, Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws to the burrow. They had an eventful lunch filled with laughter and sweet chaos. They all wore their Weasley jumpers. Yes, Belle, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy had their Weasley jumpers as well.

"Cupcake." Draco said as he and Harry walked with Teddy behind the Burrow.

"Yes dragon." Harry replied.

"Have you, uh, you know, decided where will you be living?" Draco asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll stay here for a while until I figure out a place to live. Maybe rent an apartment." 

"Harry." Draco said and stopped walking. Harry stopped and looked at him. "Would you like to live with me? In the Manor. Blaise, Belle, Pansy and Theo will be staying as well. But I mean, would you like to move in with me? In my bedroom?" 

"I'd love that Draco." Harry smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss.


	27. Weddings

Five years later.  
Third person pov

"Oh my god Draco shut up. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are." Belle said as she fixed Draco's scarlet tie. 

"What if he gets cold feet and the wedding is off?" Draco asked nervously.

"Well, its you he'll be spending his life with. If he didn't run away in first few months of dating you, I'm sure he's definitely not going to run away now." Pansy laughed. 

Harry was in similar situation. 

"Looking good mate." Ron grinned at him.

"Stop fidgeting Harry." Hermione said sternly and straightened his green tie he was fidgeting with.

"Do I look okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yes." Ron and Hermione smiled.

Draco and Harry walked out of their respective rooms and stood by the aisle they were about to walk. They both were wearing black tuxedos with each other's house colour ties.

"Potter." Draco grinned.

"Malfoy." Harry grinned back and extended his arm. Draco caught it and they both walked down the aisle and stood at the alter.

A stage and sitting area was set up at a beautiful beach. The sun was setting and the sky was mixed with pink, orange and yellow hues. The front row was completely empty. Those seats were kept for those who were no longer alive but lived in people's hearts. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Tonks, Professor Snape and Dumbledore, Fred, Dobby, and an empty cage was kept for Hedwig. Behind the empty row sat Belle and Blaise, Professor McGonagall, Pregnant Pansy and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Teddy with Mrs Weasley. Behind them were Theo and Ginny, George and Angelina, Bill and Flur with their four year old daughter Victorie, Neville and Hannah, Hagrid and some of their work friends.

"Friends and family," The officiator, Mr Weasley said. "We are all here for the magical bond of Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy. There was a time Harry hated his guts. He was also obsessed with Draco. Only now we know why this obsession was there in the first place." Everyone laughed. "Today we are here for this joyful occasion. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter will now say their vows." 

"Harry." Draco started speaking. "I have always been obsessed with you. I always talked about you and hated you. As I grew up, I felt more emotions towards you. Only when you landed on my Manor, bound, and I lied to save you, I understood my true feelings. I realised all those emotions I ever felt for you was love all along. I was just to dumb to understand that. I've always loved you Harry Potter and I always will. I promise that I'll do my best to never let you down." As Draco ended saying he had tears rolling down his cheeks. So did Harry.

"Draco, ever since the day we first met at the robe shop, I always noticed you. For some reason, I always saw you. I noticed smallest of details. Before the second year of Hogwarts I knew that you loved lemon flavoured sweets, the way you picked at the hem of your robes when nervous, your pout when you concentrate, how you would first tap the apple with your fingers near your ear, examine it before you ate it, everything. For so long I suppressed my emotions and labelled them as hate. I did like some other people in between but I always loved you. It was always you. And today, Draco Malfoy, I promise you that you will never find yourself without a family. You will always be my family. I love you." Harry finished his vows. 

Teddy went ahead and gave them their rings. They put rings on each other's fingers.

"Now Mr Harry Potter, do you take Mr Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, for better and for worse, for life and for death?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I do." Harry smiled.

"Mr Draco Malfoy, do you take Mr Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, for better and for worse, for life and for death?"

"I do." Draco smiled.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now ki-"

Draco and Harry didn't wait for Mr Weasley to finish this sentence and crashed their lips on each other's. The crowd roared. The press clicked so many pictures. 

They had their first dance, on the song Everyday I Love You by Boyzone. After the dance they all settled on the table for dinner. Ron stood up and tapped his glass.

"People, if on our first seven years of Hogwarts, anyone would've told me that my best mate will end up marrying his enemy, I would've myself drop them at St Mungo's." The crowd laughed. "But as time went by and I saw how happy Malfoy made Harry, I couldn't help but be happy myself. Malfoy, oh sorry. Now your Potter. Potter, you've made our life hell. Not because you were an asshole, I mean that was there, but more because Harry just won't shut up about you. I'm so glad that now you're with him because now we won't have to listen to him ranting about you 24/7 the way we did in school. I wish you both a very happy life and many children." Ron gave his toast and everyone had a drink.

Now it was Belle's turn.

"People, I've known Draco from the worst of times, times when all hope was lost. I consider myself lucky to have known Draco when I did. He's been my family since the first time we spoke and I love him. I knew Draco loved Harry even before he knew himself. Me and Pansy had a bet about how long it will take for him to figure out. Obviously I won the bet. Harry has helped Draco grow and recover in so many ways and gave him so much love, Draco thought he'd never get and that he didn't deserve it. Harry, I can only thank you for making my brother's life brighter and happier. I'm in debt to you for that. But if you ever hurt him, you will have to disappear from this world because if I find you, I will kill you with my bare hands. And no magic of this world will be able to protect you. With that done, I wish you both the best in life and all the happiness." After Belle was done, there was a lot of dancing and drinking. Well, everyone drank except Ginny and Pansy. The wedding was beautiful.

______________________________________

[A year later.]

"Is my dress fine? Do you think I should change my hair? Oh god what if I fall down while walking?" Belle kept babbling. 

"Shushhh." Draco said and cupped her cheeks. "You look beautiful my Buzzy Bee. I'm so proud of you." Draco kissed her forehead.

He picked up the flower crown veil and placed it on her head. She was wearing a beautiful lace white gown. Her hair was open and long. She looked beautiful. 

"Its time." Harry came and announced.

Draco extended his arm and Belle took it. They walked hand in hand. Draco walked Belle down the aisle, in place of her deceased father. Blaise smiled wide looking at her beautiful bride enter. Pansy walked along with Luna behind Belle, as her bridesmaids. Ginny was taking care of Pansy's and Belle's new born daughter. Blaise stood alongside Theo. Their officiator was Harry and now it was time to say their vows.

"Belle Darling." Blaise said. "Ever since I met you, I knew you were different. You were sassy and witty but kind and compassionate at the same time. You could be ruthless dangerous and ruthlessly kind. You always understood what I am feeling because we are exactly the same kind of people, just very little different. And when I first kissed you, I knew I never want to kiss anyone else. I want to belong to you all my life. I love you forever and always."

"Blaise." Belle said with a soft sob and a wide smile. "We are two very same people. Who in this world would have thought that two people like us, who are so commitment phobic, who never wanted to settle down would end up settling down with each other. But you've always seen through me. You've always understood when I need to hug and when I need to be left alone. You've ways been perfect for me and I couldn't be any happier with anyone else. You're all I will ever need. I love you too, forever and always."

"Blaise, do you take Belle Darling as your lawfully wedded wife?" Harry asked.

"I do." He smiled.

"Belle Darling, do you take Blaise Zabini as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Belle smiled. 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Blaise took Belle in his arms and dipped her half down while kissing her. They danced on Beautiful In White by Westlife. While dinner, Draco stood to give a toast.

"Buzzy Bee, I never knew what it was like to have a family. A real family. I had people who gave birth to me, thats it. I had wonderful friends who cared about me, and I love them but then you came in my life and became something I never thought I could have. You, a muggleborn, saw me for who I am, saw me against the person I kept playing, saw the real me and became mine, a pureblood's true family. And today I walked you down the aisle. I've always been so proud of you. Zabini, I will not give you the 'You hurt her I'll kill you' talk because let's face it. She will herself end you herself if you hurt her so I'm not really worried about her. But I am worried about you and I hope you survive the rest of your days. I love you both and I'm so proud of you both." Everyone has a drink and Draco sat.

Theo stood up.  
"Belle and Blaise, the two people I never thought who would actually end up settling down with anyone, let alone each other. We've all been through so much together. You both never let anyone of us down. I remember this one time, Blaise and I had gone for drinks and he wouldn't shut up about you. He kept talking about you like I dont know you. I threw a drink on his face to remind him that I know who you are. That you're my friend too. I'm glad you both found each other. I wish you both best of luck. Especially Blaise, dude you better be safe because if you hurt her, she will end you. I never understood why she didn't get in Slytherin." 

Once Theo was done, Pansy stood.

"I knew Blaise and Belle belonged together even before they did. I mean they liked each other but both were so determined on not to act about it. They both were aware of their feelings and their sexual tension was just so irritating. Their constant sarcastic and witty bickering, feeling of jealousy when anyone else flirted with the other, I could take it no more. I knew I had to get it stared. Which is why, while playing spin the bottle, I dared Blaise to kiss Belle. Which is also why I dared Potter for seven minutes in heaven. I knew he would select Draco. So you four have me to thank to suckers. I'm glad you both found each other, Beautiful Fire." With that, the toasts were over. Everyone danced and had their dinner. Their wedding was just as beautiful.


	28. Epilogue

[2 years later.]

Draco and Harry were with Luna, who had agreed to be their surrogate. Luna was in labour and was finally giving birth. Harry had given her sperm for this. They wanted Luna to be the mother because it meant that there was a chance that one of the child would have white blonde hair. Luna and Draco had similar hair. Luna finally gave a huge push and crying could be heard.

"Its a boy." The doctor said and gave the baby to the nurse. Luna had to start pushing again. She was giving birth to twins. After more two minutes of pushing, the cry could be heared again. "This one's a girl."

Luna rested while Draco held the baby girl and Harry held the baby boy. They both gave Luna a kiss. Pansy finally came and sat with Luna. They all were smiling. The room was soon filled with their friends and the Weasley family. Draco and Harry came out with the babies. Mrs Weasley started sobbing happily. Everyone hugged and congratulated them.

"So what names have you both thought?" Ron asked.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other then looked at them.

"This little guy here, is James Sirius Malfoy-Potter." Harry smiled. "Ron and Hermione, meet your godson." 

The moment Harry said this, Ron and Hermione squealed in happiness. Ron immediately took James Sirius in his arms. He had jet black hair as Harry. 

"What about the other one?" Theo asked. 

Draco walked towards Belle. "This one here, is Andromeda Belle Malfoy-Potter." He smiled at Belle.

Belle looked at him stunned, then her expressions softened.

"You named her after me?" Belle asked.

"Also, you and Blaise are her godparents." Draco smiled.

A tear left Belle's eye and she with shaky hands took Andromeda Belle in her arms. She gave a warm smile and sobbed a little. This little girl had white blonde hair, just like Luna. She kissed the little baby's forehead and smiled at Draco and Harry. At that moment, everything was warm and happy. 

[14 years later.]

"Come one Lily, come I'll carry you." Draco said as he picked a little five year old Lily Luna in his arms while Harry held Scorpius and Albus's hands. James and Romie crossed the brick wall first. They all one by one crossed the brick wall and reached platform nine and three quarters. 

After two years of having James and Romie, Draco and Harry adopted two more kids. Albus Rubeus and Scorpius Hyperion. Then again they had found Lily when she was a year old and adopted her. Astoria Greengrass was Lily's mother, she was weak and had a blood curse that came back. The blood curse hadn't attacked anyone for quite a few generations, but they found her way to Astoria. Astoria came to Draco and Harry. She was disowned after She joined Draco to work against the blood-purists and accidentally got pregnant. She wanted her child to be brought up by good people and not blood purists. Today was the day Scorpius and Albus were going to start their first year in Hogwarts. 

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"Then Slytherin would have gained an amazing wizard. Slytherins are good as well Albus. Not all of them are bad. Look at your father. We both will be proud of you, no matter what." Harry smiled back at him. 

"I think I'd like to be a Slytherin." Albus smiled. 

"Don't listen to your brother's stories much. James, he likes a good laugh. I love you Al." Harry said.

"James, please keep your reckless Gryffindorness within you and try not to get hurt. And I know it's no use to tell you to keep the pranks down. But please be safe okay? And try to wait at least a month before we get a howler from McGonagall shouting us about some prank you pulled. She's scary." Draco chuckled and kissed James forehead. 

"No promises Dad." James said and hugged Draco. 

"Dragon, you know it's no use to give him that speech right?" Harry laughed.

"Well, what do you expect? You named him James Sirius. This was bound to happen." Draco laughed back. 

"Hello people." Ron called from behind. 

It was Rose's first year at Hogwarts as well. 

"Oooh everyone are here." Pansy and Luna came from behind with their daughter, Catherine Lovegood-Parkinson.

Teddy and Victorie were already there with Bill and Flur. They ran towards Draco and Harry.

"Daddy, Dad. Its time. Come on!" Teddy said. 

"Give Neville and Hagrid our love okay?" Hermione said to the kids.

"Mom. How can I give love to the professors?" Rose whined. They all laughed. 

"I'll miss you all." Hugo started to cry. All the kids hugged Hugo.

"Just one year Hugo." Rose said.

"Then you'll be with us next year." Catherine said.

"And we will have a lot of fun." Romie said.

"Kids. Dont leave without saying goodbye to your favorite aunt!" Belle had come to wish them goodbye. 

"And your favorite uncle." Blaise said.

"Everyone knows me and Ginny are the favourites." Theo laughed.

"Yes we are." Ginny laughed as well.

They all hugged goodbyes and the kids boarded the train. Harry, Draco, Belle and Blaise catching Lily's hand, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Theo, Pansy and Luna left the platform and walked out of kingscross. 

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Draco asked Harry.

"Its not them you have to worry about. Its the school. They have all of our kids. They're up for a huge task." Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheeks. Draco smiled. 

"Gin, how long are you due?" Blaise asked.

"The baby will be here in two months." Ginny grinned excitedly and Theo kissed her cheek.

They all were happy amd their lives couldn't have been any more perfect.


End file.
